The Soldier and The Indian Girl
by xfantasygirlx
Summary: HwoarangxJulia. Hwoarang left the military and was now heading for the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5, however he takes a short holiday to Arizona. But he never knew that the beautiful Native American girl he meets there, would alter his life forever...
1. Farewell Military

CHAPTER 1 – FAREWELL MILITARY

Hwoarang, an ex soldier who had just left the military after the result of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4…

Hwoarang was a red headed, cocky young man with high spirit and a love of combat, he himself, was an expert Tae-Kwon-Do ist, and thrived on being the proud leader of a gang of thugs in his home country of Korea. However the street fights did not do anything for Hwoarang, he needed to something more - to confront his rival, Jin Kazama, and beat him in all glory…

Hwoarang pondered these thoughts, with a smirk upon his face. "…I'll get you, Kazama." He whispered to himself. "Excuse me." Said a man rushing past him at full speed, dragging along what appeared to be a rather heavy suitcase. Hwoarang shifted and moved out of the way.

Hwoarang was in an airport. He was on his way to the 5th Tournament which had just been announced, and he received a letter, from his Master, Baek Doo San, telling him to meet him at the tournament but what Hwoarang awaited was a final confrontation with Jin. However, Hwoarang wasn't one for being early and precise, and decided to take a small detour to Arizona, there, he could…relax, take time off from his hard (to him piece of cake) days in the Military, and train his body into fighting fit, ready to finish off his rival and claim he was better than him, after his ever regretful draw a while back against Jin in one of his fixed street fights…

It hadn't been long, and Hwoarang had gone through security and was boarding the plane to Arizona…

He took his seat in the 3rd cabin, number 21 – which was exactly his age. He smiled to himself and sat down, hired some ear phones and plugged them into his armchair…he flicked through the music channels quickly. "No…no…no, and no!" He sighed, when he finally came across a rock channel that took his liking, satisfied, he settled down and turned the volume up while bobbing his head along soundly to the music. Within moments later, he heard a loud shrieking of laughter, and loud bumps on his chair. He scowled, knowing he was sitting right in front of some kids. He turned to find a bunch of five year olds, and their parents trying to hush them. He gave them all a fixed stare then turned back…thud, thud, thud, thud…the children had obviously not taken the hint. Hwoarang swivelled round fast, and grabbed one of their arms. "Listen kid, I suggest you stop now," He was cut off. "Excuse me Sir…is everything alright? Oh! Children, kids…stop please." Said a voice. He looked up to see an attractive air hostess standing over him. "Oh, everything is fine…now." He smirked. The air hostess, flattered, smiled at him, showing off her pearly white teeth. She had blonde hair, tied up in a bun, with blue eyes. "Sorry about that," She pardoned. "Can I get you anything?" She asked as the trolley approached them. "Heh, yeah you…" He muttered. "What was that?" She asked. "Nothing…water, I said water." The Air hostess nodded and handed him a small cup of cold water, she blushed, noticing how Hwoarang was eyeing her. "The name's Hwoarang." Hwoarang nodded to her, she smiled not knowing what to say or do. Hwoarang rolled his eyes, quickly loosing interest at how boring she seemed and un talkative. He turned away and listening back to his loud music. The hostess, was left feeling rejected she huffed and carried on serving.

It seemed a long flight, but finally it was over, and the plane had safely landed. Boy, what a landing it was, with all the turbulence they experienced and a hostess falling over. He laughed to himself, collected his bag and headed for the nearest exit…but, most to his dismay, yet slight pleasure was the blonde hostess biding everyone goodbye. He walked up to her. "See you then," She smiled. She smiled back. "Did you enjoy your flight?" She asked, Hwoarang, who felt very flirtatious like half of the time smirked. "It was interesting; I just hope im boarding this flight when I come back." He smirked. "Why's that, Sir?" She asked. Hwoarang grinned. "I think we both know…" Hwoarang leaned in and whispered something in her ear. The hostess turned scarlet, and pursed her lips. "I umm, I…" She composed herself. "Hope to see you again," She said with a smile. Hwoarang laughed and walked off. She was hot, but then again, he'd seen too many like her before, they were all so easily flattered and easy to get. What he needed was a challenge, but no girl could resist his charm, surely. Well, that's what he thought…


	2. MayLing

CHAPTER 2 – MAY-LING

He was to stay catch a coach that was his own private one on the other side of the airport he had landed at, it was coach number 30. He nodded. "Cool." He said heading out and collected the rest of his bags, he wheeled them outside and peered at the waiting coaches. He walked along until he spotted number 30, it was quite big, and he laughed and run up to it, the doors opened. "Are you, Cadet Hwoarang? The Soldier?" Asked the driver. Hwoarang nodded as the man pulled out a photo. "Yup, this is you…hey; you've grown your hair since the army." Hwoarang nodded. "Too right, I like it longer." He said, taking a seat at the back, he placed his bags on the chairs in front and spaced out. "Ahhh…" He said with a sigh. He waited for a while, when he realized they had not moved, he sat up. "Yo! Driver! What's going on?" He demanded. The driver hesitated. "Im…s, sorry about this. Do you think we could take one more passenger? You see, it's a favour to Heihachi, who's holding this damn King of Iron Fist tournament 5 that you're entering." Hwoarang sighed. "Fine…just tell whoever it is to pick up the pace, will ya?" The driver nodded and signalled to someone out of the window, Hwoarang couldn't quite see…

He heard someone get on the coach and sat up. He studied this person carefully…

It was…a girl. She had long black hair that was straight and hung down just past her shoulders, and when she lifted her head, she was very pretty! She had blue eyes, which Hwoarang was rather surprised with seeing she had dark hair, and was also Chinese. The driver shoved her away. "Go…take a seat, and hurry up!" He said. The Chinese girl timidly walked past chair after chair, until she came to the two seated chair just before Hwoarang, who was spread out on the back, he sat up. The Chinese girl looked at him shyly, and gave him a small smile. "I…hope you don't mind, Sir." She said, almost bowing slightly! Hwoarang's eyes widened, and he smiled. "Not at all, and im Hwoarang, and please…don't bow." He laughed. The girl nodded. "Oh…okay," She sitting. The Driver then pulled out, and drove on with them.

Hwoarang sat in silence for a moment, when he began to get aggravated; he wanted to know her name. He sat forward. "Hey," He said. The Chinese girl jumped. "Whoa…you alright?" He asked. She nodded. "Im fine…" She replied. "So, uhh…what's your name?" He asked. The pretty girl smiled as they began to talk. "My name's…May-Ling." She smiled. Hwoarang nodded. "Nice name…so where you heading?" He asked. "Umm…I," She paused. "I…" She thought. "I don't know." She began to sob. Hwoarang, surprised, placed a hand on her shoulder. "Umm…don't c, cry…umm, why are you crying?" He asked confused. "Because," She said. "My father is sending me to Heihachi in order to pay a debt." She wailed. Hwoarang listened in. "Heihachi huh? Yeah…he seems like the type, so you don't know where to go?" She shook her head. Hwoarang thought for a moment or two…

The Driver stopped. "Hey, girly…this is your stop!" He called back to May-Ling who was still sobbing slightly. "No! Please…don't let me get out here, in the dark; I don't know where I am!" She begged. Hwoarang sighed and looked out…it was dark now, around 9pm. He looked at her pleaded eyes, and sighed. "Man…" He muttered. "Hey! Carry on, she's coming with me!" Hwoarang called back to the driver who shrugged and continued on. May-Ling looked at her savoir. "Thank you…" She whispered drying her eyes. Hwoarang shrugged. "No problem…" He said sitting back, she too sat back and climbed into her own seat yet again after holding onto Hwoarang. He smiled to himself, she was pretty…a little too cute, but sweet too he thought.

They drove along the roads, until the coach came to a stop outside an Inn, by a gym that Heihachi has his Mishima Zaibatsu soldiers and guards train at.

"This is the place Soldier!" The driver called. "Your to stay here, and continue your journey to Japan in the morning, and make sure you pass the girl to some of the soldiers training at the gym, their take her to Heihachi." He said. Hwoarang stood and picked up his bags...

May-Ling clung to him holding his arm. "Please," She whispered. "Don't give me to them…let me find Heihachi himself." She pleaded. Hwoarang hesitated then nodded. "Alright…" He said getting off the coach with her. "See you then!" The driver waved, and drove off. Hwoarang looked at the small Inn they were outside. "Forest Inn. I guess the Native American forests are near here, I heard about them, right?" Hwoarang asked. May-Ling shrugged. "I think so…I heard the Tribal girls are supposed to be very beautiful, but focused on helping restore their homelands…deforestation I think." She said, her eyes drooping, she swayed slightly, and suddenly fell! Hwoarang caught her. "May-Ling!" He said catching her in his arms. He sighed as she had fallen asleep. He held her up, and put his arm around her, while she rested her head on his arm, he picked their bags up and headed for the Inn. "Oh man…" Hwoarang said sighing.

May-Ling's eyes fluttered open, she sat up slowly, and looked at her surroundings.

She frowned slightly. "W, where am I?" She asked out loud. She was in a small bedroom that only had a small bed, drawers, one chair and a window that was open slightly. There was a sudden knock on the door, it opened, and in came Hwoarang. "Ah, you're awake." He said. May-Ling climbed off her bed. "Did I…fall asleep?" She asked. Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah, but I took you to this Inn, it was where I was staying and you said not to leave you with the Mishima Zaibatsu soldiers so I took you here." He said. May-Ling smiled. "Th, thank you." She said. Hwoarang looked at the pretty Chinese girl. "You really are shy, you know." He commented. She nodded. "I know, umm, Hwoarang?" She asked. "Yeah?" He replied. "Do you think you could help me find Heihachi? Now I mean, I have to get to him as soon as possible you see…" She said. Hwoarang nodded. "Sure...then I can get to Japan," He stopped. May-Ling looked at him. "Japan?" She asked. "Nothing," Hwoarang said. "Let's go to that gym, ready?" He said, she nodded and skipped out of the room. Hwoarang followed her out, he was acting slightly different with her, less selfish, he thought to himself.

They arrived at the gym. "So, where exactly is Heihachi meeting you?" Hwoarang asked. "Here. But he said his soldiers can take me to him if I do not find him at the gym." Hwoarang nodded. "So, what sort of debt does your Dad owe to him?" May-Ling paused. "…Money. But he said I could work for him instead, that way he didn't have to pay." Hwoarang pitied her. "Oh…" He said. "Well, I wouldn't worry, now let's go inside." He said brightening the mood. Inside was very different; it had bright coloured walls, and mirrors everywhere. They looked around at the guards and soldiers fighting and training. "I could take everyone of em down." Hwoarang boasted. May-Ling giggled nervously. "Shhhh, their hear!" She whispered. Hwoarang sighed, and walked up to the desk with her.

"Hi. Were here to see Heihachi." Hwoarang said to the man at the desk, who shook his head. "Sorry guys, he's not in today, he'll be checking in tomorrow, and if you ain't got an appointment then you can't see him at all today, just come back tomorrow." He said. May-Ling sighed. "Oh no…what if forgets to come and collect me? What if he think my father lied, and, and…hurts him! What if, what if IM hurt." She panicked. "What if," "What if, nothing," Hwoarang said. "Don't worry, he'll be here tomorrow. The best thing you can do is not panic and visit tomorrow alright?" He said. May-Ling nodded. "Okay." She agreed hesitantly. Hwoarang laughed at the shy girl in front of him. "You know, im going to call you May for short. So May, wanna go do something?" He asked. May-Ling looked at him. "Like what?" She asked. Hwoarang shrugged. "Grab something to eat?" He suggested. May-Ling shook her head. "I…don't have any money." She whispered. "Hey, I'll pay." Hwoarang offered. May-Ling smiled at him. "Oh. Thank you Hwoarang. Okay, let's go!" She beamed as they walked out together.

They headed down to the closet café. He bought May and himself a sandwich a soft drink. "Thank you." She said politely. "You know, you don't have to keep saying Thank you, just thanks or something." He said. May thought for a moment. "Oh, okay…well, thanks then." She smiled. Hwoarang tucked into his food, while May watched him closely.

"Hwoarang, why are you really here? I know there's something." She said. Hwoarang stopped and looked at the Chinese girl. He sighed. "Alright," He said knowing she wouldn't mind, and maybe be impressed, he could tell. "Okay, well, im a soldier you see, I come from Korea, and I've come to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5." He announced proud. May looked entranced. "A Tournament?" She asked. "That's right, but I have to take this stupid detour into Arizona, don't have a clue why though, probably because it's cheaper for the army, idiots." He said. May looked worried. "I like you May." He added. May-Ling blushed. "Thank you, I mean thanks, Hwoarang." She smiled at the red headed Korean who gave her a flirtatious smile...

"So May, you got a boyfriend?" She shook her head. "No? What a shame." Hwoarang lied. "I've never really had one." She said struggling. Hwoarang looked surprised. "Really? Well I've had tones of girlfriends, but, not serious ones, mostly one night stands." He laughed. May-Ling felt uncomfortable. "You know," She said looking at him. "I think you just need to find the right girl, that's all, and she'll settle you, just you wait." She warned. Hwoarang looked slightly scared. "That'll never happen! Im a gang leader, not marriage material, besides, im not one for all that serious, couple crap." He said biting into his sandwich. May sighed. "You know, our coach driver warned me about you, he said they call you the blood talon? Right?" She asked. Hwoarang nodded proudly. "Yup, that's me." He grinned, but then lost his smile. "Why did he warn you?" Hwoarang asked. "Just to be careful not to say the wrong things." She giggled. Hwoarang raised his eyebrows. "As if I would hurt a girl…unless of course I have to fight one in the tournament, which I probably will." Hwoarang said. May looked shocked. "Well, please, don't hurt them!" She gasped. Hwoarang laughed. "I have to; it's all about winning to get further in the tournament." He sighed. "You don't know much, do ya? Well, wanna get back?" He asked. May-Ling nodded.

They walked back to the Inn, along the cobbled streets and few shops that surrounded that area. The streets were rather lonesome, and an empty, yet cosy feeling surrounded the area. Hwoarang looked at the cute Chinese girl walking with him. "You're pretty, you know." Hwoarang said. May blushed deep scarlet. "W, what?" She asked. "You're pretty, you say you ain't had a boyfriend, well, you will." He nodded, thinking of himself.

They made it back to the Inn. May-Ling ran to her room quickly, and left Hwoarang at the reception desk, he was a little confused and followed her up…

May-Ling bashed through her door, she peered into a mirror on her chest of drawers. "…Am I, falling for him?" She asked herself. "Am I pretty?" She questioned touching her face. Hwoarang, who heard this smirked, and entered. "May." He said. She turned quickly. "Oh, it's you." She said sitting on her bed. "Mind if I join you?" Hwoarang asked with a small smirk. May blushed, and nodded. Hwoarang sat himself down on her bed. "Well, I never thought I would be helping you, I thought I would just be in Arizona and then onto Japan." Hwoarang said. May looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Really?" She said in surprise. Hwoarang nodded. "Hwoarang," May said. "Tell me…what are these King of Iron Fist tournaments like?" She asked interested. Hwoarang thought. "Well…my first one was the 3rd tournament, basically you have to fight a variety of extremely good fighters from across the world…and if you win, you get money but I've heard you can take control of the Mishima Zaibatsu." May gasped. "Wow…I wish I could fight." She sighed. "I can teach you." Hwoarang said. May smiled. "Really? Would you?" Hwoarang nodded. "Sure." "What fighting style are you?" She asked. "Tae-Kwon-Do," Hwoarang said. "And im very good at it." He grinned. May giggled. "If you don't…mind me saying. The first thing I noticed about you was your red hair, then your," She paused. "Go on." Hwoarang said. "Your muscles." May-Ling said quickly. Hwoarang raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" He said. "Not like that!" May-Ling said embarrassed. Hwoarang smiled, and much to May-Ling's surprise, he leant in, and…kissed her!

May-Ling jumped back in shock. Hwoarang looked at the frightened Chinese girl. "May?" He said. She stood, and gulped. "Sorry, Hwoarang. I, im tired…" She said opening the door for him. Hwoarang got up and walked out of the room. May closed the door, and touched her lips…he was so forward and confident, nothing like her, timid and shy. She sighed; maybe that's what attracted her to him. She hugged herself and fell onto her bed, only thinking of seeing Heihachi tomorrow, and how she would say goodbye to Hwoarang, it seemed she had grown quite close to him.


	3. Goodbye MayLing

**CHAPTER 3 – GOODBYE MAY-LING**

**Hwoarang woke to the smell of breakfast, he sat up to May-Ling who had gotten his breakfast for him. "Oh…thanks." He said. May smiled and sat on the edge of his bed. "I just wanted to say thank you, for helping me, because I won't see you again after I meet Heihachi at the gym today." Hwoarang took the plate of food from her hands, and placed it on his bedside table. "Im…not really hungry, but thanks May," He paused and stood. "Do you want to go now?" He asked. May sighed. "Perhaps its best, I'll only be distracting you from continuing with getting to Japan, and enjoying your holiday." She giggled. Hwoarang smiled. "I guess…alright, let's get going." He said heading to the bathroom, running the cold water tap, and splashing his face. "That'll do." He said. "Ready?" He asked entering the room again. May-Ling looked at the handsome boy in front of her, and laughed. "You're so silly." She smiled. "But let's go…no need to hang about I guess." She said. Hwoarang nodded, and the two of them left the Inn.**

**They walked back down to the gym, it wasn't far when May began to talk, it seemed that in a matter of one day and a bit she had gained confidence. "So, are you looking forward to getting to Japan?" She asked. Hwoarang nodded. "Too right, but, it'll be, kinda sad to say goodbye I guess." He said kicking a stone along the path. May sighed. "I know," She paused and fell silent. They carried on down the empty streets and came to the gym; they saw a rather posh car parked outside, with a small silver Heihachi head glinting on the front, as if it were the make of the car. May stopped. "He's here!" She said. "Come in the gym with me?" She asked. Hwoarang nodded, and followed her in to the bright gym.**

**They walked inside the doors, and right in front watching the guards and soldiers train was Heihachi, and two men in black suits. Hwoarang frowned, Heihachi was his Rival – Jin Kazama's grandfather, and also the person stopping him from winning. "Mr. Mishima?" May-Ling said timidly. Heihachi turned, his presence was intimidating and powerful, he looked at May-Ling, then his eyes lingered on Hwoarang. "Are you May-Ling?" He asked her boldly, his voice was deep and strong. She nodded. "Who are you?" He demanded to Hwoarang, who stood strong. "Im," He paused, he thought he would humour himself by giving a false name. "Im…Bob." He said. Heihachi smirked. "Im honoured to meet you Sir, are you looking forward to your final contestant in the tournament?" Heihachi frowned. "My final contestant?" He laughed. "Oh no…you misunderstand, Korean." Hwoarang hated how he called him Korean. "I never announced or opened the tournament, someone else has, and I am looking forward to getting back what's rightfully mine." He snarled. Hwoarang smirked. "I look forward to sparring with you then." Heihachi raised an eyebrow. "Your confident boy, very, so, you are a contestant?" Hwoarang nodded. "That's right." He said. Heihachi smirked. "I look forward to you fighting a battle with me that, well, is already lost." He laughed, and grabbed May-Ling by the arm. Hwoarang scowled. "Come on Girl, we have to get going. He said, his guards pushed Hwoarang out of the way.**

**Hwoarang watched as May struggled, and was shoved into the slick, black car, Heihachi got in, along with his guards. He rushed out. "May!" He called. The window was wound down, and May's pretty face reappeared. "Hwoarang!" She called. Hwoarang ran to her. "Don't go," He said almost pleading. May shook her head, and placed a hand on Hwoarang's cheek. "I have to…" She said. The engine stared up, and revved. "I'll miss you, you know, and just be careful, I promise I'll teach you Tae-Kwon-Do if we meet again…okay?" Hwoarang said. May smiled, as a tear trickled down her face. "Hwoarang, good luck with the tournament," Another tear fell. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked. Hwoarang shook his head. "I…don't know. Maybe." He said. May leaned in to kiss him confidently goodbye when the car pulled away, and drove off. "MAY!" Hwoarang called. "Hwoarang!" She cried back. He ran after the car, but it was no use…May-Ling had gone.**

**Hwoarang stood and watched at all there remained, which was dust from the wheels floated through the air. He sighed, in the space of the 2 days, they had grown surprisingly close to each other, and he knew that he cared about her, perhaps not love, but cared, and he did a lot. He sighed, he knew he would forget about her, at least he thought…**

**He decided to train in the gym if he could, then enjoy the rest of his holiday which seemed a little spoilt already…but a visit to the Native American village wouldn't hurt. He entered the gym, and went to the desk. "Hello? Anyone there?" He said ringing the desk bell, but the man had gone in the back room. He sighed, and headed behind the desk. "Hello?" He said. "H," He stopped, he listened, and he heard a whisper of voices…**

"**Heihachi is using the girl for bait, to lure that damned grandson of his in, Jin Kazama." "Really?" Said the second voice. "Does she know?" "Nah, not a clue poor girl." Said the first. "What connection does she have with Jin then? A little romance?" Mocked the second, Hwoarang grew angry by this. "Im not sure…but somehow they know each other, and well, her father knows this, he had to pay off his debt, but that May-Ling, doesn't know that her father knew she would be in danger but still handed her over to Heihachi." The second voice gasped. "Will she be at the tournament?" "Not sure…maybe. Their hide her somewhere. Well, we best get back, but not a word, okay?" Said the first. Hwoarang heard footsteps and ran. **

"**Huh? I thought I heard someone…" Said the men coming out of the room.**

**Hwoarang ran out of the gym doors. "So she was being tricked…" He said to himself. He sighed, if only he knew, but right now, he wanted nothing more than to get to Japan, and hopefully take a visit to the Native Americans. But at the same time…he hoped May would be okay, and with chance he could help her at the Tournament. **


	4. On the way to a beautiful girl

**CHAPTER 4 – ON THE WAY TO A BEAUTIFUL GIRL**

**Hwoarang checked out of the Inn, and collected his bag. He headed on using a map he borrowed from the Inn keeper, it led him further from the town, past some cottages, and then into a large field, that was full of every shade of green, the grass, plants and trees were glowing emerald green amongst one another. Hwoarang breathed in the fresh air, and jogged through the field. He had not been going long, when he decided to take a break; he jogged to a halt and slumped down on the green grass. He pulled out a drink and took a large mouthful…**

**He looked around; the environment in Arizona was quite amazing, and it seemed an okay place for a holiday. He smirked. "I wonder if I see any Indian Chicks in these small Villages…" He stood and began to practice his Tae-Kwon-Do in the field, the air brushing past him swiftly…**

**After a small time practicing, he put his drink back in his bag, and headed towards a thick, luscious green forest that lay ahead on the other side of the field. **

**He entered the forest. The trees were everywhere, green and tall, the pretty flowers were blooming out and shining their colours, and the smaller plants were quietly growing away. Hwoarang began to wander and travel, but there had been no sign of the Indian Girls. He walked through the forests, and as he did, the sun peaked through the trees and dawned down on him, he was the lone Soldier, he had never needed anyone really. Only his master Baek Doo San…who he personally couldn't wait to meet again…**

**It had been a while, and he had almost given up hope, when he hard a small snap! He turned quickly, it had come from high up in a tree, and maybe it was a girl, thinking he was a poacher! He looked closely. "Who's there?" He called. A sudden fluster of wings was heard and down flew a brightly coloured parrot, and flew off again. Hwoarang sighed…would he EVER find these villages and one hot girl?**

**Little did he know, is luck was just about to change…**


	5. Julia

CHAPTER 5 – JULIA

Hwoarang sighed, and stood still. It had been an hour, maybe longer…and it was now… (He checked his watch) Half- past One in the afternoon! He sighed; it seemed like forever he was stood still, when a sweet and light tweeting was heard…

Hwoarang looked up, and saw a small clearing of trees, the sun was poking through and shining, he ventured closer to the pretty little clearing…

His curiosity grew, and he pushed through the bushes that were at its side…

Hwoarang came out to what appeared to be an edge of a cliff, with a small waterfall and river, with lots of flowers, and a marvellous view, the sun was high in sky…

But Hwoarang did not look at this…he only looked at one thing. And that was the figure in front of him, standing over the edge of the cliff, their hands together as if in prayer.

It looked like her from behind, with brown hair tied up in plaits, and from what Hwoarang was admiring nice legs in a skirt…

"Excuse me," Hwoarang said. "Do you, come from around here?" He asked. The Girl did not reply, when suddenly, she whipped round. "Hiiiiiiya!" She held a fighting pose, ready for battle! Hwoarang held his hands up. "Whoa there! I, Im not gonna hurt you." He said, but stopped suddenly as his jaw dropped, as he first laid eyes upon her. She was beautiful, her long brown hair flowed gently as the wind blew her plaits and her face strong yet a caring and soft look about it, her gorgeous brown eyes shined at him, she had lovely heart shaped face too… her body was perfectly curved, and for the first very time Hwoarang heard her speak…

"Who are you?" She demanded, yet her voice was stern but still soft…

Hwoarang stood amazed. "Im…" He blinked. "Im Hwoarang." He said. "Are you…uhh, who are you?" He asked intrigued by the girl in front of him. She looked at him for a moment, and then spoke. "My name is Julia Chang…" She paused; her deep brown eyes lingered on him. "What do you want?" She asked, her fighting stance softening slightly but still posed ready. "Im," Hwoarang thought fast. "I am here to help you with your Reforestation; I heard you were in Need of help with your research, I being interested, have flown here to hopefully help you…if possible." He lied, only using what May-Ling had told him about the Native Americans outside Forest Inn. Julia's pose softened and she stood up properly, her hands by her side…

A sudden smile crossed her face. "I sent out for help ages ago…I didn't know anyone would answer!" She laughed, running up to him and jumped into his arms hugging him tight. Hwoarang was surprised, but whirled her round and propped her on her feet in front of him, he went slightly red. "Uhh…sorry." He said. Julia smiled. "Oh, don't worry about it, im just glad you're here." She said. Hwoarang looked at the beautiful Indian, she was smiling at him, her deep brown eyes glittered at him.

"And don't worry, I mean you no harm." He laughed, Julia did too. "Oh, sorry about that back there…I thought you might have been a poacher or something." She apologised.

Here, Hwoarang got formally introduced to Julia. "It's uhh, wonderful out here." He said being polite and admiring the environment. Julia gave him a dazzling smile and nodded. "Yes, it is." She said turning and looking at the view over the cliff. Hwoarang looked at her in awe. "Wow…she's so damn hot!" He whispered. Julia turned. "Did you say something?" She asked. Hwoarang shook his head. "Uhh, no, sorry…so, do you live round here?" He asked her. She nodded. "Yes, in a cottage by the small village here. Im surprised someone has bothered to help actually…thank you, you're like my hero." She said. Hwoarang smiled, rather flattered. "Cool…" He said. Julia smiled back. "I'll show you my home, how rude of me, this way." She said leading him away from the beautiful cliff they stood upon.

She led him through the glorious forests, until they came to the same field Hwoarang had taken a break in before entering the forest. She stopped in the field and turned to Hwoarang. "You must have been through here to get to the forest, yes?" He nodded. "Yeah actually, so, which way?" Julia pointed left across the field. "That way, it leads to the small village I live in," She paused. "Hwoarang, your Korean right?" Hwoarang nodded. "Yup." He grinned. "Oh," she said. "I thought so…" She smiled and carried on walking. Hwoarang frowned slightly and caught up with her. "Is there…something wrong with that?" He asked. Julia looked at him. "Oh no! I didn't mean it like that," She laughed. "No," She said. "I love the language…" She said walking on with him. Hwoarang smiled. "I could say something to do you in it if you want." He said with a mischievous smile on his lips. Julia laughed. "No, it's okay; I understand quite a lot of it." She said. Hwoarang smiled, and walked on with this very entrancing girl…

Julia looked at the Korean guy next to her, she smiled to herself, he was quite good looking, and had long red hair pushed back with goggles, it was…different, and it suited him, as she pondered these thoughts Hwoarang also thought to himself about the gorgeous girl next to him…

She was different from any other girl he'd met before. Not a tart, loud, or bossy…she wasn't like May-Ling either, shy and timid, she was…just right to Hwoarang.

He looked at her…

Julia looked at him…

They met each other's stare and looked away laughing, and blushed slightly. Hwoarang was acting differently around her, but he'd only just met her he thought, yet still she had made some sort of natural change in him.

Julia showed Hwoarang to a cute little village, with cottages and such, everything was quiet and compact, nothing outrageous or busy went on, it was just a very simple place, yet interesting, for Hwoarang had never seen such a cosy and happy village. "My house is up ahead," Julia said. "I'll take you there now, it's on its own, but still in the village, here I'll show you!" She said running on, Hwoarang caught by surprise ran after her…

He followed Julia through the small village. Many people stopped and waved at Julia, and said. "She's back!" Or "Julia's here!" She seemed very well known and liked by the other Indian like people in the village.

Julia led him to a large oak tree, which had hundreds of branches flopping over them with its soft ferns. Hwoarang could see some sort of light…sunlight shining out from behind. Julia smiled. "Through here…" She said leading him under the ferns…

Out from the other side was a beautiful little garden, then a pretty cottage. "Here we are." Julia said presenting her home to a rather bewildered Hwoarang. "It's great…everything is so nice." He said. Julia smiled. "Thank you, now, come on, I'll make you something to eat, are you hungry?" She asked. Hwoarang nodded. "Starving actually." He said with a smile. Julia laughed. "Well, that makes two of us." She said entering the pretty garden and unlocking the front door to her house with a small key.

Inside was exactly the same, cream walls, wooden flooring and light wooden drawers with matching cabinets. On top of a few of the cabinets were masses of rosy pink and yellow flowers. Julia went over to her fridge and looked in. "…Hmm, there's not much Hwoarang, is a simple sandwich okay?" She asked. Hwoarang nodded rather disappointed, as the last thing he ate was a sandwich. "Uhh, sure." He said, looking around. Julia smiled and got to work. Hwoarang watched her busy away. "Oh, take a seat." She said, then carrying on. Hwoarang smiled and sat on a cushioned wooden chair. He saw Julia work away, and within minutes she had finished. "Here you are." She said handing him a plate of sandwiches. "Thanks." Hwoarang said tucking in. "Oh, do you want something to drink?" She asked. Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah please, umm, water?" He said. Julia nodded and made him and herself a cup of water. Finally she sat down with him.

Julia watched him eat for a moment or two then spoke. "So, you're interested in deforestation?" She asked. He nodded. "Uhh…yeah, I am…" He said lying. Julia smiled. "It's good to meet someone a little like me, I guess…" She said. Hwoarang smiled. "Yeah," He said. "Oh, aren't you having anything?" He asked realising Julia had nothing to eat. She shook her head. "No…I'll wait a little longer." She replied. She took a sip of water, and then began conversation with him.

"So, what methods have you tried about the deforestation so far?" She asked. Hwoarang gulped not knowing a thing about deforestation, he only wanted to meet a hot girl, and he had indeed, but he had to think fast now he had lied. "Umm…well, I…uhh," Hwoarang fumbled. "I've uhh…you see, I've only just started out in the whole deforestation area, so I haven't tried many yet, umm…that's why I've also came here, to hopefully learn more about it too." Julia nodded. "Oh, okay. Im sure I'll be able to teach you a few things along the way." She smiled. Hwoarang couldn't help but smile back. "So, you're well known in your village then? I heard lots of people call your name when you showed me your house." Julia laughed lightly. "Well, I guess so. But you see, my mother brought me up here in this remote part of the village, kind of solitary, so really it's just us two, but we're liked for our work on trying to restore our homelands from becoming, sadly, a scorching desert." She sighed. Hwoarang looked at the clearly rather intelligent Indian girl. "Im sure your find a way…I'll help you out." He said, only wanting to because she was very attractive. Julia looked up at the Red headed Korean, she gave him an admiring look and then smiled at him. "I really appreciate this," She said, then paused...

"Do you…have somewhere to stay?" Hwoarang shook his head. "Umm, no…now that you mention it, I have no idea where to stay." He said, hoping he could stay there for the two weeks with the gorgeous girl, instead of Forest Inn for two weeks before heading to a hotel in Japan ready for the tournament. "You could stay here, if you wanted that is." Julia suggested. Hwoarang smiled. "Really?" She nodded. "That's if you want to," "No, no, no, really, it'll be great, thanks." He said.

Julia and Hwoarang sat together for a while, as Hwoarang ate, once he finished Julia tidied his plate away and their drinks. Hwoarang watched her, and looked around her lovely home. "Julia, I've only just met you, and it seems I know nothing about you." He said. Julia turned and smiled. "Well…there's not much to know." She said holding her hands in front of her; she shrugged and gave him another smile. "Well…where should I begin?" She asked. "How old are you?" Hwoarang asked blurting out to check they were similar age so he could stand a chance with her. Julia laughed. "Well im twenty, how old are you Hwoarang?" She asked. "Im twenty-one." Hwoarang said pleased there was only a year between them. Julia thought. "Umm…well, I've been brought up with the forests and nature all my life really, and, I like exercising…umm, having fun, normal stuff really and of course there's my research." Hwoarang grinned. "Well, I think we're get along great." He said standing up too, and facing her. Julia gave him a small smile. "Well…I best go make the spare room ready for you." She said walking away leaving, and jogging up the stairs…

Hwoarang watched her go, with a dazed look in his eyes, he snapped out of it quickly, this wasn't at ALL like him, dreamy sighs, and gooey eyes? What was the matter with him? Hwoarang slapped his head, and slumped down on the chair next to him…

He was bothered about having the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen walk into his life, and him having to pretend to be something he wasn't, but then again, maybe it was for the best…she probably wouldn't want to know him if she knew him for what he really was…

A Gang leader

A Womaniser (Half of the time)

Rude and Arrogant

Over Confident

And most of all, a soldier, well, ex soldier, who was entering a tournament and only came to her house to see if he could get lucky…but, maybe deep down inside of him, there was perhaps something…more than just that. Plus he has no idea of peace and nature, let alone deforestation what so ever!

He sighed, and then thought to himself. "But…that's me, and, and well, if she don't like it then that's up to her!" He said standing. Hwoarang ventured upstairs. He came to yet again wooden flooring landing, with four doors. He heard a small voice, he listened carefully…it was coming from the second door. He crept over and peeked in the crack of where the door was open. It was Julia! She was sat on her cream and pink bed, swinging her legs gently. He listened in carefully as to what she was muttering to herself about…

"He seems so nice…and," She laughed. "He does have a big appetite…a whole plate of sandwiches! But then again…Mom did say I always made a little too much when making food," She paused. "Coming to think of it im still starving, but I don't want to eat…I want to get to know him more." She nodded. Hwoarang smiled at this, pleased with what he was hearing…though eavesdropping was extremely rude, that was him all over, and then again, it was worth it, just to hear what Julia thought of him. "He must do some sort of fighting, to get muscles like he's got…" She giggled. Hwoarang smirked and admired his arms. "Maybe I should tell him I do fighting…but then again, Mom said never to boast about it, she taught me the powers to fight to protect mother earth…not to destroy." She said holding her hand to her heart. "I wonder if there's more to him than meets the eye…it seems there is." She said with a small smile, and then shook her hair.

Hwoarang waited for a moment, and then knocked on the door. "Julia?" He said entering. Julia looked up and smiled. "Hwoarang!" She said standing. Hwoarang looked around her pretty room then looked back at her…

There was an awkward silence…

"So, you must be tired." Julia said. "I've made up the bed for you in the spare room, so you can just go right on in." She smiled. Hwoarang nodded. "Thanks…I guess I'll be getting some sleep then." He said. Julia gave a him a small smile, Hwoarang took that as his queue to leave and turned to walk out the door when. "Hwoarang," He turned. Julia fidgeted. "Do you…do some sort of art of fighting?" Hwoarang smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Tae-Kwon-Do, why?" He asked, knowing from listening in on her. She shook her head. "Oh, no reason…I do too you know." "Yeah?" She nodded. "My mother taught me…but, anyway, you best get some rest. We're talk in the morning, okay?" She smiled. Hwoarang nodded, took one last look upon her, and left.

Hwoarang found the spare room, surprisingly, the spare room was also cosy, with a soft arm chair and a small mattress bed, with various paintings of the great forests that Julia loved so much and lived in. He looked at them closely, they were quite good! Hwoarang sighed and pulled his shirt off, and jumped in the comfortable bed. He laughed, what a mess he was getting himself into, all he wanted was a place to crash instead of the hotel and a hot bird…but it seemed different than he imagined, Julia was different, everything was…he sighed and laid his head down and soon drifted to sleep…

Julia's eyes fluttered open…

She sat up and yawned delicately…"Mmm," She said with a sigh. She looked around her room, and saw a ray of sunlight shine through her bedroom window; she smiled and climbed out of bed. She lightly patted over to her windowsill and looked out at the beautiful skies and trees, and admired them greatly. She leaned out and let the breeze blow her flowing brown hair that was down from her perfect plaits. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes…

When out of nowhere…she thought a voice called her…

"…Julia...Julia!" She opened her eyes, and saw two blue birds in front of her on a tree. She turned, no-one was in her room, when suddenly she recognised the voice. It was Hwoarang! She gasped. "Hwoarang!" She called running out of her room and opening the door of the spare room.

She stopped…

Hwoarang was sleeping soundly in the floor bed…

She sighed and smiled, clearly she had been imagining it. She crept over to his bedside; she bent down slightly and examined the Korean. He had a strong face, yet it was also handsome she thought smiling slightly; she sighed, and left him sleep. She decided to get dressed, and make him some breakfast, seeing he had come along way and all she could do for him the other day was sandwiches. Julia got washed and dressed in her normal clothes, then headed down the stairs.

Hwoarang woke up. His eye's opened weakly, then fully. He sat up and stretched, he yawned widely. "Man…I feel like crap." He murmured, when a sudden delicious smell caught his nose…

He sniffed. "…Huh?" He said. He got up, and swayed out of the room. He stopped and gained control, then walked downstairs…

Hwoarang bumped down the staircase. "Oh, good morning." He heard a voice say, he looked over to the radiant girl who stood opposite him. He looked at her…fresh faced and extremely pretty. He gave her a goofy smile. "I hope you like fry-ups." She smiled. Hwoarang nodded in surprise. "Oh yes," He said eagerly, rushing down the stairs, he paused. "You uhh, didn't have to do this." He said looking at the coffee, eggs, bacon, sausage, fried bread, and tin of biscuits that was laid out on the table. Julia shook her head. "No, I wanted to. I mean, you must be starving and even a large plate of sandwiches couldn't have filled you up that much," She smiled. "Here, you sit down." She said. Hwoarang, rather shocked, sat.

Julia joined him shortly. "Tuck in, I made lots." She said nodding to the food. Hwoarang grabbed some bread and a few rashers of bacon. Julia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, you can take more you know." Hwoarang smirked and did as she said gleefully, filling his plate with eggs, sausage and more bacon, he began to eat quickly, enjoying every mouthful.

Julia watched him and smiled, she made herself a small bacon sandwich and poured some coffee. "Did you sleep okay?" She asked. Hwoarang nodded, and swallowed his mouthful of food. "Mmm…oh yeah, thanks, fine." He said. She nodded. "Good. Hwoarang, im going to the forest today, to do some research, I figured you would be interested seeing that's why you're here, want to come?" Hwoarang nodded, having to lie to make sure he stayed at her house. "Sure, that'll be great." He said agreeing.

The two ate for a while not speaking much, when Hwoarang popped a sudden question he wanted an answer to. "Julia, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. Julia stopped, and coughed. "W, what?" She laughed. Hwoarang shrugged. "Sorry…just thought I'd make conversation." She shook her head. "No, it's fine really." She smiled. "Well, no actually, I don't," She said. "How about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. Hwoarang, pleased to hear there was no competition shook his head. "Nah, I don't." He said telling the truth, but not telling her about the many one night stands he had before he met her.

She smiled and drank her coffee. "Well, im ready," She paused. "I think you need to put your shirt on." She laughed. Hwoarang looked down at his bare, muscular chest. "Oh, yeah!" He laughed too. "Sorry, the food was too nice to notice." He grinned flattering her, Julia laughed and blushed. "Well, I'll be waiting down here…" She said. "But…what about all this?" He said looking at the food and plates. "I'll clean it." She said starting already. Hwoarang looked at her and smiled, then ran off. He had a quick wash and chucked his shirt back on, then ran back down as fast as he could, hoping to be able to help her in some way, so she wouldn't think him completely lazy.

He ran down, there were only a few plates left. He picked them up, at the same time as Julia, their hands touched one another's. They stopped. Julia laughed. "Sorry." She said letting go. Hwoarang looked at her and smiled he picked them up and rinsed them off, and dried them. Julia watched him. "Done." He said turning back to her. Julia thanked him, and then opened the door. "Ready?" She said, he nodded. The two of them left the pretty little cottage and headed into the forests…

Hwoarang and Julia were barely friends…but in the space of their short time together so far they had grown a mysterious bond, which grew stronger by every minute they spent together.


	6. A day in the forest with Julia

**CHAPTER 6 – A DAY IN THE FOREST WITH JULIA **

**Hwoarang and Julia walked through the forests together. Julia showed him all the ways of the forests and short cuts, routes and wonderful animals that all inhabited in the forest. Hwoarang discovered a whole new world with her; his eyes were amazed by the things she had shown him.**

**Julia checked her files…**

**It looked like everything was in tact; all she needed now was her forest rejuvenation data. Hwoarang and her ventured deep in the forests, when they crossed paths with a beautiful waterfall, sparkling sea blue and white, it swayed gently…**

**Julia smiled and looked at it. Hwoarang looked at her. "Hot?" He asked. Julia laughed. "A little…it is quite hot, why?" She asked knowing the answer. Hwoarang flicked his head to waterfall. Julia laughed. "Go on." Hwoarang said. Julia smiled. "Alright, one swim I suppose." She said. Hwoarang laughed. "Alright!" He said. He pulled his shirt off. "Hwoarang, wait!" Julia called as ran down to it, tugging his trousers off so he was just in his boxers. Julia blushed as she saw the sight, and giggled as he flicked off his goggles allowing his long red hair fall looser.**** He jumped in with a huge splash, and then came up with a loud shout. "Wow! It's quite warm!" Julia laughed. "Come on in!" He called. Julia smiled, and tugged her boots off, then socks. Barefooted she took of her denim skirt…**

**Hwoarang watched her in a daze, and then looked away as she checked to see if he was looking. She always brought a small pair of shorts with her around the forest just in case, and slipped them on; she then took a running jump and dived in. Hwoarang cheered as her dive was perfect! He waited…then looked. Julia hadn't come up yet…he began to get slightly worried! **

"**Julia…Julia?" He said. "Julia!" He called. When SPLASH! Julia shot out from the water in front of him, splashing him all over. Julia laughed. "Looks like I got you." She smiled. Hwoarang shook his long, red hair that was wet and had no goggles to push it back. Julia smirked. He looked stunned on the spot then began to laugh…he hadn't laughed properly for quite some time. "Oh, so that's it is it?" Hwoarang grinned splashing her back. Julia shielded herself with her hands…thought it didn't work very effectively! She laughed as she was over powered by Hwoarang's huge tido waves of splashes. "Stop! Stop!" She exclaimed. Hwoarang, who was satisfied he had won ceased his splashing to a halt. He looked at the girl in front of him who was laughing joyfully, her smile was wonderful…she looked wonderful as she laughed…**

**Julia gave him a look. "Big mistake!" She grinned, splashing back with full force; Hwoarang stepped back then began to splash back. The two of them entwined in a huge water fight, both splashing and splashing as fast as they could. **

**After a while, Hwoarang being stronger than Julia won. She cried for him to stop, he stopped with a large grin on his face. Both of them fell into laughter, as they began to shove one another. Julia gave him a small push…he pushed her back…Julia pushed him a little harder, causing him to step back, then suddenly, Hwoarang shoved her in the water! Julia fell back going under, she jumped back up and pushed him hard, he too fell under then splashed back up. The both of them teased and laughed together. Hwoarang took a few steps closer to her, as did Julia to him. Until they touched. Laughing, Julia looked up at the tall Korean guy, who was looking down at her laughing too, but his smile faded and his eyes focused on her. Julia silenced and looked back at him. **

**Hwoarang looked at the refined, beautiful girl.**

**Julia looked up at the red headed Korean, his eyes lingered on her…**

**She blushed and both of them smiled and began to laugh. "I got you bad." Julia smiled. Hwoarang laughed and shook his head. "I still won." He boasted. Julia smirked and looked away. Hwoarang watched her still. "What is it?" Hwoarang asked. Julia shook her head. "Nothing, im having fun actually," She smiled. "But…I feel bad because I haven't taught you anything." She explained. Hwoarang rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about that, were having fun, right?" He asked not wanting to know, as he wasn't a slightest bit interested in deforestation really. Julia nodded. "Yeah." She said. She sighed and hugged herself. "Im a little cold now," She said with a smile. Hwoarang chuckled. "Wanna get out?" He asked. Julia nodded and began to run, wading through the crystal clear water, Hwoarang did too. Julia ran to her clothes and got changed quickly, Hwoarang tugged his shirt back on and trousers. He picked up his goggles and pushed back his hair with them. "There," He nodded. "Ready?" Julia nodded too. "Yup…so, do you want to learn anything today?" She asked. Hwoarang, not wanting to blow his cover nodded. "Sure." He said. Julia smiled. "Okay, this way." She said. Hwoarang followed her.**

**She taught him of her research and how deforestation came about. "Lot's of our homes are being cut down though…" She finished. Hwoarang nodded slowly, it was interesting but to him it was just a boring subject for nerdy people…but Julia wasn't a bit like that he thought to himself. "Well…we best be heading back." Julia said. He nodded. "Yeah, I am I little tired after that swim and all the walking we've been doing." Julia nodded and smiled. The two of them strolled back together, chatting and joking. Julia told him of the endangered animals in their forests and such…when something happened the pair did not intend…**

**Julia stopped…**

"**What is it, Julia?" Hwoarang asked. She turned to him. "Look," She pointed to the ground. "It's a poacher trap…poachers! Here in the forest?" She exclaimed. Hwoarang frowned and looked at the evil trap that had been laid out and hidden by leaves. "Come on, Julia, let's go…they might be nearby, and I don't want you to get into trouble." He said concerned. Julia shook her head. "No. Im staying…you go back to the cottage." She said. Hwoarang laughed. "No way, your staying, im staying." He said stubbornly. Julia turned and smiled quite appreciative of the smooth Korean guy in front of her. **

"**THE TRAP!" Someone shouted. Julia looked around. "Poachers! Their coming!" She hissed. Hwoarang frowned. "Get ready…they won't leave their trap without a fight." He said. Julia nodded. "I know…" She said. They then saw about five men in loose clothes and carrying guns running towards them swiftly. The men slowed, and stopped once they took sight of Hwoarang and Julia. "What are you doing here?" One asked. Julia scowled. "I could ask you the same question, poaching is illegal!" She glared at them. One of them men sniggered; he appeared to be the leader with a badge saying captain on it. "And your going to stop us…are you Miss?" Hwoarang stepped in front of her. "No. I am." He snarled. The captain of the group eyed him. Hwoarang was about 6'0 ft tall, and slightly bigger than the captain but never the less the captain squared up to him. He shoved Hwoarang, who reacted immediately by a sharp kick sending him hurtling back and crashing into a tree! Julia's eyes widened. "You really do Tae-Kwon-Do, don't you?" She said impressed. Hwoarang smirked, when he received a sharp punch from another one of them poachers. Hwoarang stumbled back. "That's it!" He said charging forwards and triple kicking him sending him into the air, and finishing him off with one last and final kick…suddenly, the captain stood and challenged Hwoarang.**

**Julia watched in hope, unable to help as the captain challenged him, holding a gun up to him. But she had worries of her own…as the remaining two poachers approached her menacingly…**

"**Aww, now the red head is fighting, what ya going to do, girly?" One mocked. Julia frowned and held her fighting stance, ready. The second man laughed. "Look's like this one knows how to fight…maybe we should put the young lady in her place, agree?" He said to the first, who nodded. "Absolutely…shame to ruin your pretty face, but you're in our way." He spat. He suddenly came at Julia with a fierce punch which Julia ducked and kicked him in the shins, she then sent him falling over with a combo of punches…the first man fell back and growled as he glared up at Julia who stood her ground. "You, bitch!" He said standing, and swaying slightly, he turned to the second man. "Get the guns!" He ordered the man ran to a nearby pile of guns. Julia gasped, she couldn't let him get the remaining guns, that would be it for her and Hwoarang! She frowned, determination on her face, she flipped over the first man and sprinted after the second man who just picked the guns up. "Got em!" He shouted, but before he knew it, Julia was on him like a tiger, she jumped on his shoulders and preformed twisted sister on him, with that, flew through the air and crashed into a nearby tree…**

**She turned quickly – the other man was upon her! He grabbed her hold and lifted her up, she struggled but it was no use, the man chucked her across to the where the man she had knocked out laid; she smashed down onto his body. She cried out, and then jumped up vastly. Julia performed her razor edge combo, slicing him down to the floor, then defeated him with her ultimate cannon…he was out cold, and sprayed out on the floor. She looked to Hwoarang, who was in intense battle with the captain who at chance was trying to retrieve his gun, which Hwoarang had managed to knock from his grasp. **

**Hwoarang smashed into the man with fast punches and quick shin kicks, lifting into a high kick, throwing him up into the air. Hwoarang was on him once he landed, lashing out sharp bone cracking punches…the man's face was bloody and swollen. But still, he got up slowly, he growled, bent down, and picked up the gun that he had luckily fallen beside. "Your history boy!" He snarled. Hwoarang stopped, and gasped. He couldn't do a thing. "Count with me," The man laughed. "3…2…1," BANG!**

…**Hwoarang stared stunned to the spot…the captain was on the floor…Julia beside him. She had saved his life! **

**Hwoarang ran to her and helped her up. Julia shook her head, her plaits wriggling too. She frowned. "That will teach him." She said glaring down at the man on the floor. Hwoarang looked at her, his eyes shined at her with great admiration. "…You saved my life." He said. Julia looked at him and smiled. "Well…" She said trailing off. Hwoarang beamed, and piled the poachers up, and using some vines tied them to a tree. "They won't be free for some time…" He laughed, Julia did too. "Like I said, poaching is illegal!" She giggled. The five men…tired and knocked out didn't know the difference.**

**Hwoarang turned to the beautiful girl, who saved him. "Thank you…" He said. Julia looked at him…he said thank you, not thanks? She smiled. "It, it was nothing…I had to do something, I mean, I couldn't just watch him shoot you…and kill you." She said, a slight tone of worry in her voice. Hwoarang smiled at her. "Did you dive at him, or something?" Julia blushed. "Maybe," Hwoarang grinned. "Yes." She said. Hwoarang laughed. "Well, it was a lucky dive; I mean he hit his head and fell knocked out." She laughed too. The two of them stood in the forest together in victory…**

"**Do you…want to head back now?" Julia said breaking the silence. Hwoarang nodded and laughed. "Yeah, finally…but, nothing like a good work out." He said cockily. Julia smiled and the two of them headed on back to her home. **

**They walked back through the large green field…**

**Then sun appeared to be setting, most beautifully with gorgeous red and yellow with orange spreading across the sun too. They admired it together. "Well, lesson one for today…look out for poachers." Julia giggled. Hwoarang was confused for a moment, but then remembered she thought he was here for deforestation. "Huh? Oh! Yeah," He laughed nervously. "Yeah…more like look out for insignificant men whose asses I can kick." He smirked folding his arms. Julia rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Honestly…" She started. "Why ARE you so full of yourself?" She asked with a smile. Hwoarang grinned and shrugged. "Because…well, I don't know. I guess im just competitive, because im just brilliant so I always win anyway and I have a lot of pride, too." He added, talking rather highly of himself. Julia sighed. "Typical," She said walking on. Hwoarang looked at her, and swiftly caught up. "What do you mean, typical?" He asked. Julia laughed. "Well…most guys are full of themselves, but, then again, that's guys." She said. Hwoarang thought for a moment or a two. "Hmm…" He said not making much of a comment, thinking she thought of him as every other guy…**

**Julia saw his face…half confused, half disappointed. She brightened the mood. "Well…we're almost there, race you!" She cried and sprinted off! It took Hwoarang a moment or two to realise what she had just said, when suddenly he did, and jumped, sprinting after her, as fast as he could!**

**Julia laughed as she saw a desperate Hwoarang picking up speed and running as fast as he could after her…**

**He was extremely fast, and very talented at athletics, as she witnessed herself how he was gaining on her and was right behind her now. She screamed in excitement as he began to try and stop her. They sprinted through the happy little home town of Julia's, and underneath the fern tree. She jumped over the fence with Hwoarang, and just got to the door before him!**

"**Beat you!" She exclaimed. Hwoarang frowned. "That wasn't fair! You got a head start!" He panted. "Well," Julia began. "You're fast! You caught up!" She said panting too. Hwoarang laughed. "I am very sporty…" He said proudly. Julia smiled, and gave him a look. **

**She then opened the door, and walked into her cosy little cottage…**


	7. The Past Two weeks

CHAPTER 7 – THE PAST TWO WEEKS…

Hwoarang and Julia collapsed in her seats. "Im tired now…" She yawned. Hwoarang smiled. "Yeah…me too, can we not go to the forest tomorrow? I mean, not that im, uhh, not interested, but uhh…im just so tired, and," He stopped. "…Julia?" He said, he looked to the girl next to him. Julia had her head on the table…sleeping. He smiled and sighed. He stood and walked over to her. "Come on then…you best get some rest." He said picking her up in his arms. Julia's head rested on his shoulder…

He took her upstairs carefully, and kicked open her door with his foot, he pushed her covers open, and carefully laid her down in her bed. He looked at her…she was sleeping peacefully, she still looked stunning…so beautiful. He sighed and leant down to her. He just wanted to kiss her, but something told Hwoarang no…normally he would jump at an opportunity like this. He stopped, and leant down, he kissed her brow softly. "Sleep tight," He laughed lightly. "You crazy, beautiful girl…" He smirked. He pulled the covers over her and left, closing the door, and taking one final look at the sleeping girl.

Hwoarang climbed into his own bed. He sighed, it was quite cold…

He thought about Julia…

She was so different. Nothing like him at all. They were complete opposites…

But he couldn't help but be drawn dramatically to the gorgeous Native American girl…

Her eyes were a beautiful brown

Her body curved perfectly

Her lips a luscious pink

Her face, heart shaped and curved cutely

Her skin, white and fair…

These were some one the many things Hwoarang adored about her. He shook these thoughts out of his head, and turned over…he began to think about his holiday it was over now, he…he had to leave her. He stopped. Was she entering the tournament? She did do fighting she had told him… But then again, did it matter? She was just a girl…right? He sighed, and soon drifted off to sleep…

Hwoarang awoke early that morning, he was tired…but not as much as he thought he would. He sat up and yawned widely, and rubbed his eyes. He climbed out of bed, and walked out to Julia's room…

He knocked quietly and peaked in. She was fast asleep…

He smiled and closed the door. What could he do? He had known her for 3 days, and she had let him stay in her own home, and fed him too. He decided to attempt making the breakfast for her instead of her having to drag out of bed and do it. He checked the cupboards…he didn't know how to make a lot seeing he had never paid attention to those types of things…

He guessed toast would do fine.

He began to make it straight away, when he heard a slight patter of feet, as Julia walked down the stairs, washed and yawning.

She turned. "What's all this?" She asked walking up to him, and looking at the toast, biscuits and drinks. "Breakfast," Hwoarang said. "I hope." He laughed. Julia smiled. "Oh," She said a little surprised. "Thank you." She said sitting and beginning to eat. Hwoarang joined her. "Umm, I wanted to thank you." He began. Julia looked at him. "Why?" She asked. Hwoarang laughed. "You're joking right? I mean, you've let me stay here, fed me, shown me around your homelands, and saved my life! I mean, it was the LEAST I could do." He exclaimed. Julia smiled. "I suppose…" She bowed her head, and Hwoarang sensed something was wrong. "Julia?" He said confused. "What is it?" Julia looked up and shook her head. "Oh, nothing…really." She said. "Im going to do some work now, coming?" Hwoarang nodded.

The two headed out after breakfast into the forests…

Hwoarang and Julia had now known each other for two weeks…

The next two weeks had consisted of…

Julia continuing her research on deforestation, and teaching Hwoarang, who, unfortunately wasn't interested, but did grow to be the slightest bit, but tended to have a short attention spam and would instead go for swims in the rivers and climb trees and such for exercise…

Their evenings were spent inside Julia's cottage by the fire, and watching TV together. Of course they had laughs and jokes, and for the both of them it had been the most relaxed and happy two weeks of their lives…

Hwoarang had fallen head over heels for Julia. He noticed a change in himself, and for sure, he wanted to stay that way…but could he? He had to try, and not slip back into his old ways again.

But their cosy life was about to change as the verge of the 5th tournament was upon them…


	8. Together we're go to the Tournament

CHAPTER 8 – TOGETHER WE GO TO THE TOURNAMENT

Hwoarang and Julia had an amazing two weeks together, laughing, joking, and enjoying one another's company…

And it was for sure to say Hwoarang had fallen for Julia…

Hwoarang jumped down the last few steps of the stairs and bounced into the kitchen. "Morning!" He said to Julia, who was sat at the table, her head in her hands…

He stopped immediately. "…Julia?" He said. No answer. "Jules?" He spoke again approaching her. Julia looked up at him…her dreamy brown eyes glittered up at him, and she sighed. "Morning." She said. Hwoarang sat down slowly, and looked at her intensively. "Are, you okay?" He asked. Julia remained silent. "What's wrong? Julia?" He asked. She pursed her lips, and then looked at him. "Im sorry Hwoarang, im just…just tired. I think it's all these forest outings we've been going on." She forced a smile, and Hwoarang could tell. "Are you sure?" He asked again. She smiled and nodded. "Yes," She said with a real smile. "Im fine, really, I…best get washed." She said heading upstairs. Hwoarang watched her go…and he wondered what was REALLY wrong…was it him? Had he done something? Said something? He became slightly worried, and bothered about the whole idea…

Julia stomped through her bathroom…

She leant over the sink, she felt dizzy and tired…she ran the tap and cupped her hands, then splashed the handful of water over her face…

She looked in the mirror. Her beautiful face was neutral, and her eyes were of those of a fearful person's eyes, and indeed, she feared something…

She sighed deeply. "How am I going to tell him?" She said she turned and leant against the sink, she crossed her arms, and thought. "…How am I going to tell him I," She paused. "I have to leave him…" She sighed, and thought to herself quietly. Moments later, she decided to face Hwoarang.

She quietly walked down the stairs. Hwoarang saw her Native American style boots…then her slender shapely legs…her short denim skirt…her dark green cut off styled crop top…her necklace pendant and finally her angelic face smiling at him. He stood from where he sat, troubled. "Hwoarang," She said. Hwoarang nodded. "Can I speak with you a moment?" She asked. Hwoarang gulped, and nodded. "Uhh…yeah, I guess." He said trying to act cool, when really he was worried. The two of them sat. Julia sighed and spoke to him. "Hwoarang, the," She paused. "The thing is…I've been quite and upset all this morning because, I, I have to tell you something." She said. Hwoarang nodded. "Go on." He said. Julia nodded. "I…" She stopped. "Im leaving," She said. "I have to leave you Hwoarang." She said.

Hwoarang stopped…his heart racing. "Why?" He asked. Julia looked at him, her caring eyes lingered on him. "Because, do you remember I told you that I did fighting too?" Hwoarang nodded. "Well…im leaving to enter a tournament, you see." She said. Hwoarang was suddenly overcome with a rush of relief, the tournament! Of course!

Hwoarang nodded. "Okay…" He said. Julia shook her head. "Aren't you a slightest bit upset?" She said slightly surprised. Hwoarang laughed. "Oh! Sorry," He said. "Would this tournament happen to be, The King of Iron Fist, Tournament 5?" He asked smartly. Julia nodded. "Why…yes, but, I…I don't understand, how, how do you…" She trailed off, realising they would not have to be parted! Hwoarang gave her a smile and wink. He had entered too! Of course, his Tae-Kwon-Do! Julia suddenly beamed, her eyes shining at him. "Oh Hwoarang!" She exclaimed hugging him. Hwoarang tensed surprised then relaxed. "Heh, heh…it's okay, really." He said, putting his arms around her too. Julia sat back. "How did you enter? I mean, why didn't you tell me?" She said. Hwoarang smiled. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked back, the both of them smiled and began to laugh. Julia checked her watch. "Well, when are we leaving?" She asked with a smile. Hwoarang laughed. "Seriously? You want to go with me?" She nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't I? It's half twelve now…so, shall we pack?" She asked a smile on her face. Hwoarang grinned, he was so happy Julia was not mad he hadn't told her he would be leaving, and that she wanted to leave with him…

He held his arms out. "You are one in a million." He flattered, picking her up, and squeezing her playfully. "Ow, ow, ow!" She cried. Hwoarang put her down quickly. "Sorry!" He said. Julia smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry! Really, now you go upstairs, pack some stuff, and please do mine too, and I'll pack some supplies." She said simply. Hwoarang laughed and ran up the stairs to pack…

Moments later, he returned with two suitcases. "Ready?" Julia nodded. "Yeah, well, the tournament is held in Japan, so we can get some last plane tickets there." She said. Hwoarang nodded. "Alright, cool…got everything, supplies?" Julia nodded. "If you're talking about your food, yes." She giggled. Hwoarang smirked. "Okay, let's go!" He said. Julia paused. "Mother," She whispered. "What?" Hwoarang said. "N, nothing, let's go!" Julia said.

The two of them ran out of the door together, excited and ready for the tournament…

But what they did not know, was that this is where everything was about to change for our heroes Hwoarang and Julia…

Their unknown mission would soon begin, the twisted plot of the 5th tournament would be unravelled, and most importantly….their relationship would now build strongly and blossom…


	9. A Dream Upon A Plane

**C**HAPTER 9 – A DREAM UPON A PLANE

Hwoarang and Julia hired and taxi and drove to the nearest airport. Hwoarang stopped Julia from paying, and kindly paid for the both of them. With that, they scurried off to the desk. "Two last tickets for the flight to Japan." Hwoarang burst out. The receptionist, surprised, nodded and then smiled. "Yes of course Sir, here are your tickets." She said. Hwoarang thanked, and paid…again. Julia frowned. "Let me pay for something, please." She said. Hwoarang shook his head. "What? No way, you've done enough…let's just get through security." He said. Julia sighed, and walked on, but secretly she was flattered…

They went through security, and endless checks, and finally came to the gates. "Our gate will open in half an hour, well, that was lucky." Hwoarang laughed. Julia smiled. "Great…I'll find us some seats." She said walking off, and looking round…

Hwoarang watched her, clip clopping with her boots along the tiled floor. She really was having an impact on him, but Hwoarang, as cool headed as he was, couldn't help but feel worried if she thought the same way of him back…he sighed and waited until Julia signalled she had found some seats. Moments later, Julia waved to him; he nodded, and jogged over to her…

"Here." She said sitting on the last two seats remaining. Hwoarang sat next to her, and waited for some sort of conversation. Sure enough, she spoke. "I never did tell you what fighting style I did, did I?" She asked. Hwoarang smiled and shook his head. "Now that you mention it, you didn't!" He said pretending to be outraged. Julia giggled. "Calm down, calm down…well, its complicated, my mother taught me Xing Yi Liu He Quan, and various Kenpo styles that are based on Ba Ji Quan." Julia explained to Hwoarang, who listening rather confused. "Oh…that's complicated." He laughed. Julia nodded. "Yeah…" She said. "Well, it's time to board our plane, I guess." Julia sighed as a loud voice echoed out of a speaker. "All people boarding flight 68934 for Japan please head out to your gate number."

The two of them hurried over to the gate, and boarded the plane. They took their seats, and relaxed. Julia had a window seat, Hwoarang next to her.

Hwoarang, who was getting extremely bored, with Julia using HIS headphones and listening to music instead, slumped down in his chair. He sighed and huffed, when someone caught his eye…

He sat up straight, and leaned forwards, then jumped back. With all his luck…it was the blonde hostess again! Why was she on the flight? He sighed and looked to Julia, what if Julia got the wrong idea? He fidgeting then turned and leaned closer to her. Julia noticed this, and pulled her headphones off…she gave him a weird look. "Umm, Hwoarang?" "Mmm?" "What are you doing?" She asked. "Nothing, trying to uhh…listen to your music." He grinned. "A likely story, now, what are you doing?" She asked again, a smile on her face, she was rather amused. "Alright, alright…there's a hostess on here who I flirted with loads on my flight to Arizona, but I really, really, don't like her! Honest!" Hwoarang babbled, trying to come across as truthful as possible to Julia, so she did not get another idea. She smirked. "Really?" She teased. "Julia, stop…she's coming." The two fell silent…

The Blonde hostess walked along with the trolley, when she stopped, spying Hwoarang. She gave him a seductive smile and walked up to them. "Hi." She said. Hwoarang, whose temper was filling with anger as the blonde hostess flirted with him in front of Julia, gave her a false smile. "…Hi." He muttered. "Remember me, uhh, I mean would you like anything?" She asked. He shook his head. Julia smirked. "I would like some diet coke, please." Julia placed the cup of coke on her tray and smiled and sipped it, she paid and turned to Hwoarang, who sat glued still, and took this moment to plug in the earphones and steal them off Julia. The Hostess frowned and carried on serving…

Julia burst into fits of laughter…

"You idiot! She's pretty Hwoarang, you know." Julia commented. Hwoarang growled. "Listen, I don't dig her, she's a slut…tart, whatever okay?" He snarled. Julia was taken aback, and looked hurt. "Oh…sorry." She said looking out her window. Hwoarang sighed and tapped her shoulder. "Julia…" She didn't turn. "Sorry…" He muttered. Hwoarang sighed and pulled off the earphones…Julia wasn't speaking to him, great. "This is childish." Hwoarang muttered. Julia burst out with laughter, her soft laugh touched Hwoarang, as he smiled naturally. "What?" He said. "Childish? Coming from you? Well…you've changed," She smiled. "And no, I wouldn't ignore you, that's just not me." She beamed, and turned back to the window. Hwoarang grinned to himself, and decided to sleep for a bit…

He soon drifted off into a deep sleep, and into a deep dream…

He opened his eyes…

He was in a forest, a glowing forest, it seemed old, very old…but it had soft and natural vibrancy about it. He saw a glowing green light up ahead him…but he felt somebody behind him…

"You came then…"

Hwoarang looked to the side and saw a tree behind him a girl on the other side…they were stood back to back, the hollow tree between them…

"Julia?" "Yes, it's me."

"Where…am I?" "In my forests…"

"……"

"So. Why are you really here?"

She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Hwoarang thought…

"Im sorry…I lied to you, Julia."

"I know you did, Hwoarang…maybe now is the time to tell me…"

Hwoarang nodded…

"I guess so…im a, an ex soldier…I only came for my own good…"

He paused…

"I…never intended on helping you…"

Julia smiled.

"But you did."

He nodded.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I…don't know. I didn't think it would come to me explaining…I thought I would have been long gone, I guess."

Julia sighed. "So, what are you waiting for?"

Hwoarang frowned. "What do you mean? I've told you…you're not mad?"

Julia gave a soft laugh…

"Mad? How could I be mad? You helped me, that's all that matters, right?"

Hwoarang nodded.

A small smile crept across her face.

"…Do you ever wonder about the future?"

Hwoarang shook his head silently.

"…I do. I hope you're in my future…Hwoarang."

Her voice trailed off…

Hwoarang opened his eyes, and shot up. He was no longer in the forests…Julia was next to him, he was back on the plane. "Hwoarang?" Julia said. He turned to see her lovely face looking at him. "Julia…did I fall asleep?" She nodded. "Yeah…have a bad dream or something?" She asked. Hwoarang sighed. "Nah, I didn't…" He said thinking back to the mysterious dream that swept through his memory, and made him feel a great deal of guilt for not telling Julia who or what he really was…how he never intended on helping her, all he wanted was one thing from her, but that thought was almost gone from his mind completely…

Julia was changing him, and he knew it, he just hoped he could stay that way, but with the tournament coming up, and meeting old friends, would it be that simple?

The flight was almost over, and it was dark now. Julia looked out the window. "Oh wow! Hwoarang, look!" She said. Hwoarang leaned over, and saw a beautiful starry night sky, he smiled and looked at Julia, he sighed leant back again. "Oh, it's so pretty…look, Hwoarang, look!" He laughed and leant in again, he saw a shooting star burst across the night sky. Julia turned to him. "Hwoarang, we have to make a promise, quick!" "What?" Hwoarang protested. Julia folded her arms. "Please. Come on, we spotted the star!" He nodded. "Alright…"


	10. The Promise

CHAPTER 10 – THE PROMISE

Hwoarang looked at the beautiful girl, and melted, he thought of a promise he could make to her…

"Uhh…what do you want me to promise?" Julia shrugged. "Anything, quickly…" She said. He thought. "Uhh…okay," He nodded. "Julia Chang, I promise I will always protect you from harm, with my oh so great Tae-Kwon-Do," He smirked. "Oh, be serious!" Julia pleaded. Hwoarang grinned. "Okay, well…I promise to protect you; like I did with those poachers and…I promise to never make you cry." He said…

Julia was a little startled at this. Hwoarang thought back to the many girls who had fallen for his charm and he had broken their hearts, he did not want that to happen to Julia.

She smiled. "Well…I promise that…" She thought and her eyes glittered at Hwoarang. "I promise…I will never leave you, and, if you're ever in need of help, just call me. I'll find you, I promise I will." She said softly. Hwoarang was secretly touched by this. "Call your name?" She nodded. "It's as simple as that, I'll hear it." She smiled. Hwoarang grinned back at her. "I promise." They both echoed, and chuckled. Julia turned back to the window looking out at her sights…

The Promise of Hwoarang and Julia, little did they know, would face hard times and would struggle to remain a promise over the hardships they were about to face…


	11. The Iron Fist Hotel

_C_HAPTER 11 – THE IRON FIST HOTEL

Hwoarang and Julia collected their bags and headed for the exit. The Blonde hostess was not at their exit, to Hwoarang's relief. They landed at the next airport, and collected the rest of their luggage. "Now where to?" Julia asked. "Well, I was told that all contestants are to stay at the Iron Fist Hotel." Julia nodded. "Oh, okay. Taxi?" She suggested. Hwoarang smiled. "Yeah…here we go!" He said signalling to a cab that was driving past, it swerved into them and stopped. "Jump in." The driver said…

Hwoarang and Julia opened the doors and sat in. "Where to?" The driver asked. "The Iron Fist Hotel." Hwoarang said. The Driver nodded, impressed. He pulled out and drove off.

It hadn't been long when he started conversation. "So, you guys are contestants for that King of Iron Fist Tournament, huh?" Asked the driver. "That's right." Hwoarang said with a smirk. Julia nodded. "Yes, I am…and so is my friend." She said looking to Hwoarang, who looked back at her. The driver noticed this; he looked into his mirror and saw them looking straight into one another's eyes…

He smiled and shook his head. "You two together?" He asked. Hwoarang and Julia snapped out of it. "Huh?" He said. "You two a couple?" The Driver repeated. "Who us? Oh, well…no, um, no were not." Hwoarang said. Julia shook her head. "No, we're uhh…we're friends." Hwoarang looked at her. "Friends?" He said. Julia did not look at him, for she knew there was a look of disappointment that was trying to be hidden upon his face, and she couldn't bear to look at it. It hadn't been long, when the pulled up outside a huge impressive building, with large glassy black like rocks that shone out, and an even more noticeable huge Golden Heihachi head statue on the top of the hotel glinting out. "Someone loves himself," Julia smirked, Hwoarang laughed. "Good one." He said. Julia grinned. The pair got out, and pulled their bags out of the taxi. "How much?" Asked Hwoarang. "50." The Driver said. Hwoarang frowned and paid. Julia smiled. "Thanks." She said. Hwoarang shrugged. "No problem…" He said looking around at the many people who looked like fighters that were also entering the hotel…

"Let's go." He said. Julia followed Hwoarang inside the large building…

Inside was just as impressive. The floors were wooden, and had a red carpet making the contestants feel royal and grand. Hwoarang loved every second of the treatment. "Nice." He nodded. Julia rolled her eyes. "Typical of you…come on." She said pushing him on into the queue to the reception. It hadn't bee long, when they reached the desk. There sat a very attractive woman around her early twenties like Hwoarang and Julia. She had long black hair, and green eyes that hovered on Hwoarang. "Yeah, hi. Two rooms please." He said. The woman nodded. "Of course…here you are," She said handing them two key cards. "Can I please see your letter of invitation to the King of Iron Fist tournament please?" Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah," He said looking around his bag…he had forgotten it! Julia sighed. "Uhh…the thing is umm," Hwoarang thought. "Did we need one? I didn't know; surely an attractive woman like yourself could let us off." He flattered. The woman smiled brightly. "I would love to…but, it's my job, so sorry Hwoarang." He stopped. "You know me?" She nodded. "I do indeed, your one of the most admired male contestants…your even better looking up close." She smirked. Hwoarang winked at her…

Julia by this time was getting very annoyed. "Here," she handed hers over. "Thank you." Said the woman, still flirting with Hwoarang. But Julia was listening to a very interesting conversation between two girls behind them. The Woman checked it. "Okay, thanks…go on ahead to your rooms. Enjoy your stay…Hwoarang." She said. Hwoarang turned gave her a smile then headed after Julia who was walking at full speed. "Hey! Wait up!" He called. Julia huffed. "Sorry, I want to get to my room." She said. "Whoa…chill." He said. Julia stopped before the elevator. "What was that?" She asked. "What was what?" Hwoarang asked stupidly. "That! The whole winking and flirting…" Julia exclaimed. "Nothing…we were just talking." "It seemed a little more than that…" Julia said pushing the button on the elevator. "Did it?" Julia gave him a look… "Alright…maybe it was. Big deal, it was just a flirt, right?" Julia sighed and nodded. The elevator doors opened, she walked in…

Hwoarang quickly followed her in. "We are floor 25…" She said. "Look, Julia…it was nothing, honest!" Hwoarang explained hopelessly. "Are you still going on about that?" Julia asked trying to sound not bothered. "Here we go." She said pressing floor button 25. Hwoarang sighed. "Are you mad?" Julia shook her head. "Why would I be? It's up to you." She said. Hwoarang slapped his head, she was mad now, but why? Did she like him back the way he liked her? They reached floor 25. Julia stepped out and hurried up the corridor dragging her bags, Hwoarang close behind. "Im room twenty-four, you?" She asked. "Twenty-five." Hwoarang said. "Listen, Jules," "Hwoarang come on, stop going on about the girl at the desk, it was something, it was a flirt, I know it was, I just want to get to my room." "Why are you in such a rush?" Hwoarang asked. "No reason…here we are." She said coming to a halt outside a white door with the numbers – 25 painted in gold across it. She placed her key card through the slot, it glowed green and the door was unlocked. "Julia, wait." Hwoarang said. She turned to him…

"All that, back there…it meant nothing, are you sure you okay?" She nodded. "Fine, really. Go unpack…we'll talk later alright?" Hwoarang sighed. "Okay…you sure everything's," She cut him off. "Hwoarang." He sighed again and smiled. "Alright." He said using his key card and entering his room…

As he did, a sudden frown swept over Julia's face. She was angry…like never before.

She entered her room…

It was just as royal as the parts of the hotels he had already seen…

Her carpet was cream, light wooden drawers and cupboards, her bed had red and cream pillows, and cream sheets…the colour theme appeared to be white, red and cream. She also noticed a vase of flowers, and spotted two glass sliding doors. She smiled to herself and propped her bags down.

She walked up to the glass doors, and slid them apart. A light breeze brushed past her, she smiled in glee and walked out onto a pretty little balcony, which had other small plant pots that were sprouting bright green leaves. She looked over and admired the view…it was amazing, but nothing compared to the view over the Arizona cliffs back in her homelands, that her and Hwoarang stood upon when they first met…she closed her eyes and thought back to it…

She smiled, when a sudden sound of footsteps interrupted her. She opened her eyes and looked to her side…there was Hwoarang!

"Hwoarang?" She said. He turned. "Julia." They looked at one another for a moment. Julia looked away from him. "…Our balconies must be joint." She said noticing Hwoarang's open glass sliding doors. "Yeah…" He nodded. Hwoarang approached her. "So…have any old friends you're hoping to meet?" Julia nodded. "A few, yes…how about you?" She asked. Hwoarang smiled. "Yeah, same really." He said not knowing what was troubling the beautiful Indian girl. "Im going to unpack…" She said leaving the balcony and heading back through her sliding doors. She closed them on Hwoarang, who watched her helplessly. She gave him a small frown and headed over to her bags…

She knew what was troubling her, and she hated it, she despised it…

She had learnt listening in on the conversation between the two girls behind them in the queue that Hwoarang was not who he claimed to be. He was no deforestation researcher…he was a soldier! An ex soldier who had no clue what so ever about deforestation, nor cares about it, and

She remembered the two girls' words clearly.

"Is that…Hwoarang? The blood talon?" Said the first.

"Yes…it is! Oh my god, he's the rough street fighter who joined the military, I heard he's left now, and took a holiday for some R and R in Arizona." Said the second.

"Really? Wow…how do you know?"

"My Father's best friend is the Captain!" Boasted the second.

"He's so cute!" Said the first

"You mean hot." Said the second, the both of them eyeing Hwoarang…

"Who's that girl in front of us? I only hope she's not his girlfriend!"

"She can't be some girl he picked up in Arizona…she's far too pretty!"

That was the last Julia heard of the conversation. She slumped on her perfect bed. She was angry…seething even. She could honestly say she hated Hwoarang right now…she didn't want to even look at him.

She sat up, and paced around her posh room. What could she do? Confront him? She sighed…all she knew was that she needed to get out, and fast! She stomped to her door and opened it; she slammed it behind her and headed down the corridor…

Hwoarang paced in his clean and brand new room…did she know? But how? It's not possible she knew about him being an ex soldier. He sighed, he needed to talk to her…but not now, she was angry, and he knew it. He decided to go and try and find someone he knew well…and he knew exactly who. He left his room, and closed his door…


	12. Old Friends

CHAPTER 12 – OLD FRIENDS

Julia stopped at the elevator and pressed he button…she waited. The Elevator doors opened, and to Julia's surprise, she heard a familiar voice. "Julia?" Julia looked up…

The voice was cute, and soft. She would have recognised it anywhere, and a bright smile spread across her face…

Hwoarang headed to the gym. He knew his friend would be there…training, and probably showing off his kick ass skills to the latest female contestants at the tournament. Hwoarang entered the gym…it was full of people training, and sparring. He studied it, and saw a group of girls walk past him, blushing and giggling, he smirked, but did not notice them much…

He stopped, as he spotted a blonde haired guy, making swift and skilled punches to punch bag, he smirked and ran up to him.

Julia grinned. "Xiaoyu! Ling Xiaoyu!" Out of the elevator, walked Ling Xiaoyu. The pretty Chinese girl, whom Julia had made friends with, and was very close with too. "Julia Chang!" Xiaoyu beamed back. "How are you!?" They both exclaimed together at the same time, and burst out in a fit of giggles. "You first." Julia nodded. "No, you…im not having a great time." Xiaoyu sighed. Julia pitied her friend. "Oh…well, that makes two of us! Listen, let's go to the café and talk over a hot chocolate?" Julia proposed. Xioayu grinned. "Alright. Oh im so happy! Let's go!" Xiaoyu said, linking arms with Julia, and the two of them heading off to the hotel café.

Hwoarang jogged over to his old friend Steve Fox.

"Hey, Dude." Hwoarang greeted…Steve stopped. "Well, well, well…Hwoarang." Said the good-looking British boxer, with a grin. "How you been?" He asked. Hwoarang nodded. "Alright I guess…how've you been keeping?" Steve nodded. "Not too bad my friend, not too bad." Hwoarang laughed. "Nice gloves…" He said admiring Steve's new punch gloves for training. "Like em?" Steve said, Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah…hey, what's say we go get a drink from the bar?" Steve asked…Hwoarang was about to agree, but then thought of Julia. What would she think of him getting drunk, and behaving horribly…certainly not the way he would normally act round her!

He sighed, and tried to forget about her. "Yeah, sounds cool what ya waiting for? You're paying." Steve laughed. "Fine, first round on me, second is yours right?" "Deal." Hwoarang said, as the two of them headed off to the Hotel Bar…

Julia and Xiaoyu settled down on a table and sipped some hot chocolate.

"So, how are things? How did you get here?" Xiaoyu questioned her friend eagerly. Julia giggled. "Well…where should I start? I've been doing a lot of research on deforestation, and well, it's going well…all I need now is the deforestation rejuvenation data, and it should all be okay," She paused. "What?" Xiaoyu asked. "It's just…I, met a friend." She said thinking to Hwoarang. Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow. "A friend? Or do you mean a boyfriend?" She giggled. Julia looked up, shocked. "No, no, no…I," She sighed. "No. Definitely not…a friend, you might know him," "A him, eh?" "Yes Xiaoyu, it's a him, his name his Hwoarang…he's been in the past tournaments." Xiaoyu thought. "Hmm…I think I remember the name."

Xiaoyu thought to herself.

Julia smiled at her friend, and laughed.

"You know…red hair, I mean red, Korean…is amazing at Tae-Kwon-Do?" Xiaoyu then clicked. "Ahh! Hwoarang, him! I remember…so, how did you meet?" Julia sighed and slumped in her seat. "I don't want to talk about it…he's a liar, that's all there is to it." She murmured. Xiaoyu looked at Julia, and gave a small sigh. "Julia Chang?" Julia didn't look up at her friend. "Don't worry…I have problems too." She smiled, trying to help. Julia nodded and sat up. "Sorry, you said, so, what's wrong?" Xiaoyu sighed again. "…Jin." Julia gave her friend a look of pity. "Again?" Xiaoyu nodded. "Im entering to be reunited with him, and," She lowered her voice. "Im going to change the past…build a time machine! I hope it works…do you think its possible Julia?" Julia gulped, not wanting to discourage the darling, and high-spirited Chinese girl.

"Umm…maybe, I wouldn't ask me. Im more of a logical thinker, but I do believe that dreams come true, if you follow your heart, who knows what you can accomplish right?"

Xiaoyu smiled and nodded.

"I guess, I was worried about what people would think of me…it's never been done before." Julia nodded, and the both of them sipped their hot chocolate. Julia felt a rush of emotions and smiled. "Xiaoyu, would you listen to us? Babbling and worrying over guys, guys!" Xiaoyu beamed back. "You're right…though, Jin isn't just like a typical guy," Julia stopped her. "I know, I know…but at the end of the day, let's not let them get us down, alright?" Xiaoyu nodded. "I agree Julia Chang. Now, let's drink this, and head to the gym, I want to see if I can beat you now!" Julia giggled. "Hmm, well, not if I beat you first."

The two girls laughed, and settled down, with all the thoughts of Hwoarang and Jin drifting away to the back of their minds.

Meanwhile, Hwoarang and Steve Fox sat down in the hotel bar, and began to gulp down pints of beer. "What's been happening with you then, mate?" Steve asked. "Ahh, this and that," He smirked. "Met a girl thought, how about you and your love life?" Steve grinned. "Hey, im a famous boxer, I've got girls coming outta my ears, heh heh, so, who's this chick you met?"

Hwoarang found himself slipping into old ways again…

"An Indian babe from Arizona. She's here at the tournament actually, she's so hot man," Hwoarang paused, as an image flashed through his mind of the first time he laid eyes on Julia. "Hwoarang?" Steve said. Hwoarang snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry dude," "You were saying, what's her name?" Steve asked. "Julia, Julia Chang. The adopted daughter of Michelle Chang, would you believe it?" Steve laughed. "Wow mate, you got lucky." "So, you had any action yet?" Hwoarang felt his temper rising as Steve said this, making Julia sound like a tart, but he ignored it. "…No." He said coldly. Steve laughed. "Tick tock, tick tock, times passing man, else your never keep up with me."

Hwoarang smirked, and thought back to Korea.

"Well, I got plenty back home in Korea…another pint?" Hwoarang suggested going off the subject. Steve agreed. "Why not? You are buying." Hwoarang frowned. "Think again, blondey, get your wallet out." Steve laughed, and paid after ordering two more beers…

The two of them sat laughing and drinking and catching up. As they did…unknown to Hwoarang, but Julia and Xiaoyu were making their way closer and closer to where Steve and Hwoarang sat drunk…


	13. Found Out By Julia

CHAPTER 13 – CAUGHT

Julia and Xiaoyu entered the bar…

Hwoarang and Steve sat laughing, when Hwoarang caught sight of two attractive girls walk into the bar…one, he found very beautiful, as he focused in on her, he realised he knew her too well…it was Julia!

"Hey, dude, why you staring at those girls? Hey…their hot!" Steve grinned. "Shhh! It's Julia! Be quiet!" Steve laughed. "Well, let's go say Hello!" He said waltzing over to the girls. Hwoarang slapped his head. "…Crap." He muttered.

"Hey Ladies." Steve nodded. Julia and Xiaoyu smiled. "Hi." The both echoed. "How are you two?" He asked cheekily. "Fine, thank you." Julia nodded, a little taken aback at how drunk he was. "Hey, you Julia?" She nodded. "Oh, well…Hwoarang's over there, wanna go talk to him or something?" Julia frowned slightly, and looked to the red haired guy with his back to them sat at the bar…

Julia wondered over to where Hwoarang sat…

"Hwoarang?" She said. Hwoarang turned. "…Uhh, hi Julia, how, how are you, Jules?" Julia stepped back. "You stink of beer." She waved her hand. Hwoarang gave her a goofy grin. "Do I? Sorry…it was Steve's fault, he got me too many." He grinned again. Julia frowned. "Hwoarang? I…this isn't like you…" She sighed.

Hwoarang gulped. "Who, who's your friend?" He asked changing the subject quickly! "Her name is Xiaoyu…Hwoarang, why are you drunk?" She asked sharply. Hwoarang sighed. "I…im, sorry…" He said.

Steve began to laugh. Julia gave him a look…

"Xiaoyu," She said. Xiaoyu turned to Julia. "…Let's go…" Julia said looking straight at Hwoarang. Xiaoyu nodded sadly and the two of them left the bar…

Julia turned and gave Hwoarang once last look of disappointment. "You idiot…" She sighed, and left with Xiaoyu.

Steve slapped Hwoarang on the shoulder. "Well done, mate…well done. Just make it up to her, it'll be fine!" He laughed, gulping down more beer. The cold reality just hit Hwoarang of what happened…and knew for certain, that Julia knew what he had been hiding from her all this time…

He sighed. "Steve, I gotta go…" With that, he left. He knew he had to tell her it was all a lie, everything…even if it costs him Julia, he had to, for she would only hate him more if he did not own up sooner or later. He sighed and began to sober up quickly! Had he messed things up? Hwoarang cursed to himself, and ran out of the bar…

Julia and Xiaoyu remained silent in the elevator…it came to floor 23 – which was Ling Xiaoyu' floor.

"Bye…" Julia said, her head bowed.

Ling smiled at her upset friend. "Hey…Julia?" She raised her head. "Don't worry about that jerk...this is the first time he's been drunk, right? I wouldn't worry…" Julia sighed deeply. "It's not just that, Xiaoyu, I never told you but he lied to me about who he was, he's an ex solider! Who took a holiday to Arizona, to relax and see if he could get lucky…not a deforestation researcher…" She sighed. "Plus, this isn't like him…I don't expect ANY guy to be perfect, but, he seemed…different." She sighed again. Xiaoyu patted Julia's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, Jules…im sure everything will be fine!" She nodded, and left…

Julia pressed floor 25, and waved to Xiaoyu.


	14. The Kiss

CHAPTER 14 – THE KISS

She came out on floor 25, and made her way to her room. She entered her key card and watched it glow green…she yanked it out, and entered her room.

Hwoarang rushed to the elevators…they were in use, and too slow. "Hurry up…" He muttered. "Argh!" He grew angry and smashed his fist onto the elevator doors, which opened shortly afterwards. He jumped in, and pressed for floor 25.

Moments later, he was out of the elevator, and knocking on Julia's door…

Knock, knock, knock…

Julia sighed, and sat up from where she lay on her bed, angry, annoyed and distressed...

"…Xiaoyu?" She asked, thinking perhaps it could be her friend, wanting to talk…again. She smiled and headed over to her door. There was another knock…she stopped, that was strange, Xiaoyu wouldn't be THAT desperate...would she?

"Hello?" Julia said. "Hello, Julia?" Someone replied…it was Hwoarang. She sighed. "Go away!" "No, Julia! I need to talk to you." Julia frowned. "Well I don't want to talk to you!" Hwoarang laughed, Julia crossed her arms as she heard the cheerful laugh of the Korean guy. "…Same old Julia," He smirked. "Stubborn as always…" With that, Julia flung open the door...

"I am NOT stubborn!" She said…then noticed the smug look on Hwoarang's face, pleased that he had got her to open the door. How stupid could she be? It was a wind up for her!

"Oh ha-ha, very clever!" Julia said sarcastically. Hwoarang smiled, but then fell serious. "…Can I come in?" He asked. Julia sighed, and thought. "No." She replied. "…Please?" Hwoarang said. Julia sighed and walked back into her room…the door left open for Hwoarang, who followed her in and closed the door behind him. He watched her sit on her bed and cross her legs, and fold her arms…she seemed on the defensive side.

"Julia…I need to tell you something." Julia nodded. "I know you do." She said. Hwoarang sighed. "Im sorry I lied to you, Jules…but, I guess here goes…" He sighed scratching his head…"Im an ex soldier from the Korean military, not a deforestation researcher…I, never came to help you in your reforestation, and, well…I only came to your village to look for," He paused. "A good time." He said to her. Her eyes stinging…why was she so upset about it? Normally, being the peaceful and loving person she was, she would forget, but, because it was him…because it was Hwoarang…she couldn't.

"You lied!" She stood outraged.

"A soldier? You no nothing of peace…or, or caring about nature and the world we live in!" She exclaimed. Hwoarang sighed. "Im sorry, I…don't know what to say…" Hwoarang approached her…Julia felt herself growing nervous as Hwoarang drew closer to her, until he stood right in front of her…

"Julia. You need to know this…please?" He said. Julia looked up at the tall, and handsome red haired Korean, who seemed to tower over her…

She sighed, and sat down on her bed. Hwoarang sat beside her. "Where can I begin? Basically, Im sorry, okay? That's all I can say, please forgive me, I hope we can forget it, right?" He said to her kindly. Julia gasped. "You what? Forget it Hwoarang, im mad and upset. Don't you see that?" She sighed. Hwoarang nodded. "Alright…well. Heihachi must think its real…let me look after you, Julia." Julia sighed and turned from him, she knew he felt guilty!

"I don't need you to look after me…you've done enough, I don't want anymore lies. Just leave." Hwoarang felt rejected and clenched his fists. "Listen! Im sorry…I had to lie! I had to, it was for you!" He shouted, Julia did too. "Don't shout at me! Who do you think you are, Hwoarang? Your no so called "Blood Talon" your no "Casanova" like all the other girls seem to think you are…you're just an arrogant, cocky, over-confident pig! Who thinks he can do what he wants! Well, im sorry, it doesn't work with me! Now GO!" She shouted back…

Hwoarang was taken aback. He looked at the raged beautiful girl before him…never had he seen her so mad.

The two of them stood face to face, frowning. Hwoarang sighed and left, he slammed the door behind him. Julia felt her eyes string harder…a single tear rolled down her creamy cheek…

Hwoarang bashed back through his room, and began to punch the air, and kicked his bags and other things that lay on the floor. "Stupid Girl!" He exclaimed, and slumped down next to his bed…he sighed, and thought to himself quietly. She was so annoying, why couldn't she see he had to lie, so he could protect her without being found out? He gritted his teeth…but he softened as he thought about her more…

Alright…she was cute.

More than that…she was extremely pretty, even more so!

She was beautiful and refined. Her sparkling brown eyes seemed to glitter at him as she smiled or looked upon him…it made him happy, and seemed to take away his troubles as they stared deeper and deeper into his own eyes…

There was a…lusty redness in her lips, which he seemed to long to kiss…her lips would seem to stretch at him into a sweet smile that would make his attitude evaporate in a second…

But then there was her perfectly curved body. Her hips and shapely legs were curved wonderfully, and in every right place…she wasn't skinny, or fat. She was slim and slender, and her fair skin was soft, and creamy. He longed to touch her smooth skin too…it seemed he was entranced about everything to do with her!

The way she smiled

The way she talked

The way she laughed

The way she walked

The way she sang in the mornings

The way she joked…everything!

To Hwoarang, nothing more beautiful could walk the earth…

She was out of this world…almost heaven on earth. Like an angel floating to his aid when he was troubled and needed someone there…

Hwoarang felt like an idiot…

The most beautiful girl he'd met in his lifetime of one night stands and countless girlfriends was right next door to him! And all he wanted to do was kiss her, but he couldn't…he was angry and frustrated, and he needed to know for sure if she liked him back…it was almost unbearable…but he knew what to do!

He stood and smirked. Left his room and knocked on Julia's next door.

Julia heard a knock. She knew who it was, and sighed. She was so mad…fuming even. How dare he shout at her! But…there something about him Julia couldn't help but be drawn to him.

She opened the door.

"Hello?" Hwoarang stood there looking at her.

She sighed. "What do you want, Hwoarang?"

Hwoarang walked straight past her. "Hey!" He ignored her and closed the door; Julia's back was against it, as he got closer and closer…

Julia gulped, as his face was millimetres away from hers…

She could barely breathe…her eyes were focused on Hwoarang, his on hers…

He closed his eyes…leaned in…closer…closer and kissed Julia!

Julia was in complete shock…her eyes were still open, and the reality soon hit her. She closed hers too, and the two of them held the embrace for a few seconds before Julia pulled her head back…

They looked at one another. Julia frowned slightly…

"…What was that?" Julia whispered. Hwoarang gave a very small smirk, and didn't reply. Julia pushed him gently away from her. Hwoarang stepped back. They stood in silence. Julia sighed, and Hwoarang left without saying a word…he closed the door behind him. Julia gulped and breathed heavily…

"…He kissed me." She said quietly. A smile then spread across her gorgeous face. "He kissed me!" She laughed lightly, and jumped on her bed. She hugged her pillow and smiled softly. "…Wow." She whispered and giggled. Julia laughed to herself, and lay on her comfy bed, trying to think as to what just happened to her! The gorgeous red head just kissed her…she shook her head, and smiled brightly to herself…

Hwoarang rushed back through his room.

He stopped…and looked around his room, checking he couldn't be heard, and then jumped into the air. "Yes!" He exclaimed, and landed flop onto his bed. He laughed to himself…

Her lips were so soft, it almost seemed that Julia had a secret kiss…hidden somewhere that was meant for him! He chucked his pillows into the air and once they landed, rested on them. "…Wow." He whispered. "She's amazing…I can't believe it." He grinned cheekily. Hwoarang felt almost embarrassed at how hung up he was over a girl! But Julia wasn't just any girl…

Hwoarang lay upon his bed. Happy and relieved almost. Images going through his mind of her…he grinned to himself. Maybe this was the beginning of something between himself and Julia…


	15. The Dinner Ball

CHAPTER 15 – THE DINNER BALL

It was the next morning.

Julia lay in her bed…

Bewildered about the other night, and a growing, yet strange feeling of warmth inside of her…it felt like an overwhelming feeling of happiness, that was mixed with emotions that were beyond her control…

Hwoarang sat on his bed…

He had woken up, and only thought of the night before…

Her lips were so soft as they touched his own. He felt a lot happier with himself for telling the truth, but now…almost confused…

For, how could one girl do this to Hwoarang? Hwoarang!

Hwoarang was so cocky and sure of himself…never had deep feelings for a girl, but this was all changing, and it seemed he wasn't ready for it…it was catching him up too fast. His feelings for Julia. His changing personality around Julia…everything.

But…once he thought of her. It all went away…

When he thought of him kissing her. It all seemed nothing…

Julia climbed out of bed. Got washed, and dressed quickly…

But only this time, she picked her outfit…carefully. She tried skirts, trousers and tops on. She soon decided on her usual green tank top and denim skirt, she remembered how Hwoarang would look at her in that.

She smiled to herself, and was soon dressed remarkably. Her skin fair, with a lovely tan to it, and her face refreshed and ever so pretty, but however, she was still troubled…

What could she say to Hwoarang now? She thought to herself…it was the day before the Tournament began, surely she couldn't ignore him! She had to wish him luck…oh if only he hadn't of kissed her! She sighed and slumped down on her bed…she had no clue as to what to say to Hwoarang.

Julia was busying away with working out what to say, when there was a knock, and a piece of paper slipped through her letterbox on her door. She looked up, and walked over to the door.

"…Hmm?" She said picking it up. Was it from Hwoarang?

She then saw that the piece of paper was an invitation! She scanned it, and read it properly…

To, Miss. Julia Chang.

We are glad to inform you that you have been invited to a King of Iron Fist Dinner Ball, in celebration of the Fifth Tournament. You, among your fellow contestants have been invited! We wish for you to attend this marvellous Dinner Ball, and take the opportunity to socialize with your fellow competitors. Although this is a most wonderful opportunity, it as also a formal Ball, and therefore the dress will be Tux and Ball gown. We would like it very much to see all of our talented competitors dressed for an evening of peace, before the tournament. We would also acquire each competitor to come with a date for the evening. The Ball begins at 7.30pm – 12pm

Please attend the King of Iron Fist Dinner Ball.

We know you will most enjoy yourself.

J.M

(Holder of the Iron Fist Tournament 5)

Julia read through the letter. She was quite shocked! A dinner ball? How exciting! But…she didn't have a dress, what would she do?

Plus the fact, she needed a date! Who? Oh no…certainly not Hwoarang! After he lied to her? After he cheated her, and took advantage of her good hospitality? After he…after he kissed her? She melted inside, but remained strong. However, Julia Chang was a fairly serious person at times, and exciting events like this one did not come along all the time!

She grinned. Left her room, and went to find Xiaoyu on floor 23.

Hwoarang also received the letter of invitation. He smirked. "…Alright, a ball? How stupid is that," He sighed. But then read the last line. "…A date?" He thought of Julia. "Oh man…" He sighed again and scratched his red hair. "Well, I guess I can only hope she wants to go with me…but, maybe I should wait for her to ask me." He thought…

Hwoarang left his room. He saw two guys around his age walk past.

"A dinner Ball? Alright! Get in with the chicks at the Tournament…a date, hmm? Hey, did you see that Indian babe? Aww, man, she is hot! Hey, should I ask her?" Said one of them. Hwoarang scowled in envy.

"On second thoughts, I think I should ask her fast! Looks like it's not only me who admires her." He growled under his breath, eyeing the two guys. He sighed and headed off to find Steve. He had no idea as to where he could find a Tuxedo…but Steve was a famous boxer, surely with all the places he went he had a spare one tucked away somewhere!

Meanwhile on floor 23…

Julia and Xiaoyu were in deep discussion about the Dinner Ball in Xiaoyu's room on floor 23.

"But, I don't have a dress!" Julia exclaimed.

Xiaoyu sighed. "Me neither." She lowered her head.

Hey!" She brightened up. "Let's go shopping! We're find something for tonight!" Julia nodded. "Great idea! Oh," She thought. "We need a date." Xiaoyu sighed. "Well…it's," She checked a clock on the wall…

"It's 11am now, so we have eight and a half hours to get a date, or be asked!"

She sighed.

"…Do you think…maybe Jin will attend the Ball?" Julia pitied her hopeful friend. "We're see, Xiaoyu." She smiled. Xiaoyu nodded. "Okay, Julia Chang! Let's shop!" Xiaoyu giggled. Julia rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay…let's go shopping!" She laughed. The two girls ran out of her room, and headed for the elevators.

They waited patiently, the elevator doors opened.

"…You two girls look like you need dresses."

Julia and Xiaoyu turned. "What?" They both said, and stopped suddenly.

A blonde woman in a posh suit, with people holding notebooks and measure tapes stood behind her was talking to them. She had bright red lipstick, her suit black, and a slim figure…around her late thirties.

"The Dinner Ball. Im here to help…" She grinned a lipstick smile. Julia and Xiaoyu smiled. "Who…are you?" Julia asked. "Im Andrea, a clothes designer. I heard about the Dinner Ball event and decided to help poor, helpless girls like yourselves become princesses by the evening." She smiled again.

Julia frowned slightly. "Helpless?" Andrea gave a fake laugh. "Oh, come along, come along girlies! Time to show you to my fitting rooms…the only place I could set up was in the gym. Stupid receptionists, they were no help!" She cried. Xiaoyu and Julia helplessly followed her, and allowed themselves to be pushed into the practice gym…

But…it was amazing!

The gym had…had transformed! It had dozens of mirrors everywhere. Stacks and stacks of shoes lined up to the left of the gym. The right was jam packed with stands of hundreds of most glamorous and beautiful dresses!

Julia's eyes glittered. Xiaoyu's stomach had butterflies.

"Alright…" Julia said. "So, I guess we do need your professional help, after all." She laughed. Andrea laughed along with her. "Now," She clicked her fingers, as her assistants whizzed around Julia and Xiaoyu with measure tapes and note books.

"I want their measurements in front of me in five minutes! Then, the real work begins." She waved them away, and took a seat at a small desk.

Julia and Xiaoyu were amazed. She was like some fairy godmother!

"Excuse me," Julia said as the assistants fluttered round her. "I don't mean to be rude but…well, how did you do all of this? Will there be any other customers?" Andrea shrugged. "It's my magic touch, darling. Yes, Im sure there will be. Im helping most of you, or, at least the ones that I see potential in to wear my designer clothes, like I said…I only help the ones who I see true potential in."

Julia was confused.

"True…potential?" She asked. Andrea nodded. "Yes, darling. The girls who truly are pretty, and can wear things well. Why do you think I picked you two?" Julia and Xiaoyu smiled at this comment, and blushed slightly.

The assistants had soon finished, and had recorded their measurements.

"Here you are, Ms. Andrea." Said the head assistant passing over the notebooks. Andrea smiled. "Excellent. Now girls…I want you to…relax for a few hours, take a bath, do what ever. Now, at 3pm, return in the gym, okay?" Julia and Xiaoyu nodded.

"Yes." They both echoed. "Okay, well, see you at 3." Andrea smiled, and waved as they left the gym. Julia and Xiaoyu scurried out, and closed the doors. They stopped, and looked at one another, their faces were a picture!

"What just happened?" Xiaoyu exclaimed. Julia smiled. "I have…no idea. But, I guess we're lucky, I mean…we're getting to have professional help." Xiaoyu and Julia burst out in laughter! "Why is she here though? Surely we could have bought our own dresses, right?" Xiaoyu asked. Julia shrugged. "Well…its designers, I suppose, always are trying to get publicity at every event going." They laughed again, and headed off to Julia's room to relax, like Andrea had said.

Meanwhile, Hwoarang and Steve were dragging through Steve's huge wardrobe for two Tuxedos'…

"Damn it, Steve! Don't you have one?" Hwoarang raged. Steve sighed. "Shut it, red head! I do…give me a minute!" He exclaimed. Hwoarang frowned at the remark, but bit his tongue and watched, rather amused as Steve searched helplessly.

Steve stopped. "Oh," He said. "What?" Hwoarang replied. "…I have two on my bed." He said looking over. Hwoarang rolled his eyes. "You idiot." He sighed, as the two of them walked over to Steve's bed.

"Well…you must have known I'd be needing one." Hwoarang laughed. Steve grinned. "Yup…well, try it on." He said handing him one. Hwoarang scowled. "Steve…we're not girls! Girls do all that," He grinned. "Try it on! Try it on…oh, you look stunning, honey!" He mimicked.

Steve laughed. "Yeah, I guess. Alright, well, here ya go, dude. Now, I need to figure out a date…I got tones of girls asking me." He sighed. Hwoarang laughed. "I ran into a few girls too, but I rejected them." He said. "Really?" Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah, Im hoping to ask Julia, but…I doubt she'll wanna go with me." He shrugged, acting not bothered. Steve sighed. "Well. Good luck, man. See you at Ball." He said showing Hwoarang out of his room.

"Yeah…later." He said leaving, and heading back up his own room with a tuxedo.

He bashed open his door, and shut it. He held the tuxedo up to him, and looked in the mirror. He sighed, and tugged his shirt off, bearing his muscular chest, then his trousers and began to put on his tuxedo…

Soon he was done…he took a deep breath and looked in the mirror…

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. His red hair looked odd with a black tuxedo, but almost suited it. He grinned, and began to flirt with his mirror confidently…this amused him for a while, but once he got a grip of how stupid he sounded he stopped.

"Alright…Hwoarang, stop now!" He cooled. He shifted his goggles on his head a little, and then decided to spend some time picking an aftershave for himself. He wanting to make some sort of impression on Julia…after all, it wouldn't be easy after the other night when he kissed her. After all, she probably hated him right now. He sighed, and decided to waste time lazing around in his posh room, and every now and then walking out on his joint balcony…

Julia and Xiaoyu made it back to Julia's room.

"I feel so excited!" Xiaoyu explained skipping into Julia's grand room. Julia giggled too.

"Me too, me too! You know…loads of guys have been asking me to be their date!" Julia blushed. Xiaoyu spun round. "Did you say yes?" She asked eagerly. Julia paused, and looked away…her smile fading. "…No." She said sitting on her bed. Xiaoyu looked at her, her deep brown eyes pitied her.

"Aww…Julia Chang?" She said. Julia lifted her head and Xiaoyu gave her a friendly smile. "Hey," She said bending down in front of Julia, and tilting her head. "Don't be upset…okay? Hmm?" She said cutely. Julia smiled, and gave her a little sigh. Xiaoyu thought fast. "Wait…you're waiting for," She let out a laugh. Julia's eyes widened.

"What! What?" She asked. Xiaoyu giggled. "You're waiting for Hwoarang to ask you." She paused. "Aren't you?" Julia nodded slowly. "Well I guess but, let's face it, if he doesn't ask me before 6, an hour and a half before the Ball, then…im not going with him." Xiaoyu let out a little laugh. "Good for you, Jules! You know, if he was really that desperate to go with you, then he would do it before then." Xiaoyu smiled. Julia nodded. "Precisely."

The girls chatted for a moment or two, Xiaoyu talking of how she knew Jin would never be seen somewhere happy, at such dark times in his life, and he wouldn't dare ask her even if he did go, and how it made her so sad to think that.

"Oh, stop it!" Julia exclaimed. Xiaoyu sighed. "You have problems like me…guys huh? Who needs them? Lets just relax, we're going to be pampered and treated wonderfully for the ball. I can't believe we've had an opportunity like this! But…I still don't understand why that Andrea woman is here." Julia sighed. Xiaoyu shrugged.

"Me neither…" They both sighed, and decided to forget, and just go along with it. It soon turned three, and the girls rushed down to the gym. They took a deep breath, knocked, and entered…

"…Hello?" Julia said, as they popped their heads around the door. To their surprise, their were several girls, fluttering, giggling and posing in front of the mirrors…they spotted Andrea fussing over a particularly beautiful Brazilian girl…with chocolate skin, and extremely womanly features, that would make any guy's jaw drop if he laid eyes on her!

Julia and Xiaoyu gulped…just as they were about to leave, Andrea called them over.

"Oh! Oh you're here! Come in, come in…meet my girls." She smiled brightly.

Julia and Xiaoyu gave a nervous wave to the three girls in front of them.

"Say Hello girls, and introduce yourself to your fellow models." Julia stared at Andrea. "…Models?" Andrea laughed. "Of course…you girls have been selectively chosen to be models at the Ball…there had to be some sort of entertainment. And, that is why…I am here!" She announced proudly.

The Brazilian girl stepped forward first. "Hi, im Christie." She smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth, her voice was almost taunting. Julia and Xiaoyu nodded to her…

The next girl was a young Japanese girl, with sharp yet refined features about her. "The name's Asuka, Asuka Kazama." She said with an eyebrow raised…so confident and bold! Julia and Xiaoyu gave her a nervous smile.

And finally, the third girl…was more of a woman! Grown up, and extremely sexy. Her red lips pouted out, and her look was very over powering and intimidating, yet so sensual and mature.

"Anna Williams. Pleased to meet you…aw, don't you to have such pretty faces?" She smiled falsely, and Julia was liking her less and less by the second. The two of them gave her false grin, and turned to Andrea, who was beaming at them all.

"Girls, girls…young women, should I say. I will deal with you one by one…now, you two." She said looking at Julia and Xiaoyu, who blinked blankly. "Your names?" Andrea asked with a smile, she picked up her note book, and her assistants gathered around her like a flock of sheep! She grinned. "Well…names?" She asked again.

"Uhh…Oh." Julia stuttered. "My names…Julia. Julia Chang." Julia said with a small smile. "Beautiful…pretty name!" Andrea grinned. "Now, you…" She said to Xiaoyu, who stepped forward shyly. "…Ling Xiaoyu. My friend's call me Xiaoyu." Andrea smiled. "How sweet…but, Ling, yes…Ling is what we'll call you; it's…got a ring to it, and suits your pretty face!" She cooed. "Now! Come with me!" She demanded. Julia and Xiaoyu obeyed, and followed her to a large curtain…

Behind the curtain was a fairly well sized fitting room, and lots of mirrors…dresses…shoes…makeup…endless accessories too! Julia and Xiaoyu were amazed, and gave a little squeal. Andrea, who was watching their reactions clapped. "Girls…this is the fitting rooms. Your makeup and hair will be done here. Now…come on, we have four hours before practice."

Julia stopped. "…Practice?" Andrea nodded. "Well of course. The Ball starts at 7.30, and my models need half an hour to prepare a little cat walk to promote my dresses, darling!" She smiled, and sat Julia down first.

"Now…im going to make you look like a princess!" She gleamed. "But, first…your colours!" Julia smiled helplessly at the woman, who clearly wanted all her models to shine out at the Ball…

But, little did they know. Julia wanted this…she wanted to feel like a princess. So that, for once…when she walked in, all heads would turn and all eyes would be on her…especially his eyes.

Andrea examined Julia carefully, and thought hard. She then decided that Xiaoyu should leave, so she concentrate fully. Xiaoyu waved to Julia and left the from behind the curtain…

Andrea turned to Julia.

"Julia. You are extremely pretty, in fact beautiful. So, im going to work extremely hard on you, and, if you accept, I would love it, if you wanted to be the top model…I mean, the entertainment needs to be good, so…will you?" Julia on the over hand…was a little bewildered, and very flattered.

"I…yes," She smiled. "I'd…love to." She nodded. Andre grinned. "Wonderful, darling! Now over to the hair salon." Andrea beckoned her to a chair, with shampoos, a rinser, shower, and other hair care products, with plenty of brushes, curlers and straighteners. Julia sat…she couldn't wait! Andrea soon began to work her magic on Julia…

Here we go she thought…

Andrea decided on curling her hair. Julia nodded and agreed…before she knew it, Andrea was brushing her hair vigorously…and in seconds it was flowing and soft. Andrea nodded, and heated up her hair curlers. Julia waited patiently…yet nervously.

Soon, her hair was curled wonderfully, and was sprayed with a substance that made her hair shine and gleam out in the light. "…This'll work wonders in the spotlight." Andrea smiled happily. "Now…dress." She thought. Julia crossed her fingers, and hoped that it would be one she liked. But…she couldn't help but admire her gleaming hair in mirrors all around her.

Julia was in there for around three hours. It was 6pm by the time Andrea had finished! But finally…Julia was called out of the curtain and all her fellow models and of course Xiaoyu waited eagerly!

"My wonderful models," Andrea began. "I give you…our lead model!" she beamed. They heard a clip clop of shoes…a sort of glassy sound, the curtain was pulled back, and as if from a dream…an exhilaratingly beautiful girl stepped out…

Xiaoyu gasped…Christie was amazed…Asuka Kazama's strong face smiled widely…and Anna Williams' cheeks grew red in rage and jealously.

For, out stepped Julia…

Her hair was curled, and a shone in the lights, which gave a most wonderful glossy effect on her perfect hair…sat on top delicately was a silver and diamond tiara…but it didn't stop there. Her dress was gorgeous! It was a pearly white, with silver embroidery on the hems glittering out…it was long too and was cut off at her chest with no sleeves, which brought attention to her chest a little…and the skirt was not too big, and not too small…it flowed gently, and had the right volume…but then there was her face…

She glowed out…her deep brown eyes glittered out, as her red lipstick lips stretched into a smile. Her white skin that was tanned lovely showed off how smooth and clear her skin was, and a light shade of red glowed on her cheeks…the pearl earrings shone out beneath her hair, and her diamond necklace gleamed and shimmered out its expensiveness.

Andrea clapped her hands together and gave a sigh.

Julia looked like a princess! Angelic, and her presence was gentle and graceful…a light seemed to shine on her like tonight, would be the night where everything would go right, for the beautiful…well, most prepossessing and fair young woman in the tournament.

Xiaoyu clapped. "Julia! You look…beautiful, really Jules! Top Model too!" Her pretty friend cheered. Julia smiled, and glittered. "Really?" The other models agreed…all apart from Anna Williams, who wanted to be top model so badly…that she was already plotting her revenge…


	16. 15 Minutes to Go

CHAPTER 16 – 15 MINUTES TO GO

Christie and Asuka gathered round her. But, were soon called by Andrea to get ready…

They came out stunning and replenished!

Christie had a slimming red dress on, that dragged along the floor…ruby earrings shinning out under her straight long dark hair, and satin red shoes to match…her lips were a light red, and her eyes were wonderfully patterned with thick black eye makeup.

Asuka was in a short satin dress, which was a dark blue…she wore a beautiful sapphire necklace that shimmered out upon her chest, and blue high heels, her eyes had glittery blue eye shadow, which was applied perfectly…

Finally, Xiaoyu…

Ling looked not…cute…nor pretty like normal, but grown up! Her dress came to just below her knees. It was a pink (her favourite colour) and had a small pink ribbon tied around waist. Her shoes were black, and gave her height too, for they also had heels. Her hair was down, and straightened brilliantly…it came to her shoulders, and her accessories consisted of a pearled pink necklace, that framed her neck just right. But her lips only had a clear gloss that shone out her already pink lips, her eyes however had dark pink cream eye makeup, and dark eyeliner to outline and enhance on her beautiful shapely Chinese eyes.

Julia clapped for them…especially for Xiaoyu. Ling was so upset about Jin and that fact that she had her confidence back, and was happy made Julia even happier…with this angelic and overwhelming feeling about herself…

But then, a thought hit Julia! The time! Hwoarang wouldn't be able to find her to ask her! The beauteous Julia Chang ran to Andrea.

"What time is it?" She asked. Andrea, surprised, checked her watch. "…6.45pm…why?" She asked. Julia gasped. "Oh no…Hwoarang!" Andrea, confused, asked. "Hwoarang? Who…?" Julia sighed. "He's…he's a, a boy…he, well, I hoped that…" she sighed. "He would ask me to the dance. But, he doesn't know im here!" Julia exclaimed.

Andrea thought, and gave her top model a smile…

"Look. Julia Chang…you look beautiful, you look marvellous sweetheart, if that boy had any sense he wouldn't think twice about not asking you…I will give you fifteen minutes, because at seven, we have to rehearse…the ball will be in the main hall, its huge, and perfect! Your love it…now go!" Julia nodded, thanked her, and hurried out quickly…

"Julia?" Xiaoyu called. The fair girl turned. "I have to go find Hwoarang! I'll be back!" Julia called.

Xiaoyu sighed, and watched her friend hurry out for this Hwoarang…this, red headed cocky looser, who thought he was it. What did she see in him? Well…what ever it was…Xiaoyu had never seen Julia so entranced and interested by a guy before. Xiaoyu looked around…and then thought…where had Anna got to?

"Hmm…" Xiaoyu thought, but then caught sight of herself in the mirror and smiled cutely, and admired her new look!

Julia hurried out. She heard wolf whistles…cries from men, envious looks from girls in pretty dresses, and winks from guys in tuxedos and more…

But all she wanted was to find him. To find the red head who she…she…oh, it didn't matter; she just…just wanted to find him. But why? She just couldn't come to terms with…

Meanwhile…Hwoarang had been searching EVERYWHERE for Julia…he started at 4pm, and now at quarter to seven, she was still no where to be seen! He actually was getting worried…which for Hwoarang wasn't normal, and it annoyed him, but he just needed to ask her! He was so tempted by the girls after girls that had asked him, but…he knew…that Julia was the one he wanted to ask.

* * *

Steve was looking for Christie. Who he had taking a particular liking to…but he couldn't find her. Of course, the both of them had no clue that their girls would be taking part in the entertainment, and were picked as one of the five most beautiful girls in the tournament…

Hwoarang and Steve sighed. "No use?" Steve said to Hwoarang after bashing through his door. Hwoarang sighed. "Nah…man, where are they?" Steve shrugged. "Tell ya what…I'll keep looking, you wait here, they might return to their rooms." Steve said walking out…he also had refused girl after girl, because he was Steve Fox, and he wanted to go with Christie.

Hwoarang sighed, and checked himself in the mirror.

He looked very smart, not to mention good looking, his red hair was so unusual with a tuxedo, that it fitted so well, and was also attractive. He sighed, and sat on his bed…was Julia even going? Hwoarang cursed to himself, and practiced what he would say to Julia…

He almost laughed himself. He, the blood talon, actually "practicing" He sighed, and carried on anyway.


	17. Steve, Meet Xiaoyu

CHAPTER 17 – STEVE, MEET XIAOYU

Steve on the other hand, had just rushed into the reception…when WHAM! He had smacked into someone. The smooth fair haired guy stopped and turned…

"Hey…sorry about that, did you hurt yourself?" He looked below him, and then eyed the person carefully. On the floor, was a girl. An extremely pretty girl infact…she had straight black hair to her shoulders and an elegant pink dress on. Steve watched her, rather amused; as she fumbled slightly…he laughed lightly, and offered her his hand. She took it, and he pulled her up…

He then saw her face. He thought he recognised her from somewhere… She was Chinese and her pink lips spread into a sweet smile, she looked very mature, and graceful…however there was an adventurous glint in her eye. Steve, found himself suddenly being attracted to the girl!

"Uhh…sorry about that…" He said scratching his head nervously (He seemed to have picked that up from Hwoarang) the girl's smile faded as she shook her head.

"No…my fault!" She protested. "Im sorry…" She apologised.

Steve smiled. "No, it was my fault. Should more careful…I guess." He said. The girl giggled, and eyed him. "Hey…are you…Steve Fox?" Steve nodded proudly. "Yeah…that's right." He said. The girl smiled. "Really? Wow…it must be my lucky day, smacking into the most famous boxer in the world at the moment, and embarrassing myself." She sighed. Steve laughed…again. "Heh, don't worry…" The girl nodded, and smiled…

"Thank you." She said. Steve looked at the girl, as she looked at him. "I must go! Im searching for my friend, have you seen her?" She asked.

"What does she look like?" He asked.

She thought. "Hmm…about 5'5…brown hair. Very pretty, well, beautiful seeing she's in her ball dress…any ideas?" Steve shook his head. "Don't think so…sounds familiar though." She sighed. "Oh well…thanks." She said turning to leave.

"Wait!" Steve held her arm, she turned. "What's your name?" The girl smiled. "You…want to know my name?" He nodded. "Of course." The girl giggled and gave a soft laugh. "…Xiaoyu." She said…

Her and Steve exchanged looks, and then she hurried off.

Steve sighed. "Man…she was cute!" He said to himself, and then thought of Christie. "Damn…where is she?" He said, remembering the gorgeous Brazilian girl and began to search for her once again!

Julia knocked on Hwoarang's door.

Hwoarang heard a knock…he sighed…it was probably Steve, saying he couldn't find the girls…

"Go away!" Hwoarang shouted…

Julia frowned slightly. "…What?" She replied through the door. Hwoarang sighed. "Didn't you hear me?" He remarked. Julia frowned…how could he say that to her? How nasty, and rude of him…arrogant…maybe she was wrong about him after all, maybe he was just arrogant.

"Fine, Hwoarang! I won't speak to you ever again…I…I hate you!" Julia cried, and ran away…her eyes stinging once again, but she didn't shed a tear. Hwoarang shot up! He knew that voice! JULIA!

He shot up and dived at the door, he flung it open! He looked…and looked…again…and again……Julia was gone. He sighed. "Julia!" He called down the hallway. "Shit!" He kicked the door…she was gone! Clearly she had forgiven him…and wanted to speak with him, why was he so stupid? He growled and cursed again as he ran a hand through his red hair…

He sighed and thought of her…

He bet she looked beautiful…if only he saw her…

Hwoarang thought for a moment…then knew what he had to do! He was the Blood Talon! He was going to find her, and ask her! No matter how many times he had to lower his ego to say sorry…he never wanting anything more! He just wanted to take Julia Chang to the dance!

With that, he left his room, and rushed down the corridor to the elevator, to find Julia…

Unfortunately, Julia's fifteen minutes were up, and she had joined her fellow models in the main hall of the hotel.

"Sorry, im late." Julia pardoned herself. Andrea looked at the gorgeous girl, who looked just as perfect as she did when she first came out from the curtain.

"Oh…don't worry. Take your position on the stage there." Andrea smiled.

Julia nodded silently, and joined the models on the stage. She couldn't fail to notice that Anna had a rather malicious smirk on her face, and was wearing a long, slick black dress, her eyes thick with dark eye makeup, she looked very sexy indeed!

Julia ignored Anna's envious glares and took her position at the middle.

"Where have you been?" Xiaoyu asked Julia. "I was looking for you!" Julia nodded. "…I know, sorry." She said sadly. Xiaoyu could sense her friend was excited, but something inside of her was sad…

"1…2…3!" Andrea counted down.

Techno music began to play, and one by one the walked down the long stage, with red carpet, and struck a pose.

Christie was first…then Asuka…then Anna…then Xiaoyu…and then Julia, as top model last. After 20 minutes of practice, they were done…everything was set. They were to walk out, pose, come back, then after they had all done that once, come out all together and strike four poses…1, 2, 3, 4, fast, eye catching ones…Xiaoyu would lead off…and Julia would hold one final pose, then follow off behind them.

"Okay my models…shine at the ball…shine…you may have 10 minutes to refresh!" She smiled.

Christie and Asuka waved to Julia and Xiaoyu, and left the hall. Meanwhile, Anna left to continue her plan…

Anna Williams felt envious and rejected.

She had found herself another enemy…Julia Chang. Though, the stunning Indian hadn't hindered her in anyway…Anna never lets anyone beat her at her ambitions or wants, including her sister Nina – her true enemy. She despised her and hated her…

But, Anna's battle was not with her sister for now…

She cackled to herself…

"…Hwoarang. Was that his name?" She smirked, and found herself on level 25 room 24!" She posed herself, waited, then knocked.

Hwoarang heard a knock…was it her? Was it Julia?

He sprang at the door, and opened it. He stopped. He saw a very seductive woman at his door…he knew her, he'd seen her before!

"Hwoarang, isn't it?" He nodded. "Uhh…yeah. Sorry, I was expecting someone else." Anna frowned. "Mmm…I know. Is the person female? And goes by the name…Julia Chang?" Hwoarang frowned slightly, and nodded. "…Yeah." He said.

Anna laughed, and walked past him into his room…

Hwoarang, a little intimidated, laughed and turned.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Anna sat on his bed. "…What do you think?" She raised an eyebrow. Hwoarang sighed. "You know…it's tempting, very…maybe I would have said yes before I met her, but I've changed, now get out!" He ordered. Anna pouted. "Her? You mean that Julia?" He nodded. "Aww…shame." She walked up to him and ran her finger down his shirt.

"Your cute, Hwoarang…young, and I like young men. Just, remember that…if everything goes wrong." She gave him a wink, and kissed his cheek.

Hwoarang pushed her off. "Slag! Get out!" He growled.

She laughed. "Slag? No…more like…misunderstood, experienced woman, Hwoarang. Goodbye…enjoy the Ball." She smirked, and left. Hwoarang sighed, and kicked the air with a triple kick. He needed to let out some anger. He sighed; as the clock struck 7.30…it was too late!


	18. Let The Dinner Ball Begin

CHAPTER 18 – LET THE DINNER BALL BEGIN

The beautiful models assembled. Ready, and excited.

The contestants poured into the hall…that was decorated with gold and red, much like their rooms. The hall was filled with tables and chairs, and a huge buffet table about half the size of the hall, was filled with different kinds of food!

Groups of girls, and boys began to enter the hall…one by one they were greeted by the receptionists who had also dressed up for the occasion.

Steve and Hwoarang had a bunch of girls circling them, asking them over and over again to be their dates.

"Oh please, this is the third time I've asked you!" Said one to Hwoarang – who sighed and shook his head…

"Look! Get outta my face!" He barked.

"Aww, come on…I thought Steve Fox was meant to be confident, not shy!" Said another to Steve, he too sighed, but rolled his eyes.

"Listen, im not shy…got it? I just don't want to go with you, now get over it." He said sharply. He and Hwoarang however were lapping up every moment of the girls fussing over them, but they wanted Julia and Christie. After a while, the girls took the hint and left…

"Girls!" Andrea shouted. Julia, Xiaoyu, Christie, Asuka and finally Anna assembled. "You will enter one by one, once all the contestants have filled the hall…5 minutes." She said. The girls looked at one another, a little confused. Asuka laughed, and turned to Julia, who was just as confused…

"Alright…what was that? What to do we do when we go in?"

Julia thought. "Umm…I think we take our seats, they've been picked for us, and then when Andrea calls us we go back stage." Asuka nodded. "Okay." She smiled, and did a little twirl in her slimming and short blue dress. "Like it?" Julia grinned. "It's lovely…" She complimented. Asuka smiled, and got ready and stood outside the door.

Christie approached Julia. Her walk was extremely fancy and well practiced; she stopped and smiled, and did a twirl in her gorgeous red dress.

"Do you like mine too?" She asked. Julia nodded to the Brazilian girl. "Yes, its lovely…it suits you so much." Christie gave a bright smile. "You look gorgeous…im glad you got top model. Oh, by the way…me and Asuka were thinking off hitting the town tomorrow night…how about it? You and Xiaoyu can come?" Julia thought, and sighed. "Umm…I'll ask her. Maybe." Julia thanked. Christie gave her a glittering look, and nodded to her, then joined Asuka…

But finally, Ling came over to Julia.

"Julia. You look amazing…I can't explain it." Xiaoyu smiled, to the mesmeric princess like girl. Julia laughed. "Thanks; by the way…you look so grown up Xiaoyu! And well…if Jin does turn up, he'd be a fool not to ask you." The Chinese girl glowed, and placed her hands on her hips, posing. Julia laughed, and watched her friend join the others.

Anna Williams however, did not wish Julia luck, and joined them without a smile or courteous nod to Julia…nothing.

Hwoarang and Steve took their seats and sighed. They saw Nina Williams and Paul Phoenix enter together, then Marshall Law with a young Chinese woman, half his age.

"Heh, stud." Steve muttered. Hwoarang smirked, but didn't laugh. Soon, everyone had poured into the hall. It glittered with aluminous lights, red carpets, and gold table clothes…the sound of tinkling glasses were heard, as they all began a toast.

A large figure emerged from a table. Masked – which was odd, he was clearly the holder of the tournament. He stood from where he sat, which was on a high crowned with gold chair…two girls at his side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here to celebrate the 5th King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Now…I want you to enjoy, and have fun. There will dances too, that you can all take part in, and socialize with your fellow competitors…now, I have arrange some entertainment, with the help of a Ms. Andrea Cross…a new clothes designer, and model promoter. Enjoy." He said sitting…his voice was dark and mysterious, and his figure huge and muscular…no-one dare spoke, but clapped.

Hwoarang sighed. "Where are the girls?" He asked Steve looking around. "No idea…" He replied. Hwoarang thought, and slumped down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Everyone stopped, and turned. There at the door was Ms. Andrea Cross. "Let the entertainment begin!" She announced. Everyone clapped – Hwoarang and Steve clapped dis-heartedly, and sighed. "…Great." They both whispered.

"Introducing…ASUKA KAZAMA!"

Everyone looked to the large hall doors. They opened, and out stepped an extremely pretty Japense girl, in an attractive short blue dress.

Everyone clapped and cheered as she struck and pose, and walked down the stairs fancily, posed again and took her seat. A strange figure stared at her darkly…watching her…but couldn't be noticed in the hustle of the crowds.

"Next we have…CHRISTIE MONTERIO!"

Steve almost choked on his beer. "Christie!?" He exclaimed, and looked to Hwoarang who was just as shocked.

Christie walked out…Steve's jaw dropped. She was stunning and slid her hands to her waist and twirled, she winked and walked down the stairs…stopping and pouting now and then…she took her seat. It was next to Steve. He froze and looked at her.

"Hey…" She said. Steve nodded, and winked at Hwoarang who only wondered where Julia was. "Christie," Hwoarang said, she looked to him. "Is Julia in this…show? I mean, I can't see her in the hall." Christie smirked. "Maybe…your see." She teased. Hwoarang frowned and looked to the doors again.

"Thirdly…ANNA WILLIAMS!"

Hwoarang scowled at the name.

Out stepped the seductive woman, her lips gleaming red, and her long black dress, hugging her perfect figure. She grinned, blew a kiss and walked down the stairs – People clapped and cheered, all accept Nina Williams, Hwoarang, Steve and Christie – who also did not like her, because she knew very well Anna was jealous of Julia.

Anna took her seat, and crossed her legs…she spotted Hwoarang and gave him a wink. He shuddered and turned to the doors.

"Next…the lovely…the darling…LING XIAOYU!"

Steve choked…again! It was her! The sweet and charming girl he found himself actually attracted to!

Out she stepped. Refined and glamorous. She gave the crowds a cute wave and blushed as she posed bravely. The crowds roared, and clapped. Xiaoyu giggled, and began to walk down the stairs elegantly…

However…unknown to Xiaoyu, a cloaked figure at the back of the hall, was also watching her…in amazement! The figure however did not clap…wishing not to draw attention to itself…the figure was the same one who watched Asuka…

She smiled and sat in her seat which was opposite Hwoarang, and next to Steve…who blushed, and felt dumb, with Christie next to him.

"Xiaoyu! Wow…anyway, where is Julia!?" Hwoarang hissed. Xiaoyu gave him a smile. "Your see." Hwoarang growled, and looked to the doors one last time…but this time; he would not be disappointed…

Andrea beamed at the hall.

"Finally…now for our chosen Top Model. The wonderful…the beautiful…the absolutely stunning…" She paused, wanting to see their faces. Hwoarang held his breath…

"…JULIA CHANG!"

Everyone gasped! Hwoarang's face dropped. "What?" He breathed. Xiaoyu and Christie nodded to the doors, she turned and looked…the hall fell silent…

Her footsteps were heard…and clinking of high heels…then the doors fully opened…and in its frame, stood the most beautiful girl Hwoarang's eyes had ever witnessed!

The whole hall was mesmerized into her. Andrea beamed, and encouraged her quietly.

Julia stepped forward…the whole hall was in shock they could not clap…

Her dark brown locks, oozed elegance as her tiara glittered delicately on her curls. Her dress floated…and her chest was shaped in the dress well. Her presence was truly alluring and enticing…no-one dared breath or speak…she was impeccable and seemed untouchable. She was breathtaking. Beautiful. Perfect. She smiled as everyone slowly began to clap…then cheer…then stand…and finally whistle and cheer louder than ever.

She smiled…her eyes shimmered out, as her red lips smiled…she caught sight of…Hwoarang! He was…amazed. His eyes were focused on her…not a blink could be caught. She was…like a Princess. Really. An angel floating in a dream to him, Hwoarang felt his stomach turn, and butterflies flutter within him as she posed, and walked down the steps…her shoes clipping along, and her hand gently touching the rails…she smiled, and posed once more.

The crowd cheered, and then sat. Julia bowed elegantly…her head high and her presence powerful. It was if she had cast a spell on the crowd. She smiled and took her seat…she looked…feeling slightly nervous now. Her seat was right next to him…Hwoarang!

Hwoarang didn't even notice that the last spare seat was next to him…he was just entranced by her beauty…everything! She approached him, and he gazed up at her. She smiled slightly and sat. Still angry about him saying her to go away at his door.

Hwoarang felt like a complete jerk. He sighed, and tried to look away from her…but his eyes would only come back and linger on her…

Soon everyone began to eat, and some big band classical music played. Everyone left their seats for the huge buffet table laid out before them. Julia was about to stand, when Hwoarang took her seat out for her. She looked at him, her brown eyes seemed to shine at him, and she nodded and headed to the table with Xiaoyu…

Hwoarang sighed and slapped his head.

Steve stopped Christie, and whispered in her ear…

"Christie. You look great. Amazing…will you be my date? Sorry I didn't ask sooner…" She looked at him and smiled. He looked her up and down. "I only wish I did ask sooner." He grinned. She nodded. "Of course, Steve." She grinned, and then two of them headed over to the buffet together.

Julia picked at various salads, and helped herself to the many kinds of vegetables. She also chose a few pieces of fried bread, and poured herself a small glass of water, and added ice from the silver tin ice bowls that were also laid out on the table.

Xiaoyu picked out a few sandwiches, and fancy cakes…and looking around carefully poured herself a small glass of wine. She sipped it, and then joined Julia as they sat back down. Hwoarang and Steve however filled their plate with meat, vegetables, cakes, dips and other delicious treats. They all sat back down, there was silence, and the only people who were speaking were Steve and Christie.

Xiaoyu looked over at Steve…he caught her glance, and gave her a small smile. She smiled back, but turned to Julia.

"You, alright? Ready for the big show?" Julia nodded. "Yeah," She brightened up. "I wouldn't call it big but…oh well." She sighed. Xiaoyu smiled. "Im just going to the toilets. I'll be back." She nodded leaving the table, and heading out of the hall.

Hwoarang looked at the entrancing girl next to him, whose beauty was breath taking, he just wanted to kiss her like the night before.

"…Julia?" He said to her. Julia sighed and looked at him. Steve asked Christie for dance, taking the hint. She agreed, and they were left alone…

Julia sighed and watched them leave.

"…What?" She replied. Hwoarang sighed. "Im sorry. I thought you were Steve." Julia nodded. "It's okay…" She said. Hwoarang moved closer to her, his eyes adoring her. "You look…amazing. Beautiful, Julia…I," He stopped. "I can't believe it." He admitted. Julia looked at him, the gorgeous brunette smiled. "Really?" He nodded, and moved closer again. "Yeah…really!" He said eagerly.

There was a pause…Julia gave a small smile.

"You look good too." She smiled nervously. Hwoarang grinned. "Really?" She nodded, and smirked. "Mmm…very handsome." She teased. Hwoarang laughed…it seemed…everything was alright. Julia sighed, and watched the others dancing. When suddenly, Andrea rose from where she sat, and announced the main dance was next. Couples flooded the dance floor…

Julia watched them, and looked down. She sighed…if only she had a date…if only it was him. Hwoarang. She thought about it sadly…when she felt a rough…yet caring hand slide through her soft one and grip it. Julia looked to her side, to see the Korean guy smiling.

"Julia, do you want to dance?" He asked. Julia couldn't believe it, she smiled brightly, and nodded. "Of course." She said, the two of them stood, and headed over the to the large empty part of the hall.

Her and Hwoarang turned and faced one another. Hwoarang had no clue how to dance…he was dreading it. He had no clue, as Julia placed her hand on his shoulder…and placed his own hand on her waist. He gulped and smiled playing along. Finally, she placed her own free hand in his. She looked up at him and smiled…he felt himself melting once more as her eyes glittered up at him.

"…Ready?" She said softly. He nodded. They began to sway left and right gently…then twirl around together, again and again. When to Hwoarang's surprise Julia spun out, and spun back in, he lost grip of her and tripped over her. She laughed, as everyone else smirked at him…he felt like an idiot, and walked off.

Julia stopped laughing quickly, and hurried after him. She tugged on his arm. "Oh…come on. Don't be silly, it was a mistake." He pleaded. Hwoarang sighed, and turned, but she caught hold of him once more, and looked at him and gave him a dazzling smile.

He couldn't resist it, and followed her back onto the floor…not knowing that at this very moment he was being watched by the dark figure at the back of the hall who was almost laughing, but watching how he acted around Julia closely.

They began again. This time better! They twirled around together, and this time he kept hold of her hand as Julia whirled out and spun back in again. The song they were dancing to was called – "Waltz for the Moon" Julia laughed as Hwoarang began to go freestyle and attempted to do a moonwalk. She laughed as he failed miserably, but still grinned.

"Im no dancer." He said to her as they danced together again. Julia smiled at him admirably. Hwoarang and her waltzed around, and soon became very confident, as Hwoarang lifted her up by her hips, and then back down again carried on swaying with her. Julia giggled, and laughed as Hwoarang gave her a small wink. Their foot work improved as they did a step across, behind and together twice over.

"Hey, getting good at this!" Hwoarang grinned at the beautiful girl dancing with him. She held her dress up and the two of them showed off their impressive new steps. Steve and Christie who were also dancing caught sight of the two of them…

"Hey, Chris, would you look at that?" Steve laughed. The enticing Brazilian girl turned, and saw the Top Model, who looked stunning, and the handsome red head, ruling the ballroom floor, as they laughed and showed off a little. She laughed too, and turned back to her date, and raised her eyebrows at him a little surprised at what she saw!

"Hey…your right!" She laughed, as they continued to dance.

The dance was soon over. Hwoarang spun her out and back into his warm arms. The music had finished. Julia and laughed together. Hwoarang bowed to her, and Julia held her skirt up and curtsied back.

"That went very well. Im impressed, Hwoarang." Julia cooed. Hwoarang grinned. "So am I actually…" He laughed. Julia grinned and did not let go of his hand, but held it tighter, as they walked hand in hand back to their tables, and sat down, panting slightly after the dance they just performed.

Hwoarang now wasted no time as guys began to approach them.

"Julia?" She looked at him. "Would you," The many guys drew closer.

"Would you…be my date?" Julia looked at him, her eyes widened, and her beautiful face smiled and glowed. She nodded. "Yes!" She said happily. Hwoarang laughed, as Julia leant in closer to him. They looked at one another for a moment. Surpsingly, Julia didn't hesitate and leaned in and gave him a gentle hug. Hwoarang embraced her back.

Xiaoyu entered the hall again just at this moment. She saw them hugging, and melted. "Aww…" She sighed dreamily, and decided to leave them for a moment, and left the hall once more. As she did…this time, the dark figure in the shadows also left as he spied her…he followed her out…

Xiaoyu left the hall, and stepped out into the gardens of the hotel. They were beautiful…with white stoned patios, and pretty flowers blooming everywhere…she sighed and sat on a nearby bench…

She sighed deeply as she sat down gently. Her thoughts were with Jin…

She sighed again…then again…she heard footsteps…louder…and louder…drawing closer…closer!

She stopped. Looked up…there in front of her a few metres away was the dark figure from the Hall. She gasped, and stood up quickly. They exchanged looks for a moment…silence…Xiaoyu could no longer stick it.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

The Figure was taken aback, and then stepped forward into the moonlight. The figure appeared to be cloaked in black. Xiaoyu looked, almost desperate to run…but she did not. Something told her not to…just to hold on a little longer…thought the fear inside of her was growing rapidly.

"Who are you?" She repeated. This time however, the figure reacted…

It stepped forward. Reached out a hand, and pulled of the hood of its dark cloak…Xiaoyu gasped widely.

"…Jin?" She whispered.

She looked at the jet black haired boy…his dark eyes focusing on her, with hair sprawling over them. He took a step towards her, and gulped…he didn't speak…but removed his cloak and threw it to the ground. He now wore his normal training clothes…

"Xiaoyu." He said to her. Xiaoyu grinned, her beautiful face glowed.

"You're here! You're actually here!" She rejoiced.

Jin felt taken aback yet again…she was just as bubbly and light…but looked mature, and so beautiful! He gulped as she approached him. He took a step back. She took another closer. He sighed and tried to not let his eyes explore her up and down…

"Xiaoyu…im sorry," He paused. "If I scared you...that is." Xiaoyu smiled, and shook her head, her silky black hair blowing delicately in the cool winds.

"No, you didn't…really." She said honestly. "I just…wondered who it was." She explained. Jin nodded silently…and received a look of pity from his friend. Xiaoyu felt so distant from him…like no matter what she did he was lost in a foggy mist that couldn't be cleared…

She sighed, as she felt the urge to pull him into her arms, and hold him…tell him she was going to help him…tell him…her true feelings. If he did not feel them back, she would understand…she just…she just needed him to know.

Jin looked at the girl he had grown so close to back along…but seemed to have grown so far apart from her in the present…but it seemed only yesterday Jin saw her pretty face smiling at him at high school, and waving him goodbye from School. He sighed, and tried to think of what to say…

Why didn't he comment on how nice she looked? Did he think she looked horrible? Sluttish perhaps? Xiaoyu grew worried about her new, stunning appearance…

"You…you look," Jin paused. "You look amazing…by the way." He said. Xiaoyu lifted her bowed head. A sweet smile crept across her refined face, she beamed.

"Really?" She asked happily. He nodded, and gave her an insignificant, small smile. Yet still…it was a smile! Xiaoyu let out a light laugh at her lost friend, who seemed so shy.

"Thanks…Jin," She said. He looked into her eyes. "I…" She stopped. He turned to leave, growing weary about who could see him with her.

"I missed you." She said. Jin stopped; he looked over his shoulder at her. He then turned to her. He looked at the radiant Chinese girl who stood before him, refined and fair in her glorious dress.

"You…did?" He asked quietly. She nodded as if it were obvious.

"Of course, Jin." She smiled. "Did you think…I would just forget you?" He paused and sighed. Xiaoyu grinned. "You did, didn't you?" Teasing him, as she approached him and tilted her head at him, and cutely giggled at him. Jin looked away, and then blushed gently.

"I thought…you wouldn't remember me once I left. I thought I would just be a memory in your past…"

Xiaoyu looked horrified, and shook her head quickly. "What? No, no, no!" She exclaimed. "Never! I thought of you all the time…" She paused, realising how revealing her feelings were coming across…she sighed and turned. Held a hand to her heart, and closed her eyes.

"You were always with me. I listened to what you said at the end of the 4th tournament…you were right. I have to make my own dreams come true…"

She sighed gently.

"I remembered your face, you know. When you smiled it was ever so rare really…and I captured it, and it stayed with me. You know…I could even remember your presence, how it felt when you were near me. Strange…it felt over powering almost." She held her breath, not wanting to know what Jin was going to say…what if he laughed at her? What if he thought her stupid, and should grow up? What if…what if he didn't think about her that way too…

Jin looked at her. His dark, cold eyes seemed to soften on Xiaoyu.

"I…thought about you too." He replied. She held her breath still…her eyes closed, her hand on her heart as her heart began to race.

"I hoped I would meet you again…but, when I saw you in the hall, back there…you," He hesitated. "You…surprised me, Xiaoyu. Very much…I felt like the air was being taken out of me. I couldn't believe my eyes…"

He gave a small smile, and began to approach her closer, growing in confidence. Xiaoyu could feel his powerful presence upon her, his muscular chest behind her, his shadow upon her hers.

Xiaoyu knew he was right behind her…she slowly turned. She looked up at the raven haired boy, who looked down at her. His dark features seemed to tower down on her own dainty and pretty ones.

His shaded, and vague expressions were hard to read…plus the fact that his distinct, majestic looks were undoubtedly handsome…therefore distracting Xiaoyu from remaining unnerved from his downing stare…the tension build between them was almost unbearable for Xiaoyu. She gulped, and shuddered under his stare.

"…Jin?" She whispered. The devilish boy, whose evil within him was growing quickly, seemed to disperse into pure kindness.

"Xiaoyu?" He asked back. She smiled at him softly…

Jin carefully leaned down to Xiaoyu – who grew increasingly nervous, was he going to kiss her!?

Jin placed his lips against her ear. "…Xiaoyu. Will you…be my date?"

At that very moment, sparks flew and fireworks set off in Xiaoyu's mind, she was so happy, she couldn't believe it! It was like her dream had come true…she couldn't remember how many times it crossed her mind…

"Yes!" She smiled. "…Of course I will, Jin." She beamed. With that, Xiaoyu squeezed him…Jin tensed, and felt stiff and uncomfortable, but soon embraced her back and swooped the adoring Chinese girl in his own strong arms.

Meanwhile…

Hwoarang and Julia seemed to be getting along perfectly in the Hall, talking and joking, it was okay…and was there romance in the air?


	19. A Second Kiss and Jin Kazama

CHAPTER 19 – A 2nd KISS, AND JIN KAZAMA

The angel like brunette laughed and joked to the handsome, fiery Korean.

It seemed like ages since they had talked…and they both felt a rush of relief as the other smiled the other…

"So…it's nearly half 11 now…god, it's gone fast." Hwoarang said scratching his head almost nervously. Julia nodded in agreement, and stroked a soft curl and smiled back.

"Yeah…shall we head back? I mean, uhh…I am. I know you probably don't want to, but, I don't want to do the little show at the end, even if I am top model for the night… so I'll she you later, yeah?" She smiled standing to leave…Hwoarang stood too, and quickly. He wasn't going to let her go now!

"No, no! Of course, I mean…I'll walk you to your room, I mean, mines right next door, so." He laughed. Julia laughed too, the both of them falling into silence, and blushing. "So uhh…you want to get going?" She asked. Hwoarang nodded frantically, and just before they headed off, he stopped her…

Julia felt him tap her shoulder. She turned. A hand was held out to her, and Hwoarang wore a smile on his face. She returned the smile, and slid her hand in his own…

They left the hall together. Hand in hand. Hwoarang and Julia.

It hadn't been long when Julia came to a halt.

"Wait…I just need to go to the toilets, wait for me?" She asked. He nodded, and watched her walk off into the ladies toilets. He sighed and began to wait…

A few minutes later, Julia hadn't returned. Hwoarang sighed, and watched a few people leaving the ball, some couples some alone…

It was at that exact moment, when he spotted the one person he was very anxious to meet…his rival. Jin Kazama!

"Kazama!" He spat. Jin turned. He appeared to have company…Ling Xiaoyu, Julia's friend. However, Hwoarang didn't care; he wouldn't let her friend get in the way.

"Ready for that rematch? I'll kick your ass!"

Jin sighed in response...

"I don't have time for you at the moment…leave me alone, and I might just spare you your life when we do fight." He snarled back. Ling Xiaoyu tried to beckon him away gently…but to much failure.

Hwoarang raged! "Spare my life? Who the hell do you think you are?" He questioned. "Your just a nobody…an if you dare threaten me like that again, it won't be you who'll be "sparing" the lives!" He barked.

Jin scowled darkly. Xiaoyu held onto his arm. "Please…" She begged, Jin took a step back

"Aww…do what she says do you?" Hwoarang mocked. Jin frowned, but then thought, and cleverly replied…

"I could say the same about you…" He smirked wickedly.

Hwoarang frowned. "What do you mean?" Jin knew he had his attention. "Well…I couldn't help but notice you fluttering and fumbling helplessly around a certain girl. Top Model, too." He hissed.

"…Julia." Hwoarang whispered.

"What?" Jin asked. Hwoarang scowled. "It's nothing to do with you, you c" He got cut off by Xiaoyu.

"Hwoarang!" She cried. He didn't even look at her. "That girl? She's nothing alright? I got loads of em…that's more than I can say for you." Hwoarang gloated…but to his disadvantage, as Jin gave a silent and dark, yet almost smug look. Xiaoyu gulped and peered behind him. Hwoarang slowly turned…

There…stood just outside of the toilets behind him, was sure enough…Julia.

He gulped. "Jules," He began. She shook her head, her bouncy curls waving, and beautiful face frowned, she pulled her flowing dress up and ran!

Hwoarang turned to Jin. He scowled. "You," He held it back. "I'll get you, I'll make you wish you were never born…no-one cares about you Kazama, your worthless" He spat, Jin gave him a devilish look, and his eyes glowed a sudden red, he revealed a small knife, the metal blade glinted at Hwoarang, who scowled. Jin, suddenly feeling a rush of evil come over him slashed Hwoarang over the shoulder. Xiaoyu screamed! Hwoarang fell back, and held his shoulder in agony, despite his pride…despite his vengeance, despite the pain, he only though of Julia and ran after her with all haste.

Xiaoyu in shock shoved Jin and tried to run. Jin stopped her.

"Wait!"… She turned.

"Im sorry…but, we're rivals…and he's too arrogant, you know that. He doesn't appreciate your friend, and he never will, even if he never meant that, he still said it, don't you see?" Jin explained, grabbing her shoulders. Xiaoyu struggled as she sensed the evil and nodded nervously. The two of them headed back to Xiaoyu's room to discuss matters further…

However, Xiaoyu could sense he needed help now…and she was willing to, even after what she had just witnessed she believed in Jin…

Not too far away, Julia rushed through the moonlit corridors, her dress flowing through the winds, as she ran through the stone patios of the glorious gardens…

Hwoarang close behind her, and had an advantage as Julia wore heels, slowing her still surprisingly fast speed down…

Julia sped round a corner, and into a small garden, that lead to nowhere else, no other paths of escape could be seen. She sighed, and sank down on the stone wall, her radiating and angelic looks seemed to be dampened upon, as her smile was no longer upon her stunning face…

Hwoarang sprinted fast, and spun round the corner he sped up, then dragged slightly, as he tried to stop himself. Once settled…he laid eyes upon the beautiful girl, who was sat next to the stone wall…her arms upon it, and her head rested on her arms, with a flow of glossy brown curls lightly blowing from the slight breeze that waved past them gently…

They were in a small garden, which appeared to be the end of the glorious gardens that stretched over the back of the hotel…

It was pretty and a little quaint, with rosy pink, violet and yellow colours poking out everywhere. Hwoarang sighed, and approached Julia…

"…Julia?" He spoke as softly as possible.

He heard a small sniff as he felt a rush of guilt come over him.

"Im sorry…I didn't mean it, you know that. It, its just Kazama, I had to say that…so," He sighed. "So he didn't get one over me." He admitted with a look of gloom on his face. He heard her stir slightly…he slowly crept over to her and bent down next to her, and finally sat down right next to her. He watched her with her hair gently blowing. He gripped his shoulder and pulled a face of agony…

"Julia?" He said again.

The Indian Girl lifted her head… it appeared that a few crystal like tears had fallen from her glistening brown eyes. But she still looked wonderful…her presence was alluring and mystical, there seemed to be a ring of light the shone around her, and to be so close to her…it felt like heaven.

She caught sight of his shoulder. She gasped.

"Hwoarang!" She touched his arm gently. Hwoarang winced, and she flinched back. "S, sorry…" She said softly. Hwoarang shook his head.

"Don't worry…when you…touch me, it," He felt himself going red, it would sound so wrong…so cheesy, but it's what he wanted to tell her…

"When you touch me…it kinda took away the pain…" He said, almost as if Julia had some kind of magic hidden within her, healing powers of an angel…she certainly gave Hwoarang the feeling of magic.

Julia smiled slightly. "Are you, okay? Does it hurt much?" Hwoarang sighed. "It's alright…don't worry about me, im sorry, okay?" She shook her head. "Don't be silly, im fine…you just, you ruined it. We were getting along so well Hwoarang, and, and…im sorry, your bleeding! Quite badly…why am I babbling on like this? I…I don't know why, I, I just…I was disappointed." She sighed.

Hwoarang looked at her. Refined, her perfect face was glowing almost lovingly at Hwoarang, who in returned found himself being drawn to her, the pain seemed to have faded, and the dark blood that he restrained from bleeding as much as he could seemed to have stopped…

He fell silent, and leaned into her, holding her cheek in his hand.

Julia gulped…

"Are you…are you sure, your, your alright? What if…what if you're hurt badly, your wound, I should see to it," Every second he drew closer. "I…I know I was upset, but your hurt, im sorry…I, I uhh…I'll get some first aid for you, or something, im,"

Hwoarang was now only millimetres from her lips…

"Maybe…we should stop… before…we…" She trailed off, as Hwoarang kissed her…

This time, she did not push him off, but enjoyed it. His sweet embrace melted her, and he simply ignored her nervous fumbling as he drew closer…in a way she was glad he did, for she may never have found the courage to kiss him else…

She placed her hands on his cheeks, as he held her shoulders tight.

After a moment, they separated. Hwoarang and Julia looked one another…Julia was shocked, meanwhile Hwoarang was too…but not at her fumbling, but how she kissed back!

They smiled at one another. The beautiful girl, whose presence seemed powerful and her sweet vibes made Hwoarang's cheeks turn the colour of his hair!

"…Sorry." He said, hoping she would tell him not to apologize. She smiled and shook her head (To his relief)

"No…don't be…" She paused, and then remembered his shoulder

She thought fast, and tugged at her dress skirt.

"No!" Hwoarang said stopping her. "That's your dress! You can't ruin it, forget it…im fine," He said wincing. She sighed, and tugged her dress, and ripped a small piece of material off…Hwoarang sighed deeply, but was flattered secretly.

She wrapped the material around his shoulder. "Come on," She said. "We better get you cleaned up." She smiled. Hwoarang's anger seemed to be gone now…as soon as she smiled, he forgot about Kazama slashing him, he even forget it WAS Jin Kazama. He laughed to himself, and followed her to her room…

Hwoarang admired at how Julia had managed to keep her room spotless and looking as new as it was when they first arrived…

Hwoarang gripped his shoulder tightly, and tried to ignore the pain, he turned to see Julia inspecting him closely, he frowned and smiled.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and walked around him, circling him almost…

"Nothing…but, you don't look to good." Said the beautiful brunette, who seemed to have a growing impact on Hwoarang by the minute…

Hwoarang laughed, and agreed with a sarcastic comment. "You think?" He said looking at his shoulder. Julia rolled her eyes once more, and then headed into her bathroom, she fumbled and rummaged around, until she returned with a small green box.

"Okay, what's in there?" He asked.

"Things…" Julia replied. "What things?" He questioned. "First aid things, now lay down on the bed." Hwoarang almost choked, and spluttered in laughter and gave her a smirk.

"What?" He grinned. Julia frowned.

"Oh, haha…" She said with a false smile. Hwoarang then gripped his shoulder in pain.

"Ouch!" He cried out. "It hurts…that bastard!"

"Hwoarang!" Julia scolded. Hwoarang scowled. "He's my rival, and he bloody slashed me with a knife, Julia! Don't you even care?" He shouted. Julia frowned back, and placed her hands on her hips, and gave him a look, without warning, his shirt was ripped off from him, and a small yet surprising yelp was heard from Hwoarang.

Julia pushed him onto the bed, he fell flat on his face. Julia then examined his shoulder carefully…

"Okay, maybe your right. It does look bad…how could he?" She frowned. Hwoarang – pleased he had proved his point smiled.

"See? I told you!" He muffled, his face in bedding. Julia laughed at his muffled voice. "Alright…well, just stay there…I'll be back." She said, leaving him and heading to the bathroom once more. Hwoarang sat up, and watched her enter the room…

She walked so gracefully, and he was grateful that she was helping him.

"Hey! I said lying down!" She joked. Hwoarang sighed faced and down once more. "Alright…fine." He grumbled lightly. Julia sighed and showed him what she had just gone to get.

A small bottle of alcohol. A cloth. Some sort of tablets and a pillow.

Julia began to list what she had…

"Alcohol…" "Oh, yes please!" Hwoarang grinned eagerly. "No, not for you! You idiot…" She sighed…

"Okay, this will hurt a little," She began, but was silenced by a manly cry from Hwoarang as she poured a small amount of alcohol on the cut, she stopped as Hwoarang shook his head fiercely, and looked back at her.

"Hurt? Hurt! You mean kill!" He hissed. "Oh stop being such a baby!" Julia sighed, and patted it gently with the cloth she had collected. Hwoarang huffed and relaxed a little bit. Julia began to work away…

She then wiped away any dried blood with a damp cloth, and began to thread a small needle. Hwoarang saw the menacingly metal glint in the corner of his eye…

"No way!" He shouted sitting up.

Julia placed a hand on her hip. "Well, do you want it to get infected?" She said back. Hwoarang thought for a moment, and then grinned at the brilliant and effulgent girl…

"Couldn't you just watch over me if I stayed here, in your room, for the night?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. Julia folded her arms tightly.

"Nice try…now will you just let me tend to your cut?" She asked. Hwoarang smiled and laid back down on his stomach…

Julia took a deep breath, not wanting to harm Hwoarang, but had to in order to help his wound…

She nodded, and gently lowered her needle. Hwoarang tensed, ready for the pain.

The needle pierced Hwoarang's skin. He shook violently, and shouted out in pain. Julia tried to calm him and placed a hand on his other shoulder…

However, Hwoarang was not afraid of pain and took it extremely well. He closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth, only letting out nothing more than a small groan. Julia was very impressed, it must have hurt like mad…something piercing your skin in and out with a thread, and the needle wasn't exactly small either being it a first aid needle.

She had finished, and cut the thread, and tied it neatly.

"Im done…" Julia said softly. Hwoarang let out a breath and sat up. He turned to her…

"Thanks, Jules…appreciate it." He gave her a nod and stood. Julia smiled and looked at his tuxedo shirt and jacket…then back to his muscular chest, she blushed and picked it up, and brushed it off slightly.

"Here you go." She said handing it to him. Hwoarang smiled and took it.

"Thanks." He said replying shortly, Julia smiled at this, but a worried expression crossed her face suddenly!

"Xiaoyu! She went with Jin! Is, is she okay? He wouldn't hurt her would he?" She exclaimed, Hwoarang was shocked. "Whoa! No, I don't think so. Only me and those who he fights, or when he goes all physco when that weird devil gene kicks in…you know, he's pretty complex and weird too…"

Julia gave a weak smile, when what Hwoarang had just said hit her!

"Devil gene! Hwoarang, we need to go now! He wouldn't have lost his temper with you that fast if his devil gene wasn't at work, even you know that! Xiaoyu is in danger!" Julia cried, running out of the room.

Hwoarang, startled, ran after her. His perfect moment and setting too with Julia had just been ruined by Jin Kazama. Now he WAS mad at him, he was going to get him now!

Xiaoyu and Jin were busy talking in her room on floor 23…

"Jin. What's wrong with you? You don't just slash someone with a knife!" She exclaimed. Jin sighed and turned to her, the darkness within him growing.

"I know!" He said. "But…there's something inside of me I don't understand myself, I have to get rid of it, or control it. But…I need help." Jin sighed. Xiaoyu felt pity for the young man, and comforted him wearily.

"Jin…I believe in you, I don't care what any one else says, okay?" She smiled approaching him. Jin looked at the stunning Chinese girl, she looked lovely and grown up. He was impressed…

"Thank you, Xiaoyu. But, I have to go…tomorrow the tournament starts, I need to get some rest. There is evil at work here." Jin commented. Xiaoyu was confused, what did he mean evil? She wasn't sure of what Jin knew about the tournament, but she seemed increasingly concerned and she wanted to help him if she could be of any assistance…

"Jin? What evil? Tell me…I want to help!" She nodded. Jin looked at her, and sighed.

"Alright…the holder of the Tournament, the sponsor…I saw the initials of the Dinner Ball inviter, who is indeed the sponsor of the tournament. They were J.M, I need to find out who that is. But…whoever it is, I sense evil, maybe because of my dev," He stopped.

"Jin?" Xiaoyu asked. He gulped. "Devil gene…" Ling Xiaoyu's eyes widened as he said this. "Devil gene? Surely not…" He nodded. She smiled and gave him a small sigh.

"Jin…I've come to help at this tournament. You see, I met someone…someone who thinks they can turn back time. Well…that's what I strive to do. All I need is the money for winning the tournament, I think if none of all this happened…Heihachi, your grandfather throwing your father off the cliff…your mother, dying, being murdered by ogre! All of it!" She said strongly.

Jin looked at her with admiration. She really was trying to make her own dreams come true like he told her to…but, was it possible? Maybe it was just a dream…


	20. The Perfect End for the Night

CHAPTER 20 – THE PERFECT END TO A PERFECT NIGHT

Julia raced to the elevator. Speeding past fellow fighters, and then taking and leap into the elevator, she jammed the button 23 hard, the doors closed, Hwoarang made a quick dive through them.

Julia gasped and helped him up…

"Are you okay?" She asked quickly. Hwoarang gave a smirk and dusted himself off. "I guess…you could gave squished me, Julia. I just hope you realise." He said with a look of annoyance. Julia gave a small smirk…

"S, sorry…" She said trying not to laugh at Hwoarang's serious face. "But really," She said understanding. "I am sorry. I didn't know you would follow…" She said truthfully. Hwoarang smiled, and nodded.

"Of course…you didn't think I was just going to let you go alone, did you?" He said to her. Julia smiled. "…Thank you." She nodded to him, Hwoarang shook his head. "No problem…now, come on!" He said as the elevator doors opened…

Julia rushed to Xiaoyu's room, Hwoarang close behind.

She banged loudly. "Xiaoyu! Xiaoyu it's me! Are you alright? Is Jin in there with you?" Julia called. Hwoarang frowned as there was no answer.

Xiaoyu and Jin froze. Jin looked to Xiaoyu.

"Who is that?" He asked straight. Xiaoyu gulped.

"M, my friend…Julia, Julia Chang. She's really nice, probably just concerned for me, I'll answer." Jin moved to the door. "No…stop." He said. Xiaoyu looked at him. "What!" She exclaimed.

"We can hear you in there!" Hwoarang shouted. Jin scowled…

"…Hwoarang. Don't answer, Xiaoyu. Their go away…" He nodded. Xiaoyu sighed. "Please, their my friends…I don't want to have to choose between you and them all the time! Just accept that Hwoarang is out there, and face him!" Xiaoyu encouraged. Jin thought and then nodded.

"If it's what you want." He said. Xiaoyu nodded. Jin sighed, and watched Xiaoyu unlock her door. From all the banging and pushing on her door, Julia and Hwoarang came flying threw, and landed on the floor…

Xiaoyu and Jin stared at the fiery red head and the exquisite brunette girl who were sprayed out in front of them.

Xiaoyu gave a giggle, and looked over them.

"Uhh…you two okay?" She asked. Jin stared at the other two in wonder…especially the strange brunette girl, who he'd never seen before…

Julia shook her head, and stood. "Uhh…sorry." She said wiping her dress off. Hwoarang stood too, his tuxedo remained perfect, and nodded to Xiaoyu and glared at Jin.

"You alright?" He asked Xiaoyu, who nodded. "Im fine…" She replied. Hwoarang eyed her for a moment and Jin – who seemed to be fascinated by Julia, these days, any new faces that Jin didn't know but wanted to, he seemed to try and suss them out first. Julia noticed this and blushed.

"Umm…excuse me?" She said to Jin who blinked, and snapped out of it.

"Are, you okay?" She asked. Jin nodded silently. "You must be Jin, Jin Kazama. Im Julia, Julia Chang. This is Hwoarang…well, Im sure you know him already." She said nervously, not wanting for there to be a fight, and trying to hold the peace.

Hwoarang and Jin nodded, eyeing each other. Xiaoyu turned to Julia. "Im fine, really…Jin was just leaving." Everyone looked to Jin, who nodded, and gave Xiaoyu a smile…and gave Julia one last look and Hwoarang one last glare. With that, he left the room.

"…Creepy." Julia said. "He's…so dark, mysterious even. I didn't have a clue what he was thinking." Xiaoyu sighed, and agreed sadly…

"Jin, yeah…he does get like that, now anyway…after all what's happened to him. Well, Im fine…and tired, so Im getting some sleep. I have my first fight tomorrow…I can't wait to get my fight schedule." With that, Xiaoyu almost hushed them away out of her room.

Hwoarang and Julia sighed and carried on back to Julia's room.

Once there, Julia paused, and watched Hwoarang take out his key card to enter his room, right next door to her own. She thought, and then nodded to herself; she had to offer, why not?

"Hwoarang?" She said. He stopped and looked at her, his key card glowed green as the door was unlocked.

"Yeah, Julia?" He said. She stammered. "Uhh…w, well, like you said, your cut is bad…maybe I should, watch over you for the night." Hwoarang was shocked and surprised, but a smile crossed his face.

"Really?" He said. She nodded, her brown eyes seemed to penetrate right through him, and this was an offer he couldn't resist. "Sure…thanks." He said scratching the back of his head nervously. Julia smiled opened her door with her key card.

"Come in," She nodded as he followed her in. "So…tired?" She asked. Hwoarang gave a yawn.

"Actually, yeah." He laughed, Julia did too. There was a sudden awkward silence…

"So, I'll get some spare bedding." Julia nodded. Hwoarang watched her walk over to a cupboard, and pull out some sheets and extra pillows. Hwoarang sighed, and began conversation.

"You know, I could've killed Kazama back then…having to not say anything, it was agony. If you weren't there, god he'd be in for it. Asshole…" He muttered quietly with vengeance in his mind. "But, I can wait…bide my time I guess. You know, I think your ways are rubbing off on me." He laughed.

Julia turned and smiled. "Well, I hope so!" She said with a small laugh. "Ah, here we are." She said plonking down a huge pile of white pillows and sheets. Hwoarang burst out with laughter.

"That's loads…what is this, a slumber party?" He began to laugh again. Julia placed a hand on her hip. "Oh, funny!" She said poking her tongue out at him. Hwoarang grinned. "Oh, that's how it is, is it?" He said with a menacing smile.

Julia gulped. "Oh no…" She said as she approached her. "No! No, no, no…Hwoarang!" She screamed as she drew closer. He then dived at her. "Ahh!" She screamed as he grabbed hold of her, and picked her up, whooshing her this way and that. The two of them began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop! Stop!" Julia exclaimed. Hwoarang laughed as he wrapped the Indian girl in his arms, and then picked her up and landed her in the huge pile of bedding Julia had taken from her cupboard. Next, as Julia was about to get up, she was squished by Hwoarang – who landed on top of her.

"Ow! Get off, you heavy blob!" She cried. Hwoarang laughed and climbed off, and helped her up. The two of them smiled, and panted lightly.

"Umm…where do you want to sleep?" She asked. Hwoarang shrugged.

"Anywhere…" He said. "Sofa?" He suggested. Julia looked to the small sofa. "Umm, Hwoarang, look at the size of you! Your about 6ft, I doubt your even fit let alone sleep on it!" She laughed. Hwoarang grinned and sighed.

"I think with all these sheets and stuff, we can make you and equally comfortable bed on the floor." Julia said.

Hwoarang nodded. "Alright…" He agreed.

The two of them placed five sheets on the ground, and then a cover on top, and then two more for Hwoarang's own covers. Then chucked two pillows on it…

"There, very creative." She smiled.

Hwoarang laughed. "Mmm…yeah." He said looking at the comfortable looking floor bed. The two of them met each other's stare and smirked. They fell silent, yet again. Hwoarang felt a little nervous about what to do…Julia wasn't just like any other girl he'd met, she was very unpredictable…he liked that. He didn't want to make too strong a move on her, else, it might just cost him what he's already achieved with her.

Julia was feeling awkward. Over the past week she had began to really realise what she felt for the fierce and fiery Korean. But…he was never like that to her, she had seen a side to him no-one else had. She smiled and broke the silence.

"Im going to get changed…no peeking!" She warned. Hwoarang gave her a smirk…

"Would I?" He said jokingly.

Julia sighed and smiled too, heading to the bathroom, and closing the door…and locking it too! Hwoarang laughed and jumped on his floor bed. He might as well get ready too…

But, however all Hwoarang did was tug his shirt off, and jacket, chucked them on the sofa, and was ready to sleep in his black trousers.

Julia soon returned. Her hair was still wonderfully curly, and her face just as beautiful and glowing, but her gorgeous dress had been replaced by a small silk bed dress that came halfway down her thighs. Quite revealing actually…

Hwoarang watched her in awe, as she skipped out and jumped on her bed. "How's your cut?" She asked, not noticing Hwoarang's bare chest…yet anyway. He smiled and didn't reply.

"Hwoarang?" She said. He shook his head, and realised what she just said.

"Oh…it's better, thanks. Wanna take a look?" He suggested, hoping she would. She nodded casually, and didn't seem to mind his impressive chest being shown off at all…and in fact, took no notice, in which Hwoarang was a little disappointed…

He turned, and felt Julia approach him from behind.

"Hmm…it looks better." She nodded. Hwoarang nodded too, not knowing what to say as he felt a strange feeling as Julia approached him gently. He gulped, as her mysterious presence behind him made him feel anxious but at the same time almost excited…

Hwoarang felt her finger trace along his back. He tensed, it tickled slightly…but he liked it, her touch was very soft, especially being careful not to touch his cut.

"Well, make sure you go to the doctor's tomorrow, okay?" Julia said kindly, but a tone in her voice, Hwoarang simply didn't have the will power to argue with right now…

"But, it's the start of the tournament!" He protested. Julia sighed. "…I know, but trust me, okay?" Hwoarang nodded. With that, Julia jumped on her bed yet again, and watched him slowly turn and sit on his own…

"So, looking forward to your first fight?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah, am I ever! But…I don't see why we have to get our fight schedules tomorrow…damn them." Hwoarang sulked. Julia laughed, and gave a small yawn.

"You know…im quite tired; I think I'll get some sleep. Let me know if your cut hurts you anytime in the night, alright?"

"Sure…" Hwoarang said, and watched her pull her covers over her and lay her head on her pillows. "Turn the lights off?" Julia asked. Hwoarang sighed…and switched them off, and then jumped into his bed.

He had kissed her…he couldn't not let the tournament begin without getting one last kiss before their time together became limited with their fights and such…

"Julia?" Hwoarang said.

"Yeah?" She replied softly…

"W…when we kissed, back on the patio when I got cut…" He started,

Julia froze, and opened her eyes, she sat up and turned her bed side table light on…

Hwoarang could now see her gorgeous face looking over at him…

"D, did it mean anything, to you I mean?" He asked. He saw the moonlight from the windows reflect the lines of worry on her face…

She stared at him, and gulped…

"…Yes…"

Before Hwoarang could speak again, her side light was turnt off and her head rested on her pillows…sleeping.

Hwoarang sighed and laid back down. So…it did! It did mean something to her too…he smiled and drifted off to sleep…

CHAPTER 21 – THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS

Hwoarang woke up early…which was quite unusual for him…

He gave a big yawn, stretched and sat up. He remembered everything that happened the other night. Julia had told him the kiss meant something to her too…

He thought for a moment, and then looked straight over to Julia's bed…where she lay asleep facing on her stomach, her covers wrapped around her delicately, as her long flowing hair spilled over her back…

He smiled. She was so beautiful…and he could barely believe she agreed for him to stay in her room for the night, she must've trusted him lots…for knowing the old Hwoarang, he would have taking an advantage of the opportunity for certain!

He stood, and walked over to her bedside. He sat on her bed gently…

She was still asleep…not a stir could be heard. She looked very peaceful, so he decided not to disturb her. He sighed, and stumbled over to the bathroom…

Moments later, he returned. His red hair wet from his shower, trousers half on, towel round his shoulder and shirt in his hand. He opened the bathroom door, and then stopped in his tracks…

There was Julia, sat on her bed awake and looking right at him. Her silk bed nightie glistening over her curved body…

"Morning," She greeted. Hwoarang felt himself going red slightly…why was he embarrassed?

"Uhh, Morning." He said. Julia smiled and stood. "Had a shower, I guess?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah…uhh, sorry, I would've asked if it was alright, but you were asleep…" She shook her head as she understood…

She walked over to a kitchen like part in her room, which consisted of a small fridge, two cupboards and two sides…

"Don't worry, I don't mind…" She said getting out two cups. "Tea?" She asked Hwoarang, who nodded in response. She smiled, and boiled her kettle patiently…there was a long silence, then a small click. She turned her attention back to the kettle and soon handed Hwoarang a cup of tea.

He thanked her and sipped it anxiously, then placed it down on her bedside table…

The two of them were clearly a little embarrassed. Especially with Julia admitting she felt something for Hwoarang as they kissed. He could tell, she avoided eye contact with him, and drank her tea slowly…

"Julia?" He said. She looked to him, and caught his stare…

"Yes, Hwoarang?" She replied. He sighed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Umm…about last night," He began, Julia froze, and she gulped and nodded. "Yes…what about last night?" She asked. Hwoarang sighed, how could he ask her? He then looked to the Indian girl, whose eyes were fixed on him, and looking at him almost pleadingly…

"You said…" He paused. "You said that…that kiss, it meant something." He said slowly and looked at Julia, who had turned away from him…

"…Julia?" He said.

She sighed and bowed her head. She didn't reply, and walked to her balcony, slid open the glass doors, and tip toed out onto the pretty stone balcony…he watched her lean on the wall and look over at the view…

He sighed again, and followed her out. Julia felt his presence.

"…Julia?" Hwoarang said hoping for an answer.

The girl slowly turned. She was extremely stunning in her measly bed dress…Hwoarang wanting to swoop her into his arms there and then. Tell her what he felt, tell her what he needed…her. But, Hwoarang, the cool headed and ego obsessed guy forced himself not to…

"Yes?" She answered. Hwoarang sighed yet again at her reply…

"Yes? I mean there's got to be more than that, Julia…" He stopped and pursed his lips together then spoke again. "Julia…please." He said softly – this surprised Julia as her caring brown eyes widened.

"Please?" She said. Hwoarang nodded and took a step closer…

"Yeah, please…im actually begging now. Why can't you tell me?" He asked. Julia thought and then looked away. Hwoarang sighed. "I…I can't win can I?" He said. Julia ignored him. Hwoarang frowned, and turned to leave. "Alright…I understand, then." He said leaving…

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned. Julia stood with an arm reached out for him.

"Please…stay," She began. Hwoarang gave a small smirk, and nodded. "…Alright." He agreed. Julia gave him a small smile in return. The both of them overlooked the view leaning on the wall of the balcony.

"The kiss," Julia said. "You want to know what the kiss meant to me?" She asked. Hwoarang nodded. "Tell me…" Hwoarang said. Julia nodded, and thought, she then sighed and then began to talk…

"W, when you," She touched her lips with her fingers softly. "When you kissed me…I," She smiled. "I was….happy." She said simply. Hwoarang looked at her, the look on his face was of a innocent little boy, pleading for something that mattered to him the most, it was so unlike him…maybe he had found something that he actually needed…Julia…

"Happy?" He said. She nodded. "Yes…happy." She smiled. "It, it was all I wanted," She admitted. "I knew from the moment you kissed me back in my hotel room after we had the argument, that…I had feelings for you." Julia gulped…

Hwoarang couldn't believe his ears!

"It was everything that I wanted. When you kissed me, I felt so complete and needed I wanted it to last forever, Hwoarang, but how could it? When I felt that you didn't return my feelings, how could it last forever?" She asked him in awe…

Hwoarang looked at the fair girl stood before him, admitting what he most certainly returned! He shook his head in disbelief.

"Me? H, how couldn't I NOT return those feelings? Julia!" He began, getting annoyed. "Julia…from day one I liked you, then it grew more and more, I," He stopped there. He wouldn't allow his feelings to come across too strong. This was him, this was Hwoarang…right?

Julia laughed lightly. "Sorry…hey, do you remember when we first met? Back then…the water fight and poachers we fought off." She smiled. Hwoarang nodded. "Oh yeah, and you saving my life!" He exclaimed. Julia blushed, and gave him a grin…

They looked at one another.

"Julia?"

She looked at Hwoarang. Who gave her a small smile. Julia returned his smile and allowed Hwoarang to envelop herself in his arms. She gently slid her arms and held onto him, her hands on his back, as he hugged her from her waist, tight…

After a brief moment they separated. Hwoarang leaned into kiss Julia, but she flinched slightly, and moved.

"Im going to get washed and dressed and collect my fight schedule, coming?" She asked, leaving the balcony…

Hwoarang let out a small moan in disappointment, but followed her in…

Julia returned quickly from her bathroom, refreshed and gorgeous as ever. Her hair still remained slightly curly from the other night. It was unreal at how amazing she looked…even now she was fascinating by her natural and anticipating looks…Hwoarang grinned at her…

She wore her normal denim skirt and tank top. She was just tying her hair up now, in high up plaits, which gently rested past her shoulders.

"Ready?" Hwoarang asked. She gave a sweet smile and nodded.

"Yeah…do we get them from the reception?" She asked, Hwoarang shrugged and fell silent. Julia sighed. "…Hwoarang?" She drew closer to him. "What is it?" She asked tilting her head tauntingly.

Hwoarang folded his arms. "Im still confused…we just told each other everything out there, and then you completely blank me when," He sighed. "When I went to kiss you, I mean, Jules, what's wrong?"

Julia sighed too and gave a small nod. "…I know, but, Im just not used to rushing things." She shook her head. "Could we talk about something else?" She asked. Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah, sure…whatever." He replied rather coldly. Julia frowned at this, and headed for her door.

"You know, if you're going to be rude, leave now." She said sharply. Hwoarang was taken aback, and then shook his head. "Fine. I won't be rude, as you put it, I'll just won't speak at all!" Hwoarang scowled. Julia rolled her eyes. "Baby…" She remarked, as the two of them left her room.

As they did, they heard a sudden ringing…it got louder and louder…

RING, RING, RING! It was a bell!

Skipping down the corridors of each floor appeared to be cheerleaders!

"It's 10am! The Tournament has begun!" They cheered, swooping past Hwoarang and Julia, and winking at Hwoarang sexily too as they passed!

Hwoarang smirked, as Julia frowned.

"Come on…" Julia sighed as Hwoarang grew back a bit of his flirtatious attitude.

They hurried down the corridors, avoiding knocking into any other contestants…

"Julia?" Hwoarang said keeping up with her.

"What?" She said a little annoyed…

"S, sorry…back there, you know you're the girl for me, right?" Hwoarang grinned. Julia sighed, a little flattered secretly, but didn't show it. "Don't worry, I know you won't ever be the completely eyes for your girl only type…" She laughed at him. Hwoarang frowned, and rolled his eyes.

They soon made it to the reception. Just if Hwoarang's luck couldn't get any better, yet another girl was in front of them that fancied him! The receptionist from when they first came…

"Oh…good morning Hwoarang," She noticed Julia. "And friend." She smiled falsely. Hwoarang nodded silently to her.

Where as Julia scowled. "My name is Julia, thank you. We're here to collect our fight schedules." The receptionist frowned back at her, and then handed them two pieces if paper…

"Who've you got first?" Hwoarang asked Julia, who scanned her paper…

"Oh…Christie." She sighed. "Aw, crap…that's harsh having her first." He said. Julia nodded slowly…

"Yeah, I know…so who've you got?" Hwoarang sighed. "…Steve." He said. Julia nodded and looked at his expression, he clearly wasn't happy. "…Hwoarang?" She said softly. Hwoarang sighed and folded his paper into his pocket. "Ah well, just annoying I gotta kick my mate's ass first." He grinned confidently. Julia laughed, and the two of them headed to the training gym.

They collected their training things, and entered the gym…

There were lots of fighters already training; some faces were familiar too…

Nina Williams appeared to be fighting Paul Phoenix, the two of them were neck and neck being equally as good fighters…especially Nina – who was known as one of the best if not the best female fighter in the tournament, and one of the common fighters in tournament, since she joined ever since the 1st tournament…

Then there King and…and Steve! Pro wrestling verses Boxing, it was very interesting! Steve's speed and agility were amazing, but King's strength was unbelievable…

"Steve!" Called Hwoarang. Steve and King stopped and turned to see Hwoarang jogging over to them, Julia waited patiently at the gym doors. Steve smiled at his red headed friend.

"Alright, mate?" He greeted. Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah…so, your training pretty hard seeing your first match is this evening." Hwoarang commented. Steve sighed. "You saw the schedule too?" Hwoarang nodded…

Meanwhile, King appeared to be growing impatient…

"Look, sorry if I have to knock you out." Hwoarang grinned, Steve laughed. "Not a chance!" He smirked. Hwoarang nodded and slowly turned his head to the gorgeous Indian girl at the gym doors…

Steve noticed this. "Oh…so that's your girl, then?" He asked.

Hwoarang shot a look at Steve. "What?" He exclaimed. Steve sighed, and Hwoarang owned up. "Alright, yeah…it's Julia, and we've made up again." Steve laughed and nodded to king…

"One more minute, mate!" He called running over to the brunette at the gym doors. Hwoarang, shocked, ran after him…what was Steve doing!?

Julia watched a rather good looking Blonde guy in boxing gloves bounce over to her, he jumped in front of her! She took a step back, the boxer grinned and gave a slight laugh at her nervous motion…

"Sorry about that, you're Julia, right?" This guy was obviously Steve, and had a thick British accent. They were joined by Hwoarang who shoved Steve out of the way.

"Sorry about Steve, Jules." He said glaring at Steve. Steve laughed…again.

"Yeah, the name's Steve Fox, I think we've already met…" He said. Julia nodded. "Yeah, I know who you are, Steve, I have spoken to you before you know." She smiled. Steve thought and then nodded…

"Well, im Hwoarang's mate, and I just wanted to say good luck in the tournament…and tell Hwoarang before he goes on that he's going to loose his first match!" Steve grinned. Hwoarang scowled, and Steve jogged back to King…

Julia laughed. "Well, he's sure confident." Hwoarang nodded bitterly. "Mmm…" He replied.

"Shall we get training, now?" Julia asked. Hwoarang nodded and the two of them found a few spare mats…

Julia slid on her punch gloves and took her position up. Hwoarang put on his own gloves loosened his legs with a few kicks.

"Alright! Let's go!" He demanded. Julia smiled and counted down. "3…2…1!" She exclaimed. They took and step forward and began to attack one another…

Julia came at Hwoarang with a razor edge to low kick, he blocked her and countered her with a fast stomach kick, she landed a few meters away, and he was upon her, he grabbed her arm and tried to click it…Julia struggled hard, and managed to elbow Hwoarang and jump up.

"Hey! You're not being very nice!" She protested. Hwoarang smirked. "Sorry…I get nasty when I fight." He raised a cocky eyebrow, and laughed.

Julia smirked and then flipped towards him and used her combo attack, smashing Hwoarang and bruising him, then attempted her Ultimate cannon, fortunately for Hwoarang he grabbed her and threw her over his back, and landed her gently.

"Ow…you," He stopped and smiled. "Alright then, come on Miss. Chang."

Julia smiled and jumped at Hwoarang who grabbed her legs that pointed at him in her leap, and twisted her right leg, she cried out in pain and fell. She stumbled back up and low kicked Hwoarang, who triple kicked her, which she blocked, but then used rude boy and a quick punch scheme…Julia fell back slightly…

She frowned and smashed a fist into Hwoarang's face. He threw his head back and then used a bone crunching kick combo, Julia fell on her back…Hwoarang sat on top of her. In a somewhat rude position…

Julia frowned, as she noticed as she lay beaten on her back, Hwoarang had particularly sat with his legs over her pelvis, and a smirk on his face, arms folded…

She huffed. "Get off me…and don't sit on me like that!" She said trying to move; Hwoarang laughed, and didn't move…

"I won, Julia, just so you know." He grinned. Julia sighed. "Alright! Fine…now get off." She said noticing Steve looking and laughing. She growled under breath and struggled again, when a sudden idea came to her mind!

She smiled. "Want to know what you get for winning?" Hwoarang grinned, loosening his grip on her arms, when crunch! She kneed Hwoarang in a very unpleasant place for guys…

A twisted look spread across his face as he fell beside her. Julia smiled and sat up…sitting on Hwoarang's stomach and poking her tongue out Julia grew a feeling of victory and happiness. Hwoarang frowned, how could he be so stupid? Now she'd beaten him in training! She was a good fighter though…

"I win?" She said. Hwoarang nodded. "Fine…" He mumbled. Julia smiled and got off him standing up straight and dusting off her denim skirt…

She held a hand out to Hwoarang who took it and pulled himself up.

"Well done, but I'll get you next time." He smiled. She smiled back and then looked away. Hwoarang grew confused…what was it?

"Julia?" He said. She shook her head. "N, nothing…" She replied softly with a small smile and closed her eyes. Hwoarang scratched his red hair and then sighed. "Want to get back? I have a fight this evening, so do you right?" He asked…

Julia nodded in response. Hwoarang and her left the gym, Julia remained silent half the way until they got to the elevators…

No-one was in there, they pressed for floor 25 and waited. Hwoarang felt a glowing feeling inside of him he hadn't felt before, it made him a little nervous actually…

Julia smiled to herself unknown to Hwoarang, and then nodded…

She reached out a hand…felt Hwoarang's hand and slid hers into his own…

Hwoarang felt a soft touch and then a warm hand in his own. He looked at Julia, who looked back at him…

He smiled at her.

"Well done…you're really good you know, and good luck with Christie." He said giving her hand a squeeze. "You too…" She replied.

Hwoarang sighed and enjoyed the sweet moment.

Just before they reached floor 25 and went separate ways. Julia stopped Hwoarang and tugged on his hand.

He turned, and looked at the beautiful girl, who placed her hands on his chest, and leaned up…slowly…and then kissed him softly…

Hwoarang closed his eyes, and didn't even realise when Julia drew away…

"Good luck Hwoarang…don't forget to come and see me, okay?"

She left the elevator. Hwoarang still stunned stepped out too. She had kissed him! He watched her enter her room. This was it…Julia Chang had kissed him; he wouldn't dare forget to visit her…

Julia Chang was going to be his girlfriend, if it was the last thing he did!


	21. Let the Tournament Begin!

CHAPTER 21 – THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS

Hwoarang woke up early…which was quite unusual for him…

He gave a big yawn, stretched and sat up. He remembered everything that happened the other night. Julia had told him the kiss meant something to her too…

He thought for a moment, and then looked straight over to Julia's bed…where she lay asleep facing on her stomach, her covers wrapped around her delicately, as her long flowing hair spilled over her back…

He smiled. She was so beautiful…and he could barely believe she agreed for him to stay in her room for the night, she must've trusted him lots…for knowing the old Hwoarang, he would have taking an advantage of the opportunity for certain!

He stood, and walked over to her bedside. He sat on her bed gently…

She was still asleep…not a stir could be heard. She looked very peaceful, so he decided not to disturb her. He sighed, and stumbled over to the bathroom…

Moments later, he returned. His red hair wet from his shower, trousers half on, towel round his shoulder and shirt in his hand. He opened the bathroom door, and then stopped in his tracks…

There was Julia, sat on her bed awake and looking right at him. Her silk bed nightie glistening over her curved body…

"Morning," She greeted. Hwoarang felt himself going red slightly…why was he embarrassed?

"Uhh, Morning." He said. Julia smiled and stood. "Had a shower, I guess?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah…uhh, sorry, I would've asked if it was alright, but you were asleep…" She shook her head as she understood…

She walked over to a kitchen like part in her room, which consisted of a small fridge, two cupboards and two sides…

"Don't worry, I don't mind…" She said getting out two cups. "Tea?" She asked Hwoarang, who nodded in response. She smiled, and boiled her kettle patiently…there was a long silence, then a small click. She turned her attention back to the kettle and soon handed Hwoarang a cup of tea.

He thanked her and sipped it anxiously, then placed it down on her bedside table…

The two of them were clearly a little embarrassed. Especially with Julia admitting she felt something for Hwoarang as they kissed. He could tell, she avoided eye contact with him, and drank her tea slowly…

"Julia?" He said. She looked to him, and caught his stare…

"Yes, Hwoarang?" She replied. He sighed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Umm…about last night," He began, Julia froze, and she gulped and nodded. "Yes…what about last night?" She asked. Hwoarang sighed, how could he ask her? He then looked to the Indian girl, whose eyes were fixed on him, and looking at him almost pleadingly…

"You said…" He paused. "You said that…that kiss, it meant something." He said slowly and looked at Julia, who had turned away from him…

"…Julia?" He said.

She sighed and bowed her head. She didn't reply, and walked to her balcony, slid open the glass doors, and tip toed out onto the pretty stone balcony…he watched her lean on the wall and look over at the view…

He sighed again, and followed her out. Julia felt his presence.

"…Julia?" Hwoarang said hoping for an answer.

The girl slowly turned. She was extremely stunning in her measly bed dress…Hwoarang wanting to swoop her into his arms there and then. Tell her what he felt, tell her what he needed…her. But, Hwoarang, the cool headed and ego obsessed guy forced himself not to…

"Yes?" She answered. Hwoarang sighed yet again at her reply…

"Yes? I mean there's got to be more than that, Julia…" He stopped and pursed his lips together then spoke again. "Julia…please." He said softly – this surprised Julia as her caring brown eyes widened.

"Please?" She said. Hwoarang nodded and took a step closer…

"Yeah, please…im actually begging now. Why can't you tell me?" He asked. Julia thought and then looked away. Hwoarang sighed. "I…I can't win can I?" He said. Julia ignored him. Hwoarang frowned, and turned to leave. "Alright…I understand, then." He said leaving…

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned. Julia stood with an arm reached out for him.

"Please…stay," She began. Hwoarang gave a small smirk, and nodded. "…Alright." He agreed. Julia gave him a small smile in return. The both of them overlooked the view leaning on the wall of the balcony.

"The kiss," Julia said. "You want to know what the kiss meant to me?" She asked. Hwoarang nodded. "Tell me…" Hwoarang said. Julia nodded, and thought, she then sighed and then began to talk…

"W, when you," She touched her lips with her fingers softly. "When you kissed me…I," She smiled. "I was….happy." She said simply. Hwoarang looked at her, the look on his face was of a innocent little boy, pleading for something that mattered to him the most, it was so unlike him…maybe he had found something that he actually needed…Julia…

"Happy?" He said. She nodded. "Yes…happy." She smiled. "It, it was all I wanted," She admitted. "I knew from the moment you kissed me back in my hotel room after we had the argument, that…I had feelings for you." Julia gulped…

Hwoarang couldn't believe his ears!

"It was everything that I wanted. When you kissed me, I felt so complete and needed I wanted it to last forever, Hwoarang, but how could it? When I felt that you didn't return my feelings, how could it last forever?" She asked him in awe…

Hwoarang looked at the fair girl stood before him, admitting what he most certainly returned! He shook his head in disbelief.

"Me? H, how couldn't I NOT return those feelings? Julia!" He began, getting annoyed. "Julia…from day one I liked you, then it grew more and more, I," He stopped there. He wouldn't allow his feelings to come across too strong. This was him, this was Hwoarang…right?

Julia laughed lightly. "Sorry…hey, do you remember when we first met? Back then…the water fight and poachers we fought off." She smiled. Hwoarang nodded. "Oh yeah, and you saving my life!" He exclaimed. Julia blushed, and gave him a grin…

They looked at one another.

"Julia?"

She looked at Hwoarang. Who gave her a small smile. Julia returned his smile and allowed Hwoarang to envelop herself in his arms. She gently slid her arms and held onto him, her hands on his back, as he hugged her from her waist, tight…

After a brief moment they separated. Hwoarang leaned into kiss Julia, but she flinched slightly, and moved.

"Im going to get washed and dressed and collect my fight schedule, coming?" She asked, leaving the balcony…

Hwoarang let out a small moan in disappointment, but followed her in…

Julia returned quickly from her bathroom, refreshed and gorgeous as ever. Her hair still remained slightly curly from the other night. It was unreal at how amazing she looked…even now she was fascinating by her natural and anticipating looks…Hwoarang grinned at her…

She wore her normal denim skirt and tank top. She was just tying her hair up now, in high up plaits, which gently rested past her shoulders.

"Ready?" Hwoarang asked. She gave a sweet smile and nodded.

"Yeah…do we get them from the reception?" She asked, Hwoarang shrugged and fell silent. Julia sighed. "…Hwoarang?" She drew closer to him. "What is it?" She asked tilting her head tauntingly.

Hwoarang folded his arms. "Im still confused…we just told each other everything out there, and then you completely blank me when," He sighed. "When I went to kiss you, I mean, Jules, what's wrong?"

Julia sighed too and gave a small nod. "…I know, but, im just not used to rushing things." She shook her head. "Could we talk about something else?" She asked. Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah, sure…whatever." He replied rather coldly. Julia frowned at this, and headed for her door.

"You know, if you're going to be rude, leave now." She said sharply. Hwoarang was taken aback, and then shook his head. "Fine. I won't be rude, as you put it, I'll just won't speak at all!" Hwoarang scowled. Julia rolled her eyes. "Baby…" She remarked, as the two of them left her room.

As they did, they heard a sudden ringing…it got louder and louder…

RING, RING, RING! It was a bell!

Skipping down the corridors of each floor appeared to be cheerleaders!

"It's 10am! The Tournament has begun!" They cheered, swooping past Hwoarang and Julia, and winking at Hwoarang sexily too as they passed!

Hwoarang smirked, as Julia frowned.

"Come on…" Julia sighed as Hwoarang grew back a bit of his flirtatious attitude.

They hurried down the corridors, avoiding knocking into any other contestants…

"Julia?" Hwoarang said keeping up with her.

"What?" She said a little annoyed…

"S, sorry…back there, you know you're the girl for me, right?" Hwoarang grinned. Julia sighed, a little flattered secretly, but didn't show it. "Don't worry, I know you won't ever be the completely eyes for your girl only type…" She laughed at him. Hwoarang frowned, and rolled his eyes.

They soon made it to the reception. Just if Hwoarang's luck couldn't get any better, yet another girl was in front of them that fancied him! The receptionist from when they first came…

"Oh…good morning Hwoarang," She noticed Julia. "And friend." She smiled falsely. Hwoarang nodded silently to her.

Where as Julia scowled. "My name is Julia, thank you. We're here to collect our fight schedules." The receptionist frowned back at her, and then handed them two pieces if paper…

"Who've you got first?" Hwoarang asked Julia, who scanned her paper…

"Oh…Christie." She sighed. "Aw, crap…that's harsh having her first." He said. Julia nodded slowly…

"Yeah, I know…so who've you got?" Hwoarang sighed. "…Steve." He said. Julia nodded and looked at his expression, he clearly wasn't happy. "…Hwoarang?" She said softly. Hwoarang sighed and folded his paper into his pocket. "Ah well, just annoying I gotta kick my mate's ass first." He grinned confidently. Julia laughed, and the two of them headed to the training gym.

They collected their training things, and entered the gym…

There were lots of fighters already training; some faces were familiar too…

Nina Williams appeared to be fighting Paul Phoenix, the two of them were neck and neck being equally as good fighters…especially Nina – who was known as one of the best if not the best female fighter in the tournament, and one of the common fighters in tournament, since she joined ever since the 1st tournament…

Then there King and…and Steve! Pro wrestling verses Boxing, it was very interesting! Steve's speed and agility were amazing, but King's strength was unbelievable…

"Steve!" Called Hwoarang. Steve and King stopped and turned to see Hwoarang jogging over to them, Julia waited patiently at the gym doors. Steve smiled at his red headed friend.

"Alright, mate?" He greeted. Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah…so, your training pretty hard seeing your first match is this evening." Hwoarang commented. Steve sighed. "You saw the schedule too?" Hwoarang nodded…

Meanwhile, King appeared to be growing impatient…

"Look, sorry if I have to knock you out." Hwoarang grinned, Steve laughed. "Not a chance!" He smirked. Hwoarang nodded and slowly turned his head to the gorgeous Indian girl at the gym doors…

Steve noticed this. "Oh…so that's your girl, then?" He asked.

Hwoarang shot a look at Steve. "What?" He exclaimed. Steve sighed, and Hwoarang owned up. "Alright, yeah…it's Julia, and we've made up again." Steve laughed and nodded to king…

"One more minute mate!" He called running over to the brunette at the gym doors. Hwoarang, shocked, ran after him…what was Steve doing!?

Julia watched a rather good looking Blonde guy in boxing gloves bounce over to her, he jumped in front of her! She took a step back, the boxer grinned and gave a slight laugh at her nervous motion…

"Sorry about that, you're Julia, right?" This guy was obviously Steve, and had a thick British accent. They were joined by Hwoarang who shoved Steve out of the way.

"Sorry about Steve, Jules." He said glaring at Steve. Steve laughed…again.

"Yeah, the name's Steve Fox, I think we've already met…" He said. Julia nodded. "Yeah, I know who you are, Steve, I have spoken to you before you know." She smiled. Steve thought and then nodded…

"Well, im Hwoarang's mate, and I just wanted to say good luck in the tournament…and tell Hwoarang before he goes on that he's going to loose his first match!" Steve grinned. Hwoarang scowled, and Steve jogged back to King…

Julia laughed. "Well, he's sure confident." Hwoarang nodded bitterly. "Mmm…" He replied.

"Shall we get training, now?" Julia asked. Hwoarang nodded and the two of them found a few spare mats…

Julia slid on her punch gloves and took her position up. Hwoarang put on his own gloves loosened his legs with a few kicks.

"Alright! Let's go!" He demanded. Julia smiled and counted down. "3…2…1!" She exclaimed. They took and step forward and began to attack one another…

Julia came at Hwoarang with a razor edge to low kick, he blocked her and countered her with a fast stomach kick, she landed a few meters away, and he was upon her, he grabbed her arm and tried to click it…Julia struggled hard, and managed to elbow Hwoarang and jump up.

"Hey! You're not being very nice!" She protested. Hwoarang smirked. "Sorry…I get nasty when I fight." He raised a cocky eyebrow, and laughed.

Julia smirked and then flipped towards him and used her combo attack, smashing Hwoarang and bruising him, then attempted her Ultimate cannon, fortunately for Hwoarang he grabbed her and threw her over his back, and landed her gently.

"Ow…you," He stopped and smiled. "Alright then, come on Miss. Chang."

Julia smiled and jumped at Hwoarang who grabbed her legs that pointed at him in her leap, and twisted her right leg, she cried out in pain and fell. She stumbled back up and low kicked Hwoarang, who triple kicked her, which she blocked, but then used rude boy and a quick punch scheme…Julia fell back slightly…

She frowned and smashed a fist into Hwoarang's face. He threw his head back and then used a bone crunching kick combo, Julia fell on her back…Hwoarang sat on top of her. In a somewhat rude position…

Julia frowned, as she noticed as she lay beaten on her back, Hwoarang had particularly sat with his legs over her pelvis, and a smirk on his face, arms folded…

She huffed. "Get off me…and don't sit on me like that!" She said trying to move; Hwoarang laughed, and didn't move…

"I won, Julia, just so you know." He grinned. Julia sighed. "Alright! Fine…now get off." She said noticing Steve looking and laughing. She growled under breath and struggled again, when a sudden idea came to her mind!

She smiled. "Want to know what you get for winning?" Hwoarang grinned, loosening his grip on her arms, when crunch! She kneed Hwoarang in a very unpleasant place for guys…

A twisted look spread across his face as he fell beside her. Julia smiled and sat up…sitting on Hwoarang's stomach and poking her tongue out Julia grew a feeling of victory and happiness. Hwoarang frowned, how could he be so stupid? Now she'd beaten him in training! She was a good fighter though…

"I win?" She said. Hwoarang nodded. "Fine…" He mumbled. Julia smiled and got off him standing up straight and dusting off her denim skirt…

She held a hand out to Hwoarang who took it and pulled himself up.

"Well done, but I'll get you next time." He smiled. She smiled back and then looked away. Hwoarang grew confused…what was it?

"Julia?" He said. She shook her head. "N, nothing…" She replied softly with a small smile and closed her eyes. Hwoarang scratched his red hair and then sighed. "Want to get back? I have a fight this evening, so do you right?" He asked…

Julia nodded in response. Hwoarang and her left the gym, Julia remained silent half the way until they got to the elevators…

No-one was in there, they pressed for floor 25 and waited. Hwoarang felt a glowing feeling inside of him he hadn't felt before, it made him a little nervous actually…

Julia smiled to herself unknown to Hwoarang, and then nodded…

She reached out a hand…felt Hwoarang's hand and slid hers into his own…

Hwoarang felt a soft touch and then a warm hand in his own. He looked at Julia, who looked back at him…

He smiled at her.

"Well done…you're really good you know, and good luck with Christie." He said giving her hand a squeeze. "You too…" She replied.

Hwoarang sighed and enjoyed the sweet moment.

Just before they reached floor 25 and went separate ways. Julia stopped Hwoarang and tugged on his hand.

He turned, and looked at the beautiful girl, who placed her hands on his chest, and leaned up…slowly…and then kissed him softly…

Hwoarang closed his eyes, and didn't even realise when Julia drew away…

"Good luck Hwoarang…don't forget to come and see me, okay?"

She left the elevator. Hwoarang still stunned stepped out too. She had kissed him! He watched her enter her room. This was it…Julia Chang had kissed him; he wouldn't dare forget to visit her…

Julia Chang was going to be his girlfriend, if it was the last thing he did!


	22. The First Fights

CHAPTER 22 – THE FIRST FIGHTS

Julia Chang slumped down on her bed.

She felt so happy, it was unbelievable…she only hoped that she had now made her feelings clear to the dreamy red headed Korean, who she had fallen for…

There was only one worry in her mind…her Mother. She had sneakily left a small note to her mother. She placed it on her own bed…

She remembered clearly what she had said…

_Dear Mom,_

_Im sorry that I could not say goodbye to you in person, I regret this, but I had to leave. Your understand when I return, I promise. You see, I was disappointed ever since I didn't retrieve the Reforestation data, at the last King of Iron Fist tournament, so yes, I have entered the 5th tournament to restore my hopes and dreams…I hope you can only understand, Mom._

_I thought I should tell you…I met someone. His name is Hwoarang. He's a researcher too, like me! He comes from Korea, and we're entering together. He'll look after me, Mom, he promised he would. Don't worry Im alright, and I'll be back soon. Our forests will be restored soon enough…_

_I'll return soon._

_Love Julia _

She sighed to herself. Back then when she thought Hwoarang was a researcher she would have been telling her Mom the truth…how would Michelle react when she finds out that the guy I've fallen for was a jerk who lied to get lucky back along?

Julia laughed lightly, she had forgiven him for that…it didn't matter. Not now at least…

She had two hours before her match against Christie…

She decided to get some rest, and take a half hour sleep. She clambered into bed and dozed off sleepily…

She only hoped she could win. She wouldn't allow her dreams to be crushed yet again!

Hwoarang had been pacing his room for a while now…

Images of Julia sliding her own hand into his and her kissing him! He sighed and fell onto his bed. He could barely concentrate on the thought of having to fight Steve so early in the tournament…he was strong, plus his friend too. But then again, winning was winning, and it was everything to Hwoarang!

He smiled at the thought of smashing Jin Kazama's face in, the look of agony and the cheer of fans on his part. He couldn't wait to give Kazama some good old payback for his shoulder. It was below Jin to slash him, but then again…even Hwoarang could sense the dark wrath within the dark Japanese boy…

He sighed and began to practice some punishing Tae-Kwon-Do moves he wished to use on Jin. He smirked and sighed again as his mind drifted to Julia…yet again, he found himself fighting with his feelings to go over and confirm she's his girlfriend, but at least he knew now she felt the same way back…

It had been an hour, and Julia had just woken up!

She yawned and gave a stretch. "An hour? Aw, I over slept!" She cried shooting out of bed and beginning to stretch and workout a little. She had one hour to go until she would be facing Christie, their meeting location appeared to be in a winter like stage, and they would be taken there by coach…

Hwoarang after an hour, made a decision to visit Julia. He wanted to wish her luck, and try and steal one last kiss before his first fight!

Julia was extremely hot and sweaty, as she did her normal workout, getting her ready for the fight. She grew tired and added in the occasional lyrical arm movements to cool herself down and relax her muscles…

Her pumping work out music, was quite loud, so it was surprising she even heard the knock at her door. She sighed and walked over to her door, the person knocked again as she opened her door.

She stopped and then smiled as there stood in front of her was Hwoarang.

"Hey!" He grinned. Julia couldn't help but beam back at him…

"Oh, hey…" She said a little surprised. Hwoarang heard the loud music. "Working out?" He asked. Julia nodded. "Yeah, oh, come in." She smiled as Hwoarang followed her in and closed her door.

Julia carried on stretching. Hwoarang's eyes were drawn to her as her perfect body was covered only by a tank top and hot pants. Her tanned skin was glistening in sweat, as she went down in the splits and swivelled round with her head on her knees, Hwoarang's jaw dropped…she was very flexible!

"Working out? Don't you want to spare some energy? You only have…" He checked her clock on her room wall. "Forty minutes." He finished, though he wasn't complaining, she looked extremely gorgeous and confident.

Julia turned down her loud music.

"Maybe your right…but forty minutes will be enough to cool down…" She smiled. Hwoarang nodded and gazed at her longingly…Julia noticed this.

"You okay?" She asked. Hwoarang shook out of it and straightened up as he saw Julia examine him.

"Uhh…yeah, sorry…" He shrugged. Julia smiled and took a gulp of water from a bottle of cool water on her bed. "Much better…" She sighed, and dribbled some over her neck and face…

Hwoarang wasn't quite sure what to say, apart from good luck, it would have be tons easier if they were dating. But Hwoarang never gave up!

"I came to say good luck." He nodded.

Julia looked at him and gave him a small smile. "…Thanks. Im glad you did, I was…" She trailed off.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I was afraid you put off after in the elevator an hour ago." She explained. Hwoarang shook his head violently. "What? No way!" He exclaimed. Julia smiled and blushed. "Oh…good." She nodded.

Hwoarang grinned at this…now, all he had to do was ask. Ask her straight out…but this was proving a most difficult challenge for him, which was highly unusual; normally it was just spin of his tongue…but not with Julia. She was different…special.

"Julia…" He began.

"Everything that's happened between us, from when we met till now…you said when I kissed you it meant something, and well," He sighed and shook his head…

Julia looked at him and tilted her head. "Hwoarang?" She said softly.

Hwoarang looked at the truly tempting girl. "What im saying is…well…does this mean that," He smiled. "Does this mean that we're dating?" He asked…

Julia looked at him, her smile faded and her eyes seemed to become distant as if she was looking right through him…

"Julia…?"

No reply…

"Jules? Hey, Julia!" Hwoarang said.

"S, sorry…I was just…" She trailed off.

Hwoarang looked at her intensively.

"Look, I have to go now. I need t get there early for my fight…meet me here, outside my room at 9pm, were talk then, okay?" She smiled.

Hwoarang nodded. "Uhh…okay, umm…" He said bewildered…

"Thanks Hwoarang…oh, good luck!" She smiled…heading for her door…when she stopped and looked at him. Hwoarang approached her…

"What is it?" He asked. Julia smiled, leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I hope you win…May the spirits be with you." She smiled and left. Hwoarang grinned and turned a little red!

"Man…I don't believe in all the spirits crap…but, if it's what she believes in, then I believe in it!" He laughed also leaving her room…

Hwoarang and Julia both headed off to their first fights. Both feeling a little strange as to what their real feelings were…

Julia was escorted to a coach waiting for her outside the Hotel. The coach had a few Zaibatsu soldiers upon it, keeping an eye on her and Christie – just so their wasn't any trouble or rivalry bickering before the fight.

They arrived outside a large building with the name – STAGE SETTINGS across it.

Julia and Christie examined it and looked at one another.

"What do you think that means?" Christie asked Julia…who shook her head and frowned slightly in response.

"Im not sure…but, whatever it means, Im sure we're about to find out…" Julia said. Christie nodded slowly and jumped off the coach with Julia. The soldiers escorted them inside…

The referee was waiting by the doors.

"Welcome my first contestants…I will be the person who tells the marker who won each of your matches." Said the friendly looking referee…he was fairly old and had a some what rugged look about him, but a friendly smile.

Julia and Christie grinned back.

"Im Christie, pleased to meet you." Christie smiled sweetly – clearly trying to earn brownie points with the referee by revealing a little more cleavage as she bent down slightly tying her shoes.

Julia rolled her eyes, and noticed the referee was a little impressed but didn't bother him much.

Julia stepped forward. "Hi, Im Julia Chang…pleased to meet you." Julia greeted, with a smile. The referee's eyes glittered at Julia. "Oh…lovely name Miss, if I may say. Pleased to meet you." He grinned.

Christie grew a little frustrated…although she was kind and gentle at heart, Christie couldn't help but use her sexuality to get her own way from time to time…

Christie and Julia were told that the building was made for making movie sets and stages…perfect for Christie and Julia's setting – which was meant to be like a polar paradise…however, because it was only the first match, the cost would be far too much to send the fighters away for their first fight in the competition…

Hwoarang and Steve were told that a boxing ring like stage would be set up in the gym for them.

Hwoarang made his way down to the gym…is ego bursting out and confidence high. His hopes however, were with Julia…Christie was tough fighter and her art of fighting was extremely skilled too…he only hoped that Julia's also complicated style of fighting was good enough to match Christie's Capoeira.

Hwoarang saw a bunch of girls – or fans rather, awaiting him outside the gym. He smirked, and gave a sigh then walked up to the doors.

"Oh! Here he is! Hwoarang!" They cheered and called. He waved and nodded to them and ignored most of their girly antics – he wanted Julia now…and now not a single girl could tempt him. He was proud of himself…

He entered the gym…

There was a large boxing ring, and at one side of it stood Steve Fox, who turned as Hwoarang entered. They were no longer friends…they were fighters…they were head to head. Hwoarang wouldn't loose his first match. Steve didn't want to either…they were serious now…

Hwoarang could see it in Steve's eyes – he wanted to win. There was an almost menacing glint, almost challenging him. Hwoarang raised an eyebrow and stared back. Steve smirked and turned his back on him…

Hwoarang frowned, as he was greeted by a referee.

"You must be Hwoarang?" He asked.

Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah…that's me." He said.

The referee gave him a nervy smile. "Good…well your left corner…go take up your position and do what you must to prepare…the fight will begin in five minutes." He nodded leaving…

There were a few people with note pads and such to record the scores to give to the marker, but that was it.

Hwoarang jumped in the ring landing heavily. Steve heard him and turned.

"You alright, mate?" Steve grinned tauntingly!

Hwoarang smiled back with a taunting look. "Im fine…not sure you will be in five minutes time though." He smirked. Steve laughed and began to punch the air impressively, and made a quick power punch at Hwoarang…

Hwoarang was rather impressed, but didn't show it, instead, he stood there and yawned…and then sprang into action with a combo of fast kicks and then leapt into the air and landed with one leg raised ready, pointing right at Steve.

Steve raised an eyebrow impressed…he knew that he and Hwoarang were both confident and not liking one another at the exact moment…but, deep down, they were mates…and if they had a choice, they would rather not fight one another.

"Well…good luck," Steve nodded. "From now on…it's serious." He frowned. Hwoarang smirked. "Too right, good luck mate…your need it." Steve smirked and the two of them saw the referee enter the room once again…this was it…the fight would begin!

Julia and Christie were showed into a large hall…

As soon as they opened the doors…they were frozen by a cool breeze that was extremely cold!

Christie shivered. "God…it's so cold! Better warm up a little, huh?" She said to Julia, who already had and was glad too!

"Not me…don't want to waste energy, besides, I thought ahead and had a work out an hour ago." She replied. Christie frowned. "Damn…always one step ahead aren't you?" She remarked. Julia smiled and ignored her.

They had five minutes to prepare a little. Christie was doing some jogging on the spot and stretched her arms a little…not wanting to waste too much energy.

Julia however just calmly stretched her muscles, still very warm from her big work out…she was of an advantage, and was pleased too…thinking ahead was one of her wise traits her mother taught her…

It was one minute to go. They were both prepared…

Christie placed her gloves on and tied her traditional revealing outfits tighter.

Julia also slid on her brown material punch gloves and then tied her Indian boots up tight.

Now was the time for words of discouragement to be exchanged…

Christie approached Julia.

"Hey, Jules…" She said.

"What is it?" Julia asked.

"You know…Hwoarang, right?" Christie smirked. Julia nodded suspiciously…

"Well…I think Im begging to kinda like him a little…more than Steve, perhaps." Christie smiled sweetly.

Julia scowled. "Cut to the chase." Julia snapped.

"Well…I know that he's pretty hot on you, but, then again…boys will be boys, and if a pretty girl like me was to…flirt with him, Im sure there would be some sort of result…right?" She grinned…her white teeth gleaming out as if she was biting Julia and kicking her in her own teeth!

What a sneaky and malicious thing to say…but then again, girls were quite the victims of being bitchy to one another…so therefore, Julia bit back which was much unlike her peaceful nature – maybe because it was Hwoarang…surely not…but could it be?

"Listen, Christie…I suggest you back off, else you really will loose this fight, badly!" Julia growled back. Christie laughed. "…Relax, Julia. But, if I win this…I have every right to Hwoarang…deal?" Christie challenged Julia, and held a hand out to her…

Julia thought carefully…she wouldn't agree…this wasn't her, she didn't gamble with things that mattered to her!

"What's the matter? Afraid?" Christie giggled.

Julia frowned. "You wish…" She spat, and grabbed Christie's hand, shaking it. Christie smiled and the two of them took their positions in the freezing stage setting…

There were cold winds being blowing rapidly and the temperature was decreasingly slowly…their fight was about to begin…

Hwoarang and Steve held their fighting positions…ready…

"Get ready…" The referee called…

"FIGHT!" He screamed!

Hwoarang and Steve came at one another. Hwoarang flew up into the air and smashed Steve into the chest with a quick and powerful leap. Steve fell back and jumped back up again…he smirked and when Hwoarang landed he was onto him with fast bone crunching punches…he was so fast, Hwoarang could barely see his fists attack his body rapidly from every part and corner of his upper body…

Hwoarang stumbled back…shocked and bruised…

Steve raised his gloves and made a hand motion as if to say "Come on!" Hwoarang scowled and lashed out at Steve!

Steve couldn't believe it…Hwoarang attacked him furiously with three triple kicks doubling him over onto his back…once he felt himself hit the ground he felt a sharp pain streak up his arm as he saw Hwoarang at his side gripping him strongly…breaking his arm!

He struggled, but Hwoarang was very strong and didn't let go. Steve cursed and then with his free hand smacked Hwoarang in the face. Hwoarang fell back and then jumped back up.

"Alright, bring it!" He shouted.

Steve smirked and leapt at Hwoarang, giving him a quick jab in the face. Hwoarang laughed and punched him back…and then again…again to the left…again to the right…left, right, left, right!

Steve swayed slightly and then began to block the punishing punches he was receiving and lashed back with a quick jab and power punch combo…which Hwoarang blocked tactically but felt a knuckle crack onto his jaw…

He cried out in a manly shout as Steve's knuckles almost snapped and sluiced his jaw…

He fell down. Steve attacked him and hit his stomach hard. Hwoarang coughed…Steve had winded him! It hurt badly…especially with Steve's master punches…

He struggled to his feet and gripped his stomach. He scowled and performed rude boy and then used a quick deceptive kick. Steve fell, and then was lifted into the air by Hwoarang's lift kick…

Steve landed and saw Hwoarang leap behind him. He felt his arms being tugged hard and then gripped…he couldn't see behind him but felt Hwoarang lift him up, soon he was over Hwoarang's shoulder and smacked onto the ground, he felt his back bone pain severely…

He called out in pain and dragged himself up by the ring ropes. Hwoarang bounced on the balls of his feet and smashed Steve into the ropes… he fell back and bounced forward from the force of the ropes and whacked Hwoarang hard in the stomach causing him to stumble backwards…

The two boys panted and then shot at one another vastly…

Hwoarang seemed to jump up into the air in slow motion to Steve…as he slowly came towards him Steve tried to duck but felt a sharp pain hit his chest as Hwoarang crashed into him and finished him off with a final lift kick to left flamingo…

Steve crashed down on the floor…his face creased in pain…

Hwoarang had won! He stood proud and wiped his bleeding lip…the referee blew his whistle…

"Hwoarang wins!"

Julia and Christie frowned at each other. This wasn't like Christie…she was nice…friendly, a little too revealing, but kind. Julia was shocked, but then again, she hadn't fought Christie before…maybe she did turn very nasty and bitter…

"Get ready…and…FIGHT!" The referee screamed.

Christie sprinted at Julia aiming a high kick and then twirling on the ground knocking Julia clean off her feet…

Julia was taken aback, and stood shaken. Christie raced at her once more, colliding into Julia with fierce punches that seemed to sway gracefully past her eyes and pain her more and more…

Julia fell back once more. Christie was tough and she clearly wanted to win! Julia stood up yet again…

She posed ready, now she really was mad. Julia Chang was now about to really fight…

Christie swung for her, Julia ducked quickly and kicked her in the shins and then swung her leg fully out, causing Christie to crash upon the floor, surprised! Christie shook her head and looked up at Julia.

"Hey…did you hurt yourself?" Julia said, repeating one of Christie's favourite lines once she had beaten down her opponent. Christie frowned and growled, bearing her teeth. She stood and faced Julia proudly…

"Alright, Julia Chang…here we go!" She shouted.

Julia dodged a cartwheel to kick from Christie, and then used her left right combo quickly…Christie stumbled back and ducked to the floor attacking Julia's legs with a quick swirl from both of her legs leading to a forward roll dive. Julia crashed backwards and then sprang into action with a quick razor edge combo and heaven shatter kick. Christie fell back and landed flat on her face…

She tried to get up, when she felt Julia upon her…leaping onto her back and tugging her up, Julia performed German supplex and doubled a low kick to Christie's head. Christie cried out and jumped up quickly in fear. She eyed Julia and waited as Julia ran at her, she moved out of the way fast, and kicked Julia from behind…sending her booted onto the cold floor…

Julia lifted herself up, when she was attacked by Christie, who low kicked her and performed a series of entrancing moves the swirled and swished, attacking Julia to left, right, up, down and middle…Julia was left confused and dizzy. Christie laughed and pulled Julia up by her hair…

Julia winced and struggled as Christie pulled on her soft brown hair tied high up in plaits…

"Did you hurt yourself?" She laughed, getting back at Julia's words. Julia heard another horrible shriek of laughter, and then felt herself being slammed down onto the ground, as her face smashed onto the cold flooring…

Julia struggled up and turned to Christie who in all glory was taunting her, and had a wild glint in her eyes…her cheeks glowing red from intense battle and tiredness…

Julia frowned and with all her might clenched her fists and drew back all her energy…when BANG! Christie went hurtling through the air as Julia smacked her with her Ultimate Cannon…there was a scream from Christie and loud crash! She landed on the stone floor…limp and stunned…knocked out…

There was a quiet cheer and an out burst of a small hoard of claps. Julia wiped her slightly bruised cheek then looked to the referee and small crowd of fans at the door…

"Julia Chang - Wins!" The referee announced to a scrawny looking woman with a note pad, who gave the marks to the marker. She nodded at his words, gave Julia a nod and left.

The small group of teenagers at the doors rushed to Julia. There were two girls and one boy.

"Wow! That was excellent…your speed…your so good!" Said one of the girls brightly. Julia smiled and thanked her…

"That was amazing…Hi, my name is Gavin…that was excellent, me and my friends have come to watch the matches, and that was fantastic!" The young teenage boy grinned…he had sandy blonde hair and freckles.

Julia stopped…she stared at him…and gulped…

"…Julia Chang? Are…you okay?" He asked. Julia shook out of it quickly…

"Oh…sorry. Yes, yes im fine thank you…just a little bruised," Julia smiled. "Must get back and rest…thank you for your comments." She bowed slightly and left…

Julia headed back to the coach, tired and aching slightly. That boy…that Gavin…he reminded her of…of her first boyfriend Leon. A village boy from her homelands, who betrayed her when she was seventeen and left their homelands to join Heihachi, and became a Zaibatsu soldier…

She still remembered him clearly now…

But that didn't matter now, all she knew was that…she would never forgive him! He betrayed her…he betrayed her mother…he betrayed their homelands and tribe…he betrayed them all!

She growled and waited patiently on the coach for Christie to be carried on…

Moments later the coach doors swung open and in came Christie barely awake and weak…

The coach revved up, and they were on their way back to the hotel…

Christie remained silent, but eyed Julia closely. The two of them ignored one another until in the last few minutes of the trip, Christie broke the silence…

"…Happy are you?" She asked bitterly, but sounded almost ill…

"What?" Julia asked back.

"Happy are you?" Christie repeated a little snappier…

"…Im sorry you feel bitter about the fight…but I don't feel happy…" Julia sighed and explained. Christie snorted rudely and pursed her lips thinking of how to insult Julia next…

"Well…I guess you won him."

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Hwoarang!" Christie spat. "…Idiot." She muttered.

Julia frowned at this remark.

"Won him? For your information, I never looked at fight as if winning something…especially not him." Julia replied.

"Well…if that's so…then why did you agree to my deal?"

Julia thought…why did she? Was she just so mad that some girl threatened to take him from her? Why? Why did peaceful old Julia do that?

"I…" Julia began then stopped thinking…

Christie smiled, satisfied. "…Maybe, there are more feelings there than you think, Miss. Chang." Christie purred…

Julia looked up quickly…and then bowed her head. "I…I don't know why I did…I just did. Something inside of me boiled over when you threatened me like that, I…" She sighed. "I lost control and agreed…that's all there is to it." Julia nodded, trying to sound certain…

"Hmm…well then," Christie said. "Maybe I should threaten you about Hwoarang more often, if it might cause you to lose against me." Christie said with a small smile…trying to give out a little joke to Julia, almost her way of saying sorry for being so horrid.

Julia looked at Christie, who gave her another small smile. Julia smiled back and nodded, letting her know she was sorry…

It lightened the tense atmosphere and for the last few seconds things were normal on their trip back.

They soon arrived back at the hotel.

"We're here! So, do what ya want now! But Christie, you're coming with me to the hospital wing." The referee nodded. Christie sighed…

"Fine…see you around Julia," Christie waved. "And don't forget…maybe it's time you made a move, huh? Before someone else does…" Christie warned her.

Julia smiled and nodded. "Yeah…but, who?"

Christie shrugged. "Im not sure…but, he's a good looking guy Jules, and he's got a lot of little fan groups and other female fighters eyeing him…be careful." Christie nodded.

Julia nodded back and waved goodbye…

Maybe Christie was right, perhaps Julia should make a move on Hwoarang, to let him know for certain how she felt. So finally…maybe…just maybe…they would begin to date.

"Tonight will be perfect…" Julia nodded – remembering they were to meet at 9pm at her room. She sighed…did she have the courage? She couldn't just tell him! She sighed…what was an Indian girl to do?


	23. 9pm Date

CHAPTER 23 – 9PM DATE

Julia rushed back to her room…

It was around 6pm, so she had some time to shower and get ready before Hwoarang came knocking one her door.

Julia looked around her room. It was fairly tidy…maybe a little too messy though, she had various papers and pens lying about, a few tops and underwear too! She blushed and thought fast. First things first…tidy up!

She swept around her room, picking up the pens and zipping them up in her pencil case, placed the paper in a spare bits and bobs tray she had, hung up her tops in her cupboard and quickly bustled her underwear back in their drawers, and fast too…

She let out a deep breath and sighed.

"Phew…" She fanned her face a little hot. "Time for a shower I think…" She said feeling still hot and sweaty from her work out and fight with Christie…

Julia was soon out of the shower after a long hour and drying off. Once dried she hurriedly blow dried her hair, until it was back to its glossy shine and soft brown…

She smiled, satisfied. "There…now," She thought. "Aww, clothes." She sighed rushing to her cupboard…

She looked and looked…what could she wear that was a little different? Even though they were only going to talk, she wanted to look special…and maybe, if she built up enough courage like Christie had said, make a move on him, tell him how she felt, so he didn't need to feel like he was pressuring her!

She searched through until she came across something her mother once owned…

She slipped off from its hanger a silk red dress…

She ran her hands silkily over it…the dress was a little shorter than knee length and seemed to shimmer out. Its petite little straps fell onto the shoulders, and curved well. She smiled and nodded happily.

Within minutes, Julia found herself staring into her tall mirror…

She looked amazing; even without any fresh and new make makeup on too! She grinned and gave a little twirl. She giggled and watched herself self admiring her new look and blushing deeply…

She pottered over to her dressing table and sat down delicately, not wanting to crease the dress badly. She looked at her flowing brown hair…it was nice down, but she needed it up…not in plaits…and not in a pony tail. A new style!

She thought hard and then remembered what Ms. Andrea, the clothes designer for the models at the Dinner Ball had said about hair when it's up…

"It's got to look…rich maybe fancy…and curls always help with that effect! Twists of hair hanging give off an elegant feel and shape the sides of your face well…you will remember this girls, won't you?"

Julia laughed…she sure did remember it. She twisted her hair into a bun…her hair curled out perfectly – just the way she wanted it to! She held it and found a silver diamond band to hold it in stiffly. Once clipped securely, she began to pull small twists of hair down, that curled gently down…

She nodded and admired her hair…she was impressed she had done it herself actually!

Last of all…makeup! This, she wouldn't have much of a clue on…she was so use to being natural, and she was lucky too, being naturally beautiful…but, when she wanted to enhance on her natural beauty, makeup did the trick, like always!

She looked at her clock…it had just turned 8pm! She felt her stomach turn nervously…she jolted and then sighed. Julia felt a rush of determination; she grinned and turned her immediate attention back to her mirror…

Within 20 minutes, Julia had applied black eyeliner to her eyes and enhanced her deep brown eyes…a crème matte eye colour on top to outline her eye shape…that shimmered a glittery jet black, and applied a simple soft gloss to her lips and a light powder to highlight her cheeks…

She drew in a deep breath…hoping, that somehow, she applied everything correctly and well too! She looked in the mirror…she stopped…she was stunned!

She looked again…it was her! Julia Chang had applied her makeup wonderfully…she looked beautiful…no, infact…sexy! She blushed scarlet and stood up and travelled over to her tall mirror…

Her figure was slim and slender…and her perfect curves showed off divinely and as she smiled, her shiny lips glinting out almost tauntingly. She smiled yet again and then looked to her feet…she needed some high heeled shoes to match what she wore and the way she looked…

She found her only pair of strapy high heeled shoes…they were black, and matched her eye makeup greatly! She slipped her feet into them and gave herself one last glance in the mirror and then sat on her bed…waiting…

Hwoarang sighed as he stuffed on a smart shirt and then jeans…it gave him a cool yet sophisticated look…he looked alright, he thought, but then again, he wouldn't be seen dead wearing it if he WASN'T planning to take Julia out for a surprise date…

He grinned and brushed his red hair back with his goggles. He nodded to himself and checked the time…it was only 8.30pm…he was early, but then again, if he turned up early she might be impressed! He nodded again and left his room for Julia's room, next door…

Julia looked at herself in the mirror yet again…she'd never looked so sexy and gorgeous in her life! She smiled and giggled to herself, then stopped quickly!

There was a knock at her door…

She leant in to the door…

"…Who is it?" She asked.

"Who do ya think? It's me, Hwoarang." Said a familiar voice, she loved…

She smiled…he was early! Oh no…this was it, he even hated her or loved her…she only hoped he would be impressed at least…

"O, okay…" She said slowly opening the door gently…

Hwoarang hummed happily waiting…the door opened.

"Hey J," Hwoarang stopped dead…

In front on him, stood in her doorway was Julia…but never like he'd seen her before…

She was…gorgeous…no, sexy…breathtakingly sexy!

He almost laughed in shock. He coughed dryly and then carried on staring her up and down…from her smooth legs to entrancing and mature face…

"Uhh…umm…h, hey!" He grinned. Julia smiled back not saying much but a mumble…

"Uhh…first of all…wow." He laughed – at this, Julia spoke.

"Oh, thank you." She laughed too. "You look…impressive too, I have to say." She said eyeing his smart and cool look. His handsome face gave her a lop sided and cocky grin. She blushed and then invited him in…

She closed the door and turned to him.

"So, talk. Right…talk, well umm…" She thought. "Where do you want me to start?" She asked. Hwoarang couldn't care less…all he wanted at that moment was to swoop her into his arms, and be assured she was his, finally!

He shrugged. "I don't mind…but, let's be honest with one another…yeah?" He nodded with a grin. Julia nodded too and sat down gently on her bed and thought about where she could begin to explain her mass of feelings for him…

"Okay…well," She began. "Hwoarang," She said, getting right to the point. "I…I like you too…I do." She nodded. "But…" She added.

"But?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yes, but…Im afraid Im not ready for…this, a…a relationship, not now…not when all my dreams could be at stake if I devoted myself to something else."

Julia explained half heartedly, not wanting to say what she just had to him…

"Im…sorry, but, I doubt your even think about me after this talk…you're be too busy with the other girls…yeah?" Julia asked, trying to sound bright.

Hwoarang sighed and smiled. "Julia…as if," He said approaching her. Julia grew intimidated. "Jules…I don't think," Hwoarang sighed. "I don't think I've ever like a girl this much…and that's saying a lot, infact, I don't think I've EVER liked a girl properly…until now." He said looking to her…

Julia sighed and looked up at the tall and seemingly over powering Korean, who she was undoubtly falling for more and more…

Hwoarang then remembered suddenly!

"Oh! Did, did you win? Your fight, with Christie, you didn't get hurt badly, did you?" He asked sounding worried!

Julia smiled and shook her head. "Hwoarang, relax…you underestimate me, I won easily…there was," She gave a small smile. "There was something inside of me that wanted to win more than anything after what Christie said to me…" Julia said coolly.

Hwoarang frowned. "What the hell did that Christie say to you?" Hwoarang asked growing protective over Julia – who giggled.

"Hey, it was nothing that I didn't handle peacefully and easily." Julia commented, with a small smirk…

Hwoarang laughed. "You make me laugh Jules, really…but, what did that little," He refrained from swearing. "What did she say?" He asked. Julia smiled and blushed noticing he cared, but should she really say? Would she come across to eager and easy?

"Well…" Julia said decided to tell. "She said, whoever wins…gets you."

"What!?"

"Yes, I know…your probably thinking - why did she say that?"

"Uhh, yeah!" Hwoarang exclaimed.

"Because, she thinks your "hot" like many girls do…" Julia said simply.

Hwoarang thought. "Christie likes me too?" He asked with a mischievous smile, which Julia disliked.

"Hey! Will you stop that? You're the one coming in here, and saying that you care for me, and as I remember "Im the only girl for you" as you said when we went to get our schedules!" Julia frowned.

Hwoarang - shocked, protested. "H, hey! I was only joking, Julia…really!" Hwoarang nodded.

Julia sighed. "Alright…fine, well yeah, but me and Christie are okay now I guess…but that's why I won. I needed to win…or else…" She trailed off and fell silent.

Hwoarang smiled. "Or else…Christie would have had all flirting access to me…and…you didn't want that…did you?" He teased.

Julia sighed. "…Maybe." She said remaining stubborn. Hwoarang laughed…she was so gorgeous, and after she said that he wanting to kiss her kiss her kiss her…but she was far too intelligent and sophisticated to allow that to happen, he doubted his chances highly…

Hwoarang sat down on her bed gently beside her…

Julia felt a shiver creep down her spine as she felt his breath upon her bare neck…

"Julia…the reason Im all dressed up is, I wanted to know…will you come on a date with me?" Hwoarang asked.

Julia was completely surprised and smiled. "R, really?" She asked. Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah, of course." He said coolly. Julia laughed and her pretty smile stretched.

"Yes, of course!" She laughed, whipping her arms around him and hugging him. Hwoarang laughed and hugged her back…the two separated and looked at one another attentively…

"…Julia." Hwoarang whispered leaning in fast to her.

Julia leaned back slightly, and placed a finger on his close lips…

Hwoarang opened his eyes and looked at her. "I…understand." He sighed pulling away and scratching the back of his red hair…

Julia placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey…don't go all quiet on me, okay?" She smiled. Hwoarang gave her a small smile back and nodded. "Yeah…sorry," He said. "So, even though we're not, y, you know…even though we're not…together," Hwoarang said sadly. "We still going on this date?" He asked…and watched Julia closely…

She looked at him and a smile spread across her stunning face…

"Yeah," She said with a small nod. "Yeah, let's go." She smiled brightly. Hwoarang grinned. "Alright! Well then…follow me." Hwoarang smiled. Julia giggled and slipped on a small silk transparent jacket she owned…

Hwoarang stared at her…

How could this happen? He wanted her so much and she rejected him…no girl had ever done that to him before!

He sighed, but looked on the bright side – she agreed to the date!

"Ready?" Julia asked turning.

Her curly styled bun and twists of hair added femininity, her red dress and silk lace jacket showed off her curves, and her beautiful and ever so pretty face had a small smirk upon it…

Hwoarang nodded. "You look…wow…amazing, incredible even! And yeah…let's go." He smiled.

Julia nodded and headed to her door, opening it and stepped out with her Key card. She locked it and turned to Hwoarang – who held an arm out for her like a gentleman! She giggled and then slid closer to him…

"Hwoarang…maybe if this date goes well, then…maybe I'll take back what I said in there…" She smiled. Hwoarang almost jumped for joy!

"Serious?" He asked. Julia nodded. "Serious." She smiled.

He laughed and gave her wink. "Alright…" He nodded holding his arm out for her again. Julia thought and instead slid her hand into his…they gripped one another's hand and walked down the corridor together…

Hand in hand…Hwoarang and Julia…


	24. Love Grows

CHAPTER 24 – LOVE GROWS

Hwoarang and Julia walked proudly among one another…

They laughed at the stares they got from jealous male and female contestants – the girls pining for Hwoarang, the guys desperate for Julia…

They smiled and Julia grew even more excited as Hwoarang led her into the glowing streets of Japan…the festive spirit was something that Julia had never experienced before…seeing it was coming up Christmas, the streets were unusually even more decorative and glowing with golden lanterns and labelled with beautiful materialistic dragon posters…

Hwoarang had reserved a table at a local restaurant that was fairly quiet, but very cute and quaint at the same time…there, no-one could bother them. He and Julia could enjoy their time together in peace, and hopefully Julia would agree to be his…

"So…where are you taking me, hmm?" Julia asked eagerly.

Hwoarang grinned and shook his head. "Hey it's a surprise, it's quite quiet, but I think…you're like it." He nodded. Julia smiled and looked at him. "Really?" She asked. He nodded again and the two of them hurried on…

It was now beginning to get cold as the winter drew more bitter and closer to Christmas. Hwoarang pointed out a few of the local pubs he and Steve were favoured in and boastfully told her of the many stories where girls had showered over him and Steve …but he'd never met a girl like her before (he added)…

Julia laughed. "Oh, so now you add that on the end?" She smiled up at him. Hwoarang grew guilty. "Heh…sorry." He shrugged. Julia shook her head. "Oh, it's no worries, Im just happy that your taking me out on a date…I wouldn't have expected it." She explained.

Hwoarang smiled and the two of them turned a corner of the street they were on, and found themselves looking at the restaurant…

Hwoarang smiled and looked at Julia who gasped…it wasn't small at all!

It was big, classy and impressive! Its large glass windows were shaded so the outside could not see the inside and its big glass doors had a long entwining red carpet laying out of it, ready for its customers to walk upon…

Julia looked at Hwoarang. "I…Im speechless." She sighed.

"For once?" Hwoarang said in surprise and laughed.

Julia giggled too, but looked at the expensive palace like restaurant house. "Y, you know…let's go huh? I mean, we don't have t, to eat here, really do we? Come on…let's find somewhere cheaper…" Julia stuttered.

Hwoarang sighed and caught hold of her arm. "Hey…slow down Jules, if your worried I won't be able to afford it, I will, alright?" Julia smiled gratefully. "You idiot, I won't be able to afford it…and did you just say YOU won't be able to afford?" She asked confused and looked back at the restaurant…

Hwoarang smiled. "Yeah, Im paying you silly girl…you think I'd let a girl like you pay?" He said with an eyebrow raised.

Julia almost choked…selfish, arrogant Hwoarang had changed!

"Yes, pay for yourself…b, but not me!" She said in shock. Hwoarang laughed and gave her hand a squeeze. "Come on; let's go find the table I reserved…" He sighed pulling her along as she blushed flattered…

"Sir, Madam…here are your menus." Said a waiter at the door, greeting them.

"Thanks." Hwoarang nodded taking the two menus from him. Julia stared at the man and gulped. "Y, yes…thank you." She added softly. The waiter took sight of Julia and his jaw almost dropped!

"Ah, Madam…may I take your coat? Uhh, jacket? Silk jacket?" He said finding himself ruining his perfect front as his concentration went out of the window as Julia mesmerized him with her entrancing looks…

Hwoarang frowned – noticing this…

"No, I've got it." He said slipping off the silk transparent jacket off her smooth shoulders. The waiter nodded silently and eyed Julia…

"Which table?" He asked composed again. "Table 24?" Hwoarang asked. The waiter nodded. "Ah yes, follow me, Sir." He smiled showing them into the restaurant…

Julia looked around amazed…it was truly glorious!

The ceilings were light wood with dark wood beams, which showed off large diamond chandeliers that hung most impressively down, glinting out the countless diamonds…

The floors were red carpet and wooden underneath, the tables stuck with the light wooden theme, and there appeared to be large glass ornaments everywhere with golden lanterns on each table…the theme was classy and gold and expensiveness spilled out from every corner!

Hwoarang and Julia were showed to their table, and sat down. Julia still looking around in amazement…

Hwoarang laughed. "Hey, you can sit y'know!" He grinned. Julia looked and nodded sitting. She flicked the impeccably clean wine glass on her serviette; it tinged gently and made her shudder.

"Everything's so…expensive and posh." She said looking at the other tables, it wasn't too busy at the moment, and the people who were also sat down eating their delicious meals were all very upper class people with wads of money sprawled out in their wallets and purses…

Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah, I know. But, I wanted to make it special…" He sighed. "Bit of a waste now though." He admitted. Julia looked. "Why?" She asked shocked. Hwoarang sighed again. "Because…we're not together, so I can't use all my techniques on you." He winked playfully. Julia giggled, but couldn't help feel a little upset about that comment…

"Well anyway, want something to drink?" He asked. "Wine?" He suggested. Julia smiled and refused politely.

"No thanks…I'll just have water and ice." She said. Hwoarang laughed. "Hey, I may not be as rich as these other snobs in here, but I can afford to spoil the girl of my dreams for one night." He blurted out, before it was too late!

Julia looked at him, her smile faded. "G, girl of your…dreams?" She said stunned. Hwoarang scratched the back his head like he normally did when he suddenly turned nervous – Julia adored this and smiled gently at him.

"W, well…" He thought. "I just didn't want you to think all you can have his water…I know I waste a lot of money of partying and that but really, I do have quite a bit left over." He nodded. Julia smiled and slid her hand onto his which was placed on the table.

"Thank you…but really, I do just want water," She said, but witnessed the look of disappointment on his face (He clearly hoped she would have a drink of alcohol with him) "For now." She added with a smirk. Hwoarang grinned and called over the Waiter.

The waiter came hurrying over, and then gave a small bow.

"Sir, Madame…what would you like?" He asked with a smile.

"I'll have uhh…one beer and one glass of water with ice for the lady." Hwoarang said with a purposely posh accent. The waiter noticed this and noted down their drinks tensely.

"Anything else? Food perhaps?" The waiter asked. Hwoarang looked at Julia who shook her head. "Nope, that's all thank you." Hwoarang said and with that, the waiter disappeared yet again…

The two of them talked and chatted for a while. About many different things, from their first fights to themselves and the subject of their feelings for one another was avoided by Julia carefully…

But why? Why was Julia dismissing it? Why did she KEEP dismissing it?

Little did Hwoarang know…he was soon about to find out…

The waiter placed their drinks on their table and bowed yet again.

"Have you made a decision on your food?" He asked coolly.

Hwoarang looked at Julia who gave a small smile. "Umm…I'll have…" She paused flicking through the expensive menu and sighed. "Just a salad." She smiled. Hwoarang raised an eyebrow at her. "Uhh…fine. I'll have grilled chicken and the salad." She smiled. "Better?" She asked. Hwoarang laughed and nodded…

"I'll have the steak…quickly if you could." He added rudely. Julia smirked and little snort of laughter was heard. The waiter straightened up and walked off stiffly with their orders.

"Hwoarang!" Julia hissed at him. Hwoarang chuckled to himself and took a swig of beer. Julia sighed and smiled softly at him. "…Thank you." She said quietly yet again. Hwoarang smiled at her.

"For what?"

"For this…I mean, it was a surprise I must say." She nodded. Hwoarang grinned and looked at the truly breathtakingly gorgeous girl whose new sexy appearance oozed out from her like a ray of light…

"You look amazing, did I tell you?" Hwoarang asked with a smile.

Julia laughed and nodded. "Hmm, yes…you did tell me, quite a few times." Julia smiled brightly. Hwoarang laughed and nodded. "Well, you do." He said with another nod.

Julia felt herself blushing, and was saved by their food arriving.

"The steak and the Grilled Chicken with Salad." The waiter greeted placing two spotless white plates with delicious smelling food upon them, arranged fantastically with garnish too.

Julia sipped her water and then relaxed a little, she knew Hwoarang would love it if she shared a drink with him, she knew what she would do!

"Waiter, could I please have a glass of wine." She asked politely. Hwoarang looked at her in surprise and then smiled – Julia smiled back and began to tuck into her grilled chicken.

"It's lovely." Julia said tasting her food.

Hwoarang on the other hand a large mouthful of steak and just simply muffled. Julia laughed as Hwoarang tried to chomp his food as sensibly as possible.

The other posh people in the restaurant stared at them, but Hwoarang and Julia couldn't care less, they were having so much fun together…and that's all that mattered.

Hwoarang swallowed it and grinned. "That was one good mouthful steak." He laughed. Julia did too, her laugh seemed to tinkle right through Hwoarang and make him happy.

The two of them were soon finished with their meals and picked up their glasses…this was something Hwoarang had NEVER done before, and the fact that he was making a toast with a girl over dinner…actually dinner…well, was really something!

"Julia…I hope, you change your "judgement" of me," He said in a posh voice. "And…see that it will work, because, I'll make it work, I mean…this is me, Hwoarang, of course it'll work." He smiled with a wink. Julia blushed at this, his words were meaningful but had a joke to them too!

"Hwoarang…I hope you do well in the tournament, and…I hope I do too." She smiled. Hwoarang and her shared a silent moment of understanding and decided to change the subject…

After a long time of talking and laughing and joking, the two of them decided to leave.

"Do you mind if we go now?" Julia asked. Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah, sure…let's go." He said with a smile.

The two of them stood, Hwoarang paid the waiter and headed for the door.

Julia took her silk lace jacket from the waiter and ignored his gooey eyes and allowed Hwoarang to grip his hand in hers. She smiled and the two of them left the restaurant.

"Where to now?" Hwoarang asked forwardly. Julia blinked blankly…he was taking her somewhere else too?

"W, what? Somewhere else? What do you mean…I thought we were heading back, right?" She asked a little confused.

Hwoarang smiled. "Did I say that?" He said with a cocky smirk. Julia smiled back up at him and shrugged gently as the cool winter breeze blew past them…

"Well, it is nearly Christmas, places will be really busy…can't we just take a walk instead?" She asked. Hwoarang nodded – although this wasn't his ideal thing for going out, and he'd much rather go clubbing…but, its what she wanted, so it didn't matter…

The night air grew bitterly cold and Julia found herself shivering, and felt a swoosh of warmth as Hwoarang placed an arm around her. The two of them walked through what appeared to be a small and simple park…

There were two swings, a small wooden bridge over a large iced over pond and a few benches.

Julia stopped and looked at the park.

"Oh!" She smiled running into it. Hwoarang jogged after her…

"Hey…what is it?" He asked reaching her. Julia stopped and looked up she studied the skies carefully…

"Hmm…I think there might be snow…" Julia said observing the starry night sky closely. Hwoarang looked at her intensively…she was so observant and interesting; he smiled at how deep she was.

"How do you know?" He asked entranced. Julia smiled and looked at the skies again…

She walked over to the bridge and viewed the ice over pond carefully. Hwoarang stood next to her and the two of them overlooked the glistening sharpness of the pond…

"It's like back home…back in Arizona…you just know things, I could always tell, and this, this place…it's peaceful yet beautiful, just like my homelands and well, I sort of sensed it." Julia explained. Hwoarang smiled at the remarkable Indian Girl.

"Wow…" He nodded. Julia smiled and thought carefully…

"Hwoarang, I need to tell you something." Julia said quietly. Hwoarang looked at her and hunched closer to her.

Her beautiful face softened and she sighed.

"I know I've been confusing and arrogant I suppose about us…w, what we have." Julia began. Hwoarang nodded. "You could say that." He smiled…Julia did too but fell serious.

"Hwoarang, the reason I…" She started yet again. "The reason I…the reason I dismiss it, is because…" She struggled…

"Is because…I…I've…never…f, felt this way, about…someone before." She said hesitantly.

Hwoarang stopped. His gaze froze and looked forwards, and then looked at Julia…

He felt as if she had answered all his prayers and finally he could call her, his!

He was about to speak when there was a sudden tinkle…

Another tinkle…and another…

Julia smiled. "I told you…" She said blissfully as light snow flakes began to fall like crystals from the sky…

"You were right…" Hwoarang nodded looking up. One snowflake drifted down and landed on her nose delicately. She giggled and wrinkled her nose shaking it off…

"Julia…is that why? Because you were…scared?" He asked. Julia nodded. "I was scared…I was scared of what I felt for…you." She said looking at him softly…

Hwoarang smiled at her. At that moment, under the winter and starry sky, over the iced pond and upon the wooden bridge, Hwoarang knew what he had to do…and it was what he had wanted for a very long time…

"Julia?"

She looked up at him, her smiled faded and her sparkling brown eyes glittered up at him, she shivered in her red dress and looked utterly gorgeous, and now was the time that would change it all for the two fighters…

"Yes…Hwoarang?" She asked.

"Are you…" He smiled. "Are you saying…your be mine?"

Julia gave a small gasp and smiled, her gorgeous face glowed and she prepared for her answer

"……"

The silence was killing Hwoarang…

"…Yes." She said softly.

"Yes…that's exactly what Im saying, Hwoarang." She smiled up at him.

The handsome Korean burst with relief and hugged her tight. She embraced him back softly and then the two separated and laughed…

They stopped…

The beautiful and alluring Indian girl bit her lip…the daring, fiery and gorgeous red head hesitated…

Julia placed a hand on his cheek. He held her waist…

She leaned up…he leaned down…

She closed her eyes…he closed his…and Hwoarang and Julia…Boyfriend and Girlfriend, kissed.

After a while they separated and began to giggle. Hwoarang was so happy, it was so unlike him, but…he loved it, he loved how he acted when he was with her…he loved her…he, he… loved…her?

He shook the thought out of his mind. No…he just cared for her a lot…that was all…

With his excitement over flowing, he picked her up by her hips and twirled her around in the air. Julia laughed struggled gently. She landed in front of him…it reminded of her of when they first met, he did the same then…

Julia kissed him softly…then again…and again…and again! She burst into joyful laughter and the two of them hugged…

And well…that was it for Hwoarang…he cared about her?

…No.

He had fallen in love with her…

And at that moment. There on the park bridge. Overlooking the dainty swings. Overlooking the icy pond. Viewing the crispy leaves hanging by a thread from the tree's…from that moment…their love grew.

Even the winter chilly winds seem to be whispering to them as they held one another in their arms…

Love Grows…


End file.
